El Ultimo Rey
by Silmarien Vanimalda
Summary: Un relato mas de cerca sobre Gil Galad desde los inicios de la Guerra del Anillo en la Segunda Edad del Sol hasta su fin. Las visiones, pensamientos, acciones y amores de Gil Galad son los vivos protagonistas de esta historia. Sean bienvenidos!
1. La Esperanza viene siempre del Oeste

Capítulo 1

La Esperanza viene siempre del Oeste

Las puertas y estancias se sucedían uno tras otro sin mayor importancia, su mirada solo se fijaba en la imponente puerta al final del pasillo, que en su impaciencia ya se había figurado como un espejismo, por más que apresuraba sus pasos le parecía que la misma distancia los separaba. La gente lo esquivaba al ver que portaba en el pecho de su uniforme el sello de la guardia del Rey. Por fin su mano alcanzó la manija de la puerta y recuperando la respiración, la abrió lentamente para descubrir un gran salón de mármol, iluminado por un ventanal al fondo del mismo. Dos figuras se encontraban sentadas al extremo de una larga mesa repleta de papeles y pergaminos.

-Mi Señor, los barcos se han avistado- dijo al sentir una mirada gris demandando su mensaje- tocaran tierra aproximadamente en una hora.

La figura más alta se levantó de su asiento y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió que se retirara. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el ventanal. A lo lejos en el Oeste, una línea difusa de sombras se alcanzaba a recortar en el horizonte atreves de la niebla y espuma del gran mar. Los barcos eran inconfundibles, no había en el mundo otros que se le parecieran, después de todo, los Elfos les habían enseñado a construirlos.

-Siempre ver a hombres de Numenor me trae buenos recuerdos, veo en sus caras todavía la cara de mi hermano- dijo a su espalda la figura que todavía se encontraba sentada revisando los papeles de la mesa.

-Tal vez es más el cariño que les tienes, Elrond- dijo volviéndose a él sonriendo y tomando uno de los pergaminos que había estado escudriñando antes de que el guardia llegara con la noticia.- Pero debo admitir que no son hombres comunes, la luz de los Eldar aun brilla en sus ojos. Y en esta hora aciaga son más que bienvenidos- dijo volviendo a su seria compostura.

Desde la caída de Ost-in- Edhil en Eregion, y la huida de Galadriel y Celeborn a Lothlorien, no hubo ningún otro filtro en Eriador que separara las huestes de Sauron del Reino de Lindon, y pronto lo tuvo tocando a sus puertas. Sauron había desolado Eriador, había penetrado como una sombra en el Reino de Galadriel y había envenenado la mente de su gente contra su propia soberana, especialmente la de Celebrimbor, el Maestro Herrero más importante, no solo del Reino de Eregion, sino del momento, su habilidad y carácter era a menudo comparado con la de su abuelo, Feanor. Muy tarde Celebrimbor se dio cuenta de su error, la ciudad yacía en ruinas, sus habitantes habían sido aniquilados, solo el, y únicamente porque el destino así lo quiso, pudo escapar a la masacre, pareciera que la única misión que le faltaba por completar en esta vida era entregar los anillos de poder, Nenya a Galadriel, Vilya y Narya a Gil Galad. Poco después fue capturado y torturado, solo para que luego su cuerpo quebrado y deshecho, fungiera como el macabro estandarte que Sauron ondeara a la llegada a Lindon.

Así que la llegada de los numenoreanos era más que bienvenida. Sin aliados que pudieran apoyarlos, Lindon estaba solo, acorralado entre el ejército de Sauron y el mar, sus hombres mermaban cada día en batalla, y los suministros de la ciudad se agotaban, el plan de Sauron estaba surtiendo efecto, su objetivo de destruir al último Rey Supremo de los Noldor se posaba en la palma de su mano. Pero la esperanza siempre viene del Oeste. Tar- Minastir había honrado la alianza entre Hombres y Elfos una vez más al ofrecer su ejército a Gil Galad, y a los 30 días transcurridos desde que Tar- Minastir anunciara la unión de su ejército a los Eldar, por fin sus barcos aparecían en las costas de Lindon.

-Tanto soñábamos con batallas como en las que lucharon nuestros padres, y henos aquí- dijo Elrond al fin poniéndose de pie y dejando los papeles en la mesa- de la peor forma comprobamos que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea- Ereinion?- dijo al observar que el Rey Supremo de los Noldor no había puesto atención a ni una palabra que había dicho, en cambio lo descubrió inmerso en sus pensamientos, se le veía tan cansado, tanto como lo que se puede notar a un Elfo.

\- Bien, tenemos que bajar a recibir a nuestros invitados de honor- dijo Ereinion como despertando de una visión- no todos los días se recibe al Rey de Numenor en casa- acto seguido salió del recinto.

-No creo que haya sido prudente vestir de negro en el primer encuentro con el Rey Supremo de los Noldor- susurraba el Rey de Numenor mientras se cercioraba con la mirada de que nadie más le estuviera prestando atención.

-Nuestro Padre acaba de morir Minastir, es respeto- decía la joven taciturna a su lado- No encuentro ocasión más oportuna que los tiempos de guerra para vestir luto- Sus vestidos azabaches ondeaban ante sus pasos, sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente en su regazo dejaban ver un poco del simulado nerviosismo que se abría paso atreves del dolor de la pérdida del ser amado. Nunca había estado en un palacio elfico, y jamás se imaginó estar en presencia del Rey Supremo de los Noldor, sentía haberse transportado a los numerosos relatos que desde niña le contaban, y sin embargo, ella ahora era participe de uno de ellos.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a la pequeña comitiva de hombres, permitiendo ver un recinto iluminado con lo que parecía ser antorchas con fuego, pero más luminosas sin llegar a dañar la vista. La noche había caído sobre el mundo, y por la bella terraza en la que se abría la habitación, el mar ya no era visible, pero el choque de las olas contra el acantilado sobre el cual estaba situado el palacio de Gil Galad, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa hora.

La joven trató de ocultar su asombro lo mejor que pudo sin ningún éxito, la belleza del lugar era como salida de sus más secretas fantasías. Una voz fuerte la saco de sus sueños y la atrajo a la realidad, aunque le pareciera difícil de diferenciar.

- _Maara tulde Coanyanna_ (Bienvenido a nuestra casa) Señor de los Hombres de Oeste- pronunció Gil Galad al tiempo en que abría sus brazos en forma de saludo. A su lado, Elrond hacia una reverencia con su cabeza.

-Es un honor compartir este momento con el Rey Supremo de los Noldor- contesto Tar- Minastir haciendo la más profunda reverencia, gesto que imito su sequito con igual solemnidad.- Permítame presentarle al capitán de mi ejército, Cyriatur- El grave hombre hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, y volviéndose a su lado izquierdo continuo- y a mi hermana, Silmarien, Dama de Armenelos y del Oeste.- La joven bajo su cabeza a manera de reverencia.

Gil Galad la miró detenidamente, con esa grave mirada que le caracterizaba. Muchos años ya había vivido en esta tierra, muchas personas habían llegado y se habían ido, presenció el cambio del mundo al abrirse paso a una nueva Edad del Sol, pero nunca había visto a una princesa de Oesternesse. La miro tan pálida y melancólica, sus ojos pronunciaban una pena reciente que no se atrevió a indagar. Era serena, casi lírica, como una dama perdida entre los tiempos antiguos y presentes, a simple vista no se atrevía a decir si pertenecía a los hombres o a los elfos. A decir verdad, Tar- Minastir compartía ese halo de otro tiempo de la dama, ambos cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, casi portados como un estandarte de la Casa Real de Andunie, pero había algo diferente entre ellos que no podía descifrar. "En verdad no son hombres comunes los Numenoreanos" pensó en sus adentros.

-Por favor, tomen sus asientos- dijo Gil Galad al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cabecera de la larga mesa.-Me apena ofrecer tan humilde cena a su visita, pero con Sauron pisándonos los talones y la mayoría de los hombres nobles de mi reino durmiendo en el campamento, es todo con lo que pude disponer.

-Es completamente entendible, de ninguna manera se sienta apenado, pronto habrá otros tiempos de festejar- contesto Tar-Minastir- Ciryatur y yo, hemos estudiado los mapas de Lindon y la ubicación en la que se encuentra la hueste de Sauron, tenemos una táctica que queremos discutir con usted. Si todo sale como se ha planeado, para el final de esta semana estará dando un festín en la sala más grande de su palacio- dijo optimistamente.

-Estoy seguro que su ayuda traerá un efecto positivo a todo esto, de alguna forma u otra- dijo Gil Galad sonriendo- Pero por favor, disfruten su cena, largo fue el viaje que los trajo a mi mesa, y no tengo certeza de lo que nos depara el día de mañana, solo puedo prometerles que hoy dormirán tranquilos- dijo en el momento en que varios sirvientes entraron con los platillos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y agradable, como si, a pesar de estar conscientes de la hermosura y misterio de los elfos y sus grandes palacios, se estuviera compartiendo la mesa con amistades que hace mucho no se frecuentaban. Silmarien no había pronunciado una palabra desde que entraran a la estancia, se limitó a escuchar lo que los grandes Señores presentes tenían que decirse sobre los grandes asuntos, después de todo, ella solo había venido como apoyo moral a su hermano, aunque poco lo necesitaba, pues la grandeza de su ejército había asegurado en su mente la victoria a Tar-Minastir y a Gil Galad, de otra forma no hubiera permitido que la acompañase, si a lo contrario, el peligro de ser derrotados, la ciudad saqueada y sus habitantes masacrados, ella jamás hubiera dejado las costas de Numenor.

Terminada la cena los caballeros se dirigieron al despacho del Rey a revisar las tácticas de guerra que había propuesto Tar-Minastir y Ciryatur. Silmarien agradeció y se retiró en silencio siguiendo a dos sirvientes que le indicarían el camino a sus aposentos.

-Tenemos que dividirlos, Sauron no se espera que nadie ataque su retaguardia, no sabe que estamos aquí, subiremos el Rio Lhun en nuestros barcos, no nos verán avanzar desde esa posición, mientras la otra mitad del ejercito saldrá de las murallas de la ciudad a tomar lugar junto a su ejército, Majestad- comentaba Ciryatur a su vez que indicaba en el enorme mapa sobre el escritorio.

-¿con cuántos hombres cuentan?- inquirió Elrond.

-Tanto tiempo de paz en Numenor nos ha permitido disponer de 5 mil de nuestros soldados- dijo Tar-Minastir un tanto orgulloso del poder de su armada.

-¡¿5 mil soldados?!- exclamó Elrond sorprendido.

-Así es Señor Elrond- prosiguió Tar- Minastir- no hay manera de que Sauron pueda librar la guerra.

-Enviaré a Cirdan una misiva, es importante que este enterado de estos movimientos- dijo Gil Galad entregando un sobre a un sirviente.

La junta se disolvió y cada quien se dirigió a sus aposentos. Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando el día había sido largo y sin descanso. Apenas esa mañana Elrond y Gil Galad habían salido del campamento para dirigirse a Mithlond y recibir a los Numenoreanos. Ereinion volvió a mirar la Luna atreves de la ventana de sus aposentos para deducir la hora, pocas horas le quedaban para descansar, y sin embargo eran más de lo que había dormido en días, la guerra ya había comenzado a hacer estragos en él, su mirada cansada lo delataba, pero solamente quien en verdad lo conocían podía notarlo. Mientras el fuera Rey Supremo de los Noldor y el mal prevaleciese ya sea en forma de Morgoth, Sauron o quien sea que les sucedieran, jamás podría dormir una noche entera. Volvió a asomar por la ventana. Mithlond yacía en silencio, el palacio iluminado solamente por la Luna yacía apacible, había ordenado no prender las luces de la ciudad para evitar que Sauron tuviera su ubicación, en cambio guardias daban recorridos nocturnos con antorchas elficas durante toda la noche. Fijó su mirada al jardín que yacía a sus pies, solo para descubrir una sombra que deambulaba en silencio, estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias cuando un rayo de Luna le permitió distinguir quien era.


	2. La Batalla de Gwathló

Capítulo 2

La Batalla de Gwathló

Arrebatada de un sueño profundo y pesado, Silmarien despertó con una sensación inusual en su pecho, no recordaba del todo la pesadilla pero si los sentimientos que le había provocado. Sus ojos claros buscaron una luz en la habitación pero todo se encontraba en penumbra. Permaneció sentada en la cama en la misma posición en que la pesadilla la había arrojado al mundo real, aun no estaba del todo consiente. En la mañana había despertado en el camarote del barco, y ahora se encontraba en la oscuridad de una de las muchas habitaciones del palacio del Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Se incorporó de la cama derrotada al darse cuenta de que no podía volver a dormir, tomó la gaza vaporosa de su bata de noche y salió de su habitación. Recorrió los pasillos del palacio, pasando algunos guardias que se limitaban a pronunciar un "Buenas noches" o a asentir con su cabeza, hasta que por fin salió a un jardín pequeño, era más un patio interior con una fuente en el centro que asemejaba a la figura de una doncella elfica vertiendo el agua de un jarrón. Las olas del mar ya no se percibían, en cambio habían dado paso a la tranquila caída de agua de esa fuente. Se acercó lentamente, como si se tratara de otro sueño y fuera a desaparecer. Hasta que una voz fuerte le hablo a sus espaldas y la hiso girar sobre sus pies en un sobresalto.

-No debería estar sola a estas horas de la noche- dijo Gil Galad, quien la miro extrañado al darse cuenta de que su frente brillaba en sudor- Se siente bien? Necesita algo?

-Disculpe Majestad- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- tuve un mal sueño y no pude volver a dormir.

-Es difícil conciliar el sueño estos días- dijo Gil Galad tomando asiento en la orilla de la fuente, hizo ademan para que la dama imitara su gesto, lo cual hiso no muy segura de sus pasos- Siento mucho el fallecimiento de su padre- Ella lo miro seriamente, como si las condolencias del Rey fuera lo último que se esperara.

-Gracias, Majestad.- dijo Silmarien- Mi hermano lo ha sobrellevado mejor que yo, me hace sentir débil.

-Extrañar a alguien no es señal de debilidad, yo aún extraño a mi padre- dijo Gil Galad.

-Es solo que todos dicen que hay un lugar donde la gente va cuando muere y ahí esperan a los que todavía no han dejado la Tierra- dijo Silmarien, y después de una pausa, como si no estuviera segura de sus pensamientos dijo- Pero siento tener la certeza de que yo no iré a ese lugar. Y no volveré a ver a mi Padre ni a mi hermano.

Ereinion a pesar de que entendía completamente a la dama, su fuerte nunca había sido expresar sus sentimientos, la vida lo único que le había enseñado era a ser fuerte, decidido, calculador, buen gobernante y guerrero, no había cabida para más cuando se llevaba sobre la cabeza la corona de los Noldor.

-Aún hay razones en esta tierra por las cuales ser feliz, es en estos casos cuando debemos valorarlas más y aferrarnos a ellas- dijo lo mejor que pudo. Ereinion la miro sonreír por primera vez, debió haber encontrado las palabras correctas.

-Debo retirarme, Señor- dijo Silmarien poniéndose de pie. Creyó haber descubierto la mirada furtiva de un guardia que pasaba, y se sintió incomoda repentinamente.- No le quito más su tiempo, debe de descansar, me sentiría culpable si esto lo afectara negativamente en batalla- Acto seguido reverencía al Rey y se marcha.

El cielo clareaba, la Luna despedía al sol en el Oeste cuando Gil Galad arreglaba la montura de su caballo en los establos. En su pecho vestía su estandarte de estrellas, símbolo de su Casa, y en su mano Aiglos se encontraba en silencio pero expectante, sentía el mal cerca y una tenue luz emanaba desde su empuñadura hacia cada extremo. Ya era famosa entre las criaturas malignas de la Tierra, había ganado renombre en la última guerra de Beleriand, y quien se interpusiera en su camino sabía que ese era su último aliento.

-Ereinion, Tar- Minastir y Ciryatur ya nos esperan en la puerta- dijo Elrond asomando su cabeza en los establos.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo montando su caballo, tan negro como la noche.

Efectivamente, los Numenoreanos ya se encontraban esperando en las puertas de la muralla de la ciudad. Tanto Tar- Minastir como sus capitanes portaban el Árbol Blanco en el pecho, Nimloth, símbolo de unión entre las razas, y símbolo de agradecimiento por su lealtad a Eru y a los Eldar.

-Buenos días Tar-Minastir, espero que la noche haya devuelto la fuerza a su puño, porque hoy la necesitará más que nunca- dijo Gil Galad.

-Nunca la ha perdido- dijo Tar-Minastir riendo- limpiar las colonias del Sur de la Tierra Media me ha dado la practica suficiente para acabar con mil orcos yo mismo.

-Y me temo que hay mucho que hacer todavía por esas tierras- comento Ciryatur seriamente- me retiro, los barcos están listos y esperando en la embocadura del rio. Calculo que estaré pisando los talones de la hueste de Sauron antes de que caiga la noche más tardar.

-Tenna rato (hasta pronto)- dijeron al unísono.

-No puede ser- exclamó Tar-Minastir al darse cuenta de quien se acercaba a ellos- ¿Que sería la vida sin hermanas testarudas?

La figura de Silmarien se acercaba apresurada jalando de las riendas de un caballo blanco, vestía una sobreveste marrón sobre un vestido azul oscuro también con el Árbol Blanco bordado a lo largo de su pecho, dos largas trenzas recorrían su cuerpo como ríos oscuros culminando en dos listones de plata.

-Buenos días Señores- dijo seriamente haciendo una rápida reverencia, y volviéndose a Gil Galad prosiguió- Señor, mi hermano ha impuesto su poder de Rey sobre mi impidiendo que los acompañe hoy en batalla, no me queda más remedio que pedir su permiso para unirme al cuerpo de salud en su campamento, pero le pido por favor que no me dejen atrás.

-Por eso te dije que aun veo a mi hermano en ellos- dijo Elrond riendo a Gil Galad- no toman un "No" como respuesta.

-Le doy mi consentimiento, pero temo que las cosas que se ven en el cuerpo de salud pueden llegar a impresionarla.- contestó Gil Galad.

-Gracias Señor- dijo Silmarien sonriendo- no se preocupe por mí, no soy tan frágil como aparento.

Gil Galad asintió con la cabeza. Una trompeta retumbó en el aire en un gran estruendo, la hora de tomar posición había llegado, el destino esperaba tras esa muralla a ser reclamado. Sin una palabra más, una mirada fue la despedida, y Silmarien observó como las compuertas se abrían de par en par frente a ellos dejando ver a lo lejos el campamento de los Noldor, y más allá, una mancha oscura, fétida, como si en el lienzo de una hermosa pintura se hubiera derramado tinta negra. Las Montañas Azules eran coronadas por la nieve como Gil Galad era coronado por estrellas. Silmarien miró como el Señor de los Noldor se alejaba terrible y orgulloso, hijo digno de Fingon y decendiente de Finwe, cabalgando con Aiglos presta para la batalla.

La gente pasaba de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda, donde hileras de camas improvisadas se desplegaban frente a ella, y de cada extremo una estación de curación por cada 10 camas. Silmarien buscaba con la mirada a través del barullo a la persona encargada, hasta que por fin vio a una elfa alta, dando órdenes a otra que llevaba en sus manos gazas teñidas de rojo.

-Dama Silmarien- dijo la elfa cuando por fin le prestó atención- la estaba esperando, cuando el Rey me avisó que apoyaría no podía estar más agradecida, sabe suturar? Espero que tenga alguna idea para que sirven algunas de las medicinas que utilizamos los Eldar- decía rápidamente.

-No se preocupe, usted dígame en que la apoyo, no soy una inexperta en el tema- la elfa sonrió y le pidió que la siguiera.

-Ella es Eruiel, Eruiel te presento a la Dama Silmarien de Numenor- la elfa rubia de ojos verdes hiso una reverencia con todo y los frascos y gasas que llevaba en brazos- apóyense mutuamente, trabajaran esta sección de camillas.

-Claro que si Narie- dijo Eruiel

En ese momento los gritos de batalla comenzaron. Por unos segundos la conmoción y el bullicio dentro de la tienda se detuvo y todos se miraron unos a otros, inmóviles, solo escuchando lo que sucedía a escasa distancia de ellos en el campo de batalla.

-Todos a sus posiciones, ¡un segundo puede ser decisivo entre la vida y la muerte!- gritó la Elfa a todo su equipo de curadores- dentro de poco nos van a hacer falta manos - dijo volviendo a Silmarien un tanto estresada.

Sauron se encontraba al frente de su ejército montado en un enorme caballo azabache que parecía haber salido del mismo Angband, vestía su figura de Annatar, poderoso y hermoso al mismo tiempo, sus cabellos oscuros eran llevados por el viento que soplaba desde la montañas, y a sus espaldas la gran hueste de orcos se desplegaba como su sombra, hueste que el mismo había arrastrado desde Mordor destruyendo todo a su paso. La mirada de Sauron se posaba fijamente en su objetivo: Gil Galad. Se sentía burlado por el Rey, lo había echado de Lindon cuando llego ofreciendo sus dones, y había descubierto su maligno plan de dominar los anillos de poder. Venía a tomar venganza, le arrebataría la vida al Rey y tomaría lo que era suyo, los dos anillos elficos que Gil Galad tenía en su poder.

-Ereinion, Tar- Minastir se encuentra tras esas colinas de la derecha- decía Elrond acercándose a galope - está listo a la señal.

-Perfecto- dijo Ereinion, y mirando a su compañero de al lado prosiguió- Listo para el ultimo día en batalla, Glorfindel?

-Más que listo, pueden sacar a los Balrogs- rio el Señor elfo.

-Conociéndote estoy seguro que te lanzarías tú solo a luchar cuerpo con cuerpo con 3 Balrogs a la vez- dijo Elrond.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, los estandartes azules estrellados de Gil Galad ondeaban violentamente como ávidos de reclamar la tierra que se les quería ser arrebatada. De pronto el viento arrastró desde el ejército de Sauron un rugido desgarrador, y en la lejanía Gil Galad observo como la hueste de orcos se empezó a movilizar.

-Señores, siempre es un placer tenerlos a mi lado en batalla- dijo Gil Galad- A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon! A tiro ammen, Faniulos!- gritó volviéndose a su ejército con Aiglos extendida hacia el frente, ahora más brillante y poderosa.

Los jinetes comenzaron a galopar con sus lanzas elficas apuntado hacia el frente, bajaban al encuentro de los orcos hasta que chocaron con ellos como las blancas olas del mar chocan violentamente contra las rocas de un acantilado. Después en el mundo no se escuchaba más que gritos y el sonido del metal golpeando con metal.

-Déjenme! Estoy bien! Tengo que volver!- gritaba un elfo rubio que era arrastrado dentro de la tienda de curación por otros dos, sus armaduras manchadas de sangre tanto propia como ajena.

-pónganlo de este lado- corrió Euriel a su encuentro. Los dos elfos depositaron a su inquieto compañero en una de las camillas.

-Que fue lo que le ocurrió?- pregunto Euriel

-A parte de que una flecha le atravesó el hombro, un orco por poco lo parte en dos, por fortuna solo alcanzó a rozarlo.

-Puedo seguir, no hay necesidad de que me dejen aquí!- seguía gritando.

-Gracias, aquí nos encargaremos de el- dijo Euriel despidiendo a los dos guerreros Noldor- Silmarien, ayúdame a quitarle la armadura, limpia la herida en su hombro y comienza a cocerlo.

-Euriel! Trajeron a dos soldados más por aquí!- grito un elfo del otro lado de la tienda.

-Ve haciendo como te dije, en un momento vuelvo a ayudarte- dijo desapareciendo en el gentío de heridos y curadores.

Silmarien recostó de nuevo al inquieto paciente que trataba vanamente de sentarse en la camilla, comenzó a desabrocharle la armadura para dejar al descubierto la horrible herida que había dejado la flecha. Tomó una gaza empapada en agua y un líquido que usaban los Eldar para desinfectar y comenzó a limpiar la herida, un gemido se escuchaba cada vez que pasaba la gaza por la carne en vivo.

-No sé cómo pensó en volver a la batalla, Señor- dijo Silmarien- su brazo apenas tiene movilidad.

-Uno se las ingenia en el campo- dijo ya un poco más resignado. Miró a su joven sanadora de cerca, nunca antes la había visto, había algo en ella que no le cuadraba- Usted no es un Elda- dijo por fin.

-No, no lo soy- dijo Silmarien un poco molesta quitando la mirada un segundo de su trabajo solo para encontrar los azules ojos del rubio Elda.

-No me mal interprete- dijo notando el disgusto de la joven- no sé si es la conmoción o la pérdida de sangre, pero por un momento pensé que lo era. Soy Gildor.

-Silmarien de Andunie. Por favor recuéstese, tengo que revisar la herida de su abdomen- Silmarien retiro la camisa plateada manchada de sangre para descubrir una herida profunda a lo largo del blanco abdomen del Elda.

-Es la hermana del Rey de Numenor- dijo Gildor encajando las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Así es, lo vio en batalla?- dijo Silmarien impaciente.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba luchando al lado de Gil Galad, después desperté cuando me estaban arrastrando a esta tienda- dijo entre quejidos. Desde su posición solo podía observar el rostro pálido de la dama concentrado en lo que su mano derecha daba puntadas. Aquí y allá algunos quejidos de dolor se le escapaban

-Listo Señor, por favor, trate de no hacer esfuerzos, sino las heridas se le abrirán y puede infectárseles.

-Ya me cociste?- dijo Gildor sorprendido al encontrar la herida de su abdomen limpia y cerrada.

-Sí, ya quedó.

-Tienes buena mano para cocer.

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes- dijo Silmarien sonriendo.

La noche se cerraba en el mundo y el trabajo en la tienda improvisada como hospital el bullicio no parecía cesar, los heridos se recibían al por mayor tanto hombres como elfos, apenas y podían darse abasto. La noche dio paso al día y con ella se llevó el murmullo de la batalla. Afuera de la tienda ya no escuchaban más los rumores de la guerra, en cambio dentro de la tienda, los quejidos de los agonizantes gobernaban el aire. Silmarien después de atender al último hombre que habían traído a la tienda regreso a revisar a Gildor quien dormía agotado, después de una noche luchando por su vida, el peligro ya había pasado, sus heridas ya no sangraban.

-Silmarien- se acercó Euriel- como te fue sola? Disculpa no haber podido apoyarte, pero esta ha sido la noche más ocupada que hemos tenido a lo largo de la guerra.

-Seguramente por el ejército de mi hermano, más soldados, más trabajo para los curadores.

-Con todo esto olvide que eres la hermana del Rey de Numenor y ya hasta te estoy hablando con mucha confianza.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, el protocolo llega a ser muy exhaustivo, a veces solo quiero que lleguen al punto de las cosas sin tantos adornos.

-Dama Silmarien- dijo un hombre acercándose a ellas.

-Elentur, que haces aquí?- dijo Silmarien sorprendida al reconocer al guerrero.

-Su hermano me ha pedido que viniera a buscarla.

-Le ha pasado algo?

-No, todo lo contrario, la batalla ha terminado, es por eso que quiere reunirse con usted-Silmarien y Euriel se miraron sonriendo.

-Ve, anda, yo me quedo cubriéndote- la incitó Euriel.

Gil Galad hablaba cuando Silmarien y su acompañante entraron a la tienda del Rey, que por más sigilosamente que trataron de hacerlo no pudieron impedir que las miradas del grupo de Eldar se tornaran hacia ellos. Su hermano la contemplo con cara de urgencia al ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre y sus trenzas largas despeinadas, pero Silmarien se limitó a hacer un ademan con las manos para evitar interrumpir al Rey. Gil Galad la miro con una seria preocupación, la dama se veía cansada, y por su apariencia parecía que ella también había estado en batalla.

-Señor, el enemigo ha sido derrotado mucho antes del tiempo estimado, esto solo amerita una gran celebración en Lindon- decía un elfo de cabellos oscuros, al parecer un capitán del ejército de Gil Galad.

-Ha sido debilitado, destruimos por completo su ejército, pero ha huido, está lejos de haber sido derrotado, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo le tome reconstruir su fuerza- decía Ereinion pensativo.

-Pueden ser siglos Ereinion, toma la victoria que está en tus manos y disfrútala- decía Glorfindel.

-La unión del Rey de los Noldor y el Rey de los Hombres nos ha dado esta victoria- confirmo Elrond- Tar- Minastir, si no hubiera prestado su ayuda, esto hubiera terminado totalmente diferente.

-Siempre tendrán la lealtad de los hombres de Numenor mientras yo posea el Cetro- decía Tar- Minastir- después de todo somos familia lejana.

Elrond sonrió al recordar a su hermano Elros, aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo que había partido de esta tierra, seguía sintiendo su presencia todavía en la Casa Real de Numenor.

-Entonces cual es la fecha de este bien merecido festejo?- insistió Glorfindel sonriendo- debo admitir que extraño la alegría habitual de Mithlond.

\- y me imagino que eso incluye la hidromiel y el vino- repuso Ereinion sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, nada mejor que una buena compañía con una copa en la mano.

-Tan pronto y los soldados hayan descansado y disfrutado de su familia podremos organizar la celebración- decretó Ereinion- pueden retirarse.

Los guerreros salieron de la tienda con un espíritu alegre, la maldad había sido expulsada de su poderoso reino, sus casas y familias estaban de nuevo a salvo. Ereinion se tumbó en la silla que estaba a su lado, exhausto, paso una mano por su rostro como quien en su mente guarda tantas cosas que teme que se le desborden de la cabeza.

-Alteza, su brazo- Ereinion levanto la mirada para encontrar solamente a Silmarien parada cerca de la entrada para luego mirar su brazo, un hilo carmín salía a través de su armadura.

-No me había percatado.

-Ha de ser una pequeñez a comparación de otras heridas que ha sufrido, pero de igual forma debe de ser atendido, si me permite, puedo vendarle el brazo- dijo Silmarien acercándose al Rey antes de recibir ninguna respuesta.

Ereinion se retiró tanto su dorada armadura como la cota de malla que vestía debajo, de la cual parte de los eslabones habían sido reventados al recibir la feroz estocada, que si no fuera por su armadura elfica, bien podría haberle cercenado el brazo. Silmarien desgarró la manga ensangrentada del camisón plateado que vestía el Rey, y encontró la profunda hendidura que había provocado el filo de una espada orca, sacó una gaza de entre los bolsillos de su vestido y comenzó a palpar la herida en un intento de limpiarla.

-Narie quedo muy satisfecha con el trabajo que hiso con los heridos- comento Ereinion.

-Solo hice lo que me indicaron hacer, Señor- dijo Silmarien encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso fue un buen despliegue de modestia para una princesa Numenoreana- bromeó Erenion.

-Bueno, es que tampoco los Numenoreados somos tan orgullosos como los Noldor- sonrio Silmarien sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Los Noldor tenemos fama de orgullosos?- dijo Ereinion entre risas.

-Si, Señor.

-quien lo dice?

-Los libros, Alteza, hay miles de libros que narran todas las hazañas de su familia, es como si ya lo conociera sin siquiera haberlo visto.

-Uno no puede conocer a alguien por lo que otros escriben de él.

-Supongo que no- dijo Silmarien sonriendo por fin encontrando la mirada azul de Ereinion- Listo! Su brazo quedara como nuevo, listo para una nueva batalla.

-Espero que no haya necesidad de ponerlo a prueba en mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero, de igual forma espero estar cerca por si necesita que le curen alguna herida.

Ereinion miro la luminosa sonrisa de la Dama que tenía a escasa distancia frente de él, parecía una persona diferente a la taciturna y melancólica doncella que había entrado a su palacio apenas el día anterior. Se alegró al descubrir que la nube que nublaba sus ojos claros había desaparecido, dando paso a la luz que los descendientes de los eldar entre los hombres aun poseían.

"… _Y Sauron odiaba a los Númenóreanos a causa de los hechos de sus padres y de su antigua alianza con los Elfos y su fidelidad a los Valar; tampoco olvidaba la ayuda que Tar—Minastir había prestado a Gil-galad tiempo atrás, cuando el Anillo Único fue forjado y hubo guerra entre Sauron y los Elfos en Eriador. Ahora se enteró de que el poder y el esplendor de los Reyes de Númenor habían aumentado; y los odió todavía más; y tuvo miedo de que invadieran sus territorios y le arrebataran el dominio del Este. Pero por largo tiempo no se atrevió a desafiar a los Señores del Mar, y se retiró de las costas."_


	3. Un Ápice del Destino

Capítulo 3

Un Apice del Destino

Una flecha rompía el viento a su paso, su zumbido era como el relámpago que antecede al trueno, hasta que por fin dio en su blanco, los vítores se alzaron en el aire, y el guerrero que había salido victorioso hacía una reverencia al público en las gradas y al estrado donde se encontraban el Rey y su séquito de nobles. La celebración por el fin de la Guerra y los Años Oscuros tomaba lugar en Lindon. Mithlond se vestía de fiesta, las calles estaban inundadas de música y bailes que hacía parecer que la maldad nunca había estado tocando sus puertas. El torneo de tiro con arco se llevaba a cabo, y docenas de nobles caballeros se habían inscrito al enterarse del premio de la competencia.

-No recuerdo haber visto una competencia tan reñida, los puntos de ventaja de cada participante son muy pocos entre si - comentaba Elrond, visiblemente pendiente de los puntajes del marcador.

-Ves Ereinion? ofrecer como recompensa un beso de la Dama Silmarien fue la mejor idea, no sé porque te oponías tanto- dijo Glorfindel.

-Debo de confesar que ha sido el mejor torneo que he asistido en años- dijo Tar-Minastir divertido.

Ereinion se mantenía serio mirando como el caballero ganador se acercaba al estrado a recibir su premio.

-Su Alteza- dijo el guerrero elfo haciendo una solemne reverencia- Sailon, de la Casa de Mármol, a su servicio.

Gil Galad se puso de pie y se adelantó hacia el guerrero.

-Sailon, grandes han sido tus hazañas en la guerra y certera ha sido tu flecha, por lo tanto has sido el merecedor de la presea de este día- Ereinion miró a la Dama Silmarien que se encontraba rodeada de las doncellas nobles de Mithlond, se mantenía expectante a los movimientos del Rey que con un ademan le pidió que se acercara.

La alta y delicada figura de la Dama se presentó ante Sailon de la Casa de Mármol, y por un momento la belleza de la dama lo transportó a épocas antiguas, cuando aún Menegroth se encontraba en el corazón de Doriath y Finrod Felangund se sentaba en el trono de Nargothrond. El caballero lentamente se hincó y agachó su cabeza, solo para después sentir el sutil rose de los labios de la dama en su frente.

-Sailon de la Casa de Marmol, que tu brazo lleve siempre tu espada con firmeza, como tus flechas sean siempre atinadas- dijo Silmarien colocando una corona de guirnaldas en la rubia cabeza del caballero. Los vítores se elevaron en el aire de nuevo.

-Gracias por rescatarme de esas competencias Euriel- Las dos damas paseaban tranquilamente por las calles adoquinadas de la ciudad con dirección al mercado.

-No podía hacer menos por ti, de verdad tu cara no disimulaba tu enfado.

-No es que me desagraden los torneos, pero estar sentada toda la mañana ya me había empezado a enfadar - decía Silmarien- además quería desaparecer antes de que al Señor Glorfindel se le ocurriera otra idea para amenizar el evento.

-Debes de admitir que ponerte a ti de premio motivó a más de un caballero- decía Euriel divertida.

-No entiendo porque, tantas damas hermosas que tiene la corte, digo, nunca vas a comparar la belleza inmortal de una alta dama de los Eldar, a la belleza común de una mujer mortal.

-Es eso precisamente lo que cautiva de ti- Euriel miró la cara de incognito de Silmarien- Nunca serás más hermosa de lo que eres ahora o más joven de lo que eres en este momento, los Eldar te vemos casi como una ilusión, un espejismo que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento, y es ahí donde reside tu belleza, en tu mortalidad.

-Nunca lo había visto de ese modo- dijo Silmarien pensativa.

-Hablando de altas damas de los Eldar- dijo Euriel mirando a un grupo de damas congregadas en una de las bancas de la plaza.

-Aiya Euriel! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo una alegre doncella de cabellos oscuros.

-Aiya Valadhiel, estoy mostrándole la ciudad a la Dama Silmarien de Numenor- las hermosas doncellas se limitaron a sonreír y Silmarien solo asintió con su cabeza- Pensé que estarían alistándose para el baile en palacio.

-En eso estábamos, pero venimos a escuchar las nuevas de boca de Aranissë.

-Gildor ha vuelto a pedir su mano- dijo otra de las damas con un tono burlesco en su voz.

-¿De verdad?! ¿Y qué has contestado Aranissë?

-Lo rechacé, por supuesto- contestó una hermosa dama que se encontraba agraciadamente sentada en la banca. A ese tipo de belleza se refería Silmarien, Aranissë tenía el orgulloso porte de los noldor, su larga melena caía libremente por su cuerpo como una cascada de oro y sus grandes ojos azules armonizaban con las delicadas facciones de su pálido rostro.

-Yo no te tuviera la paciencia que te tiene Gildor, después de la tercera vez que lo rechazaste yo hubiera puesto la mirada en otra dama- decía Valadhiel.

-Si él no ha entendido ya no es culpa mía- decía fríamente Aranissë.

-Lo que nadie logra entender es como no te agrada, es apuesto, excelente guerrero, sin mencionar que viene de una de las casas más nobles de los noldor- decía Valadhiel.

\- A mí me impresionó su valentía en la batalla, estaba herido de muerte pero él se empeñaba en regresar a luchar- todas miraron a Silmarien quien se había atrevido a dar su opinión.

-Valadhiel, veo que encuentras muchas cualidades en Gildor, tal vez la dama Silmarien y tu terminen peleando a muerte por su afecto- dijo Aranissë.

-No seas absurda- dijo Valadhiel sonrojándose.

-Nosotras nos retiramos, no queremos llegar tarde al baile y todavía ni comenzamos a prepararnos- se despidió Euriel. El sol ya se había puesto en el Oeste cuando las dos damas encaminaban sus pasos al palacio.

-Esa fue la mejor demostración de altivez que he presenciado jamás- dijo Silmarien refiriéndose a la orgullosa dama noldorin.

-Aranissë ha sido así desde que tengo memoria- decía Euriel mientras tomaba a Silmarien por el brazo y apresuraba sus pasos- Su padre era Echtelion de la Fuente.

-¿El Señor Elfo de Gondolin?- preguntó Silmarien sorprendida al ver Euriel que asentía con la cabeza.

-Pertenece a una de las Casas más poderosas de los Noldor y vive bajo la leyenda de su padre.

-Debe ser una carga muy pesada de llevar.

-Sobre todo una pena muy grande, muchos seres queridos perecieron en la caída de Gondolin, yo misma perdí a mi hermano.

Silmarien de pronto reparó en los ojos esmeralda entristecidos de su amiga y pudo sentir su aflicción. Por un momento compadeció a los Eldar, porque sus vidas eran eternas al igual que sus penas, sus almas no encontrarían descanso pues estaban atadas al destino de Arda, y así, con la pesadez de los años que tanto momentos alegres traen también momentos aciagos, esperarían el fin del mundo. Erú en cambio, había regalado a sus segundos hijos el don de la muerte, el don del descanso, donde se liberarían de todas las ataduras del mundo.

El gran salón de palacio lucía imponente, el techo abovedado se abría en una cúpula de cristal dejando ver el esplendor de las estrellas que tanto amaban los Eldar, y donde debería de haber paredes, innumerables arcos se abrían al mundo, por donde la brisa marina pasaba libremente seguida del sonido de las olas del mar que acompañaban a la orquesta situada al fondo del salón. El recinto se encontraba lleno, los hermosos y nobles invitados tomaban su lugar en sus mesas, mientras otros presumían de sus agraciados movimientos en la pista de baile que se encontraba frente a la larga mesa del Rey. El vocero anunciaba a los recién llegados y acto seguido hacían reverencia a su Soberano antes de pasar a tomar asiento en sus mesas.

-¿A quién buscas?- decía Elrond.

-A nadie, por supuesto- dijo Ereinion orgullosamente al reparar en la pícara sonrisa de Elrond.

-Te decía que deberíamos mandar una tropa más allá de las Montañas Azules para cerciorarnos de que no haya escapado un solo orco con vida-continuó Elrond.

-De hecho ya he mandado a una tropa hacia las Montañas Azules, pero tienes razón hay que explorar más allá y acercarnos a Imladris.

-Puedo llevar a los hombres si es que no me necesitas en Lindon- se acomidió Elrond. Ereinion solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos de encontrar otra ocasión para hablar de esto con más detalle, en una fiesta no se puede- dijo Glorfindel.

-Tar- Minastir y Dama Silmarien de Andunie!- se escuchó en el salón.

La música paró y las parejas que se encontraba en la pista de baile abrieron paso a los dos personajes que cruzaban el salón hacia el Rey. Las cienes de Tar- Minastir eran ceñidas por la magnífica corona de Numenor, sus oscuros cabellos ondulados eran mecidos por la brisa marina, y sus finas vestiduras plateadas eran solo un ápice de su poderío y fortuna. Ereinion entonces miró a la Dama Silmarien, sus largos cabellos oscuros la perseguían como una sombra llena de estrellas, en su cabeza descansaba una delicada tiara plateada de Mithril que hacia juego con el cinturón que ceñía sus caderas manufacturado con el mismo material. De pronto el mundo cambió. El salón de palacio ya no era el salón de palacio, y la Dama Silmarien ya no se encontraba en compañía de su hermano, si no sola, el antes hermoso recinto se había convertido en un lugar sombrío, lleno de terror y muerte, su hermoso vestido celeste se había convertido en una armadura elfica. Ereinion miró sus manos y las encontró mancilladas con lodo y sangre, y cuando miró a su alrededor se descubrió en una vasta tierra en donde los pantanos se precedían unos a otros hasta donde acaba la tierra y comienza el cielo -Ereinion…- escuchó la voz de la dama, su mirada encontró su rostro afligido mientras estiraba una mano como queriendo tocarlo…-Ereinion- volvía a escuchar la suplicante voz, pero no podía moverse, la tenía frente a él, pero no podía acercársele…

-Ereinion- la voz ya no era de la dama, y de pronto miró a su alrededor como si las luces del salón se hubieran encendido súbitamente- Ereinion- dijo la voz de Elrond, el caballero lo miraba preocupado- ¿estás bien? De pronto te perdiste…

-Estoy bien, es solo que…- en ese momento Silmarien y Tar Minastir hacían una reverencia ante el- no es nada, olvídalo.

-¿Has visto algo, verdad?- dijo Elrond, adivinando que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto Ereinion no fue algo agradable juzgando por la cara de espanto que tenía.

-A veces quisiera que la Dama Galadriel no te hubiera enseñado sus dones- dijo Glorfindel.

-Han sido muy útiles en el pasado, pero esta vez me mostró algo que no entiendo en lo absoluto- dijo Ereinion su rostro aun presa de la confusión.

Glorfindel y Elrond se miraron sin necesidad de decir una palabra para estar de acuerdo, en otro momento más apropiado interrogarían a su Rey y amigo.

-Por Eru! No la dejan ni llegar bien a la fiesta- exclamó Glorfindel. Ereinion miró a la pareja que abría la pista de baile, la Dama Silmarien y Gildor hacían una mutua reverencia antes de empezar la música.

-Esto no es de nadie pero culpa tuya Glorfindel, atrajiste demasiado la atención de la gente hacia ella hoy en el torneo- replicó Ereinion.

-Es tan efímera la vida de los Edain que no malgastaran la oportunidad de compartir un momento con la Dama y Tar- Minastir- dijo Elrond- Los años pasan tan rápido que parece que un día estuviste hablando con ellos, al siguiente ya han pasado 300 años y te das cuenta de que ya no se encuentran en el mundo.

Ereinion sintió como un fuerte escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral desde la médula.

La pieza ya había acabado y Gildor le ofreció su brazo "bueno" a Silmarien para salir de la pista de baile, el otro brazo aún lo tenía vendado e inmóvil a causa de sus heridas, pero a pesar de todo es un excelente bailarín, pensó la Dama.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas mejorando, Gildor.

-Tuve una excelente sanadora- dijo el caballero sonriendo- tenía que agradecerte de alguna manera.- dijo besando la mano de la dama, Silmarien le sonrió pensando cómo es que Aranisse se atrevía a rechazar a Gildor, era todo un caballero.

-Euriel!- dijo Silmarien divisando a su amiga en una mesa cerca de donde estaban parados- disculpa Gildor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Silmarien, ¿cómo es que no te había visto?

-Acabo de llegar, la doncella aun no terminaba de peinarme cuando llegó Minastir por mí, casi la quita para terminar de peinarme el.

-Pues llegaste justo a tiempo para el espectáculo- dijo Euriel mirando hacia el Rey y a la Dama que se encontraba junto a él tomando de su brazo- Aranisse debió de haberle rogado para que la invitara a bailar, Gil Galad no baila con nadie, pero es todo un caballero, no va a rechazar la invitación de una dama.

-Y menos de una dama tan hermosa- decía Silmarien -Creo que ya encontramos la razón del rechazo al pobre caballero Gildor.

-Aranisse siempre ha sido muy ambiciosa, pero no me parecería una locura si los dos terminaran juntos- dijo Euriel.

Silmarien disimuló la aguda punzada de su estómago, y siguió la lenta y agraciada danza de la pareja. Todo mundo los veía como presas de una hermosa visión, y entonces recordó sus propias palabras, "Nunca vas a comparar la belleza inmortal de una alta dama de los Eldar, a la belleza común de una mujer mortal."

Una hermosa mañana se desplegaba por todo Mithlond, la primavera había traído la cálida brisa del mar al Golfo de Lhun, especialmente al hermoso jardín de palacio donde dos figuras se encontraban charlado y tomando su desayuno.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar- dijo Minastir mirando a su alrededor los altos arboles plateados con sus flores doradas.

-Siempre será bienvenido, considere mi palacio su propia casa- dijo Gild Galad dando un sorbo a su copa de cristal.

-Espero que la vida me alcance para poder visitarlo en más ocasiones, me temo que los proyectos que tengo en puerta ni siquiera me permiten regresar a Numenor, tanto que extraño Armenelos.

-Pensé que cuando ordenó a sus hombres a prepararse para partir tenía la vista puesta en Numenor- dijo Ereinion intrigado.

-Mi camino se desvía todavía más al sur de la Tierra Media, a las colonias que tenemos cerca del bosque de Fangorn, Gracias a Eru las aldeas están floreciendo, y he mandado a construir una torre de vigilancia, es una desgracia que Mordor sea el vecino de esas hermosas tierras, especialmente Ithilien, ese bosque es tan hermoso como cualquier bosque mágico de los elfos.

\- Con todo su ejército destruido y los Numenoreanos vigilando sus movimientos, Sauron no se atreverá a dar un paso fuera de sus tierras malditas- Gil Galad miró el fuego que manaba de la mirada de Minastir, ese fuego que impulsa a los segundos nacidos a realizar grandes cosas con el poco tiempo que se les ha prestado en la Tierra, luego recordó los ojos claros de la Dama SIlmarien, que a diferencia de los de su hermano, carecían de esta flama- ¿Su hermana lo acompañara en su viaje?

-No tiene opción, no dispongo en este momento de un barco que la lleve a Numenor, necesito a mi ejército en las colonias, tenemos que limpiar las tierras de orcos y demás alimañas.

-¿Será apropiado para una Dama como lo es su hermana participar en ese tipo de afrentas?

-La última vez que estuvimos en las colonias hace ya algunos años, persiguió a una hueste de orcos hasta cerca del bosque elfico que se encuentra en las faldas de las montañas nubladas.

-¿Lothlorien?

-Sí, Lothlorien. Empezaba a preocuparme pues no había tenido noticias suyas en mucho tiempo, pero para mi sorpresa y deleite, debí estar más preocupado por los pobres orcos que ella y los guerreros que llevaba consigo masacraron- dijo riendo Minastir.

-Si está acuerdo, puede quedarse en Lindon hasta su regreso, estará más segura de lo que podría estar en ningún lugar, y no tendrá que preocuparse por ella- propuso Ereinion.

-Sería lo mejor para todos, aunque dudo que esté de acuerdo, cazar orcos es casi su pasatiempo favorito, tañer arpas y tejer siempre han sido actividades secundarias.

Ereinion quedo pensativo imaginando como la delicada figura de la dama podría entrar en el de una mujer guerrera, pensándolo bien, esa imagen no le parecía en lo absoluto desagradable.

La luz de la tarde se filtraba por el enorme ventanal de doble altura de la biblioteca, su calidez traía un aire melancólico al lugar pero indescriptiblemente hermoso. Columnas de libros se desplegaban hasta la bóveda del recinto como pilares infinitos de conocimientos acomodados en libreros de maderas preciosas. El aroma que se desprendía de la combinación de la madera y los libros y pergaminos, inundaba el lugar, y ya se había convertido en una de sus aromas favoritas. Silmarien se encontraba inclinada en una de las muchas mesas de la biblioteca, hojeaba un libro donde se narraba las hazañas de los antiguos reinos elficos, la historia de los reyes antiguos con coronas que ahora yacían inmóviles en el fondo del mar o habían sido destruidas por el fuego de los dragones. Aquí y allá figuraba el nombre de Gil Galad y de las proezas de Aiglos, su magnífica pero terrible lanza. De pronto escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca crujir al ser abierta, pero cuando reparó su mirada en ella no vio a nadie, y continuó leyendo en voz alta.

"… _Tiempo atrás ese país había sido llamado Lindon por los Noldor, y este nombre tuvo en adelante; y muchos de los Eldar vivían allí todavía, demorándose, sin deseos de abandonar Beleriand, donde durante tanto tiempo habían luchado y trabajado. Gilgalad hijo de Fingon, era el rey, y con él estaba Elrond el Medio Elfo, hijo de Eärendil el Marinero y hermano de Elros, primer Rey de Númenor…"_

-Ya le dije que no se puede conocer a alguien por lo que se escribe de él- Silmarien se sobresaltó al escuchar la conocida voz.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que propone, Señor?- dijo Silmarien virándose para encontrar el hermoso rostro de Ereinion que la miraba un tanto divertido.

-Platicar por supuesto, salir a pasear, hay mucho que hacer en Mithlond además de leer libros que me imagino que ya se sabe de memoria.

-Las historias de la primera Edad son mis favoritas- dijo sonrojándose, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado observándola y cuanto había escuchado de lo que estaba leyendo- Especialmente la historia de Beren y Luthien.

-También es una de mis favoritas- dijo Ereinion tomando de la mesa el libro que Silmarien había estado leyendo- solamente que te has equivocado de página, está un poco más atrás.

-Sí, tonta de mi- dijo Silmarien siguiendo el juego, Ereinion le tendió el libro en la página correcta.

Silmarien miró el rostro de Ereinion que le sonreía, no le dejaba de sorprender lo hermoso que era, sus cabellos oscuros caían libres enmarcando sus fuertes facciones, era bastante más alto que ella y no podía evitar mirarlo hacia arriba, después de todo, es así como se debe de mirar a los Reyes de los Noldor.

-Temo que no habrá mucho tiempo para poder pasear, Señor- dijo Silmarien rompiendo el breve silencio de contemplación mutua- Mi hermano ya se prepara para partir, no nos queda mucho tiempo en Mithlond.

-Entonces debemos de aprovechar el tiempo- dijo Ereinion ofreciéndole su brazo.

Salieron de la biblioteca a recorrer los pasillos arcados del palacio, paseaban en una parte de este donde no había ni nobles ni sirvientes entrando y saliendo de las estancias donde se llevaban a cabo los quehaceres políticos de Lindon, sino que estaban en una parte de palacio que era destinada solamente al uso personal del Rey. Ereinion no podía creer su propio comportamiento, su lógica le decía que tratar de entablar una relación con la dama no era prudente, el tiempo de los Eldar era infinito, mientras que en un suspiro se llevaría la vida de la dama a un lugar que Eru no ha revelado aun. Mientras tanto la otra parte de él se sentía de lo más cómodo, y le hacía creer que lo demás no importaba.

\- He convencido a su hermano de que le permita pasar una temporada en Mithlond mientras él está visitando el sur.

-¿De verdad?- Ereinion miró el rostro perplejo de la dama.

-Claro, la última decisión es suya- dijo volviendo repentinamente a su aire serio que siempre portaba.

-No me malinterprete, claro que acepto su invitación, he empezado a apreciar Lindon tanto como a Numenor, es solo que no esperaba que usted intercediera por mí.

-Me pareció una buena idea- Silmarien sonrió. Ereinion había vuelto a su expresión grave al percatarse de que había sobrepasado las fronteras de su control personal.

Llegaron a una terraza abierta hacia el mar infinito, Silmarien admiro con asombro como a lo lejos casi tocando el horizonte, unas luces que se desplegaban a lo largo de lo que parecía una costa lejana.

-No puede ser, es…- dijo con sus ojos claros abiertos.

-Es Numenor- confirmo Ereinion. Elenna se desplegaba como un hermoso espejismo del basto mar- Puede ser visible a esta hora de la tarde, cuando el sol está cayendo y las luces de Mithlond aún no están encendidas.

-Es hermoso- decía admirando el hermoso paisaje mientras se posaba en el barandal de mármol de la terraza. Sus cabellos eran llevados violentamente por el viento, revoloteando por su rostro y mezclándose con los cabellos del Rey. De pronto una potente luz blanca cegó sus ojos, sintió como una pesadez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como si ella misma no pudiera mantenerse de pie, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Ereinion que la llamaba como desde otro mundo, pero no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, y lo último que sintió fue el frio piso de mármol de la terraza tocando su mejilla.


	4. Los dias en Lindon

Capítulo 4

Los días en Lindon

-La Dama Galadriel ha enviado una misiva a través de los numenoreanos de Tharbard, requiere de nuestra presencia en Imladris antes de que comience el invierno- Ereinion sentado tras su gran escritorio de cedro sostenía en sus manos una carta con el sello de la Dama Blanca en el sobre.

-Tengo la impresión de saber de qué se trata- comentó Cirdan sentado frente a Ereinion- Somos los últimos Señores de los Elfos en la Tierra Media y bajo nuestro cargo están los sobrevivientes de Beleriand, necesitamos estar de acuerdo en caso de que el mal se levante de nuevo en el Sur, sino queremos que suceda otra Nirnaed Arnoediad.

-Parece que tuviera el don de la clarividencia como la Dama Galadriel- decía Elrond que había tomado la carta de las manos de Ereinion y la examinaba- es exactamente lo que dice, alguna que otra palabra diferente.

-Joven Elrond, vivo en esta Tierra antes de que el sol y la luna cruzaran el cielo, he estado en más guerras de las que sus padres y abuelos han estado, lo raro sería no haber aprendido a presentir una tormenta cuando una nube negra se cerniera en el cielo- decía Cirdan con una sonrisa en el rostro, donde lo único que delataba su larga vida eran sus profundos ojos grises.

-Elrond, tenemos que reunirnos con Glorfindel para organizar la comitiva, llevaremos una o dos cuadrillas de guerreros, aprovecharemos para limpiar el camino de cualquier alimaña que podamos encontrarnos, quiero que mi gente vaya y venga por mi reino sin tener que preocuparse de toparse con orcos en el camino.

-Glorfindel estará más que feliz por la noticia, la paz de Lindon ya le está aburriendo, parece que no puede estar sin tener que cercenar cabezas de orcos de vez en cuando- Elrond salió por la puerta del despacho del Rey.

Cirdan miró a Ereinion, su actitud más seria de lo usual le decía que algo pasaba por la cabeza del Rey, nadie lo conocía mejor que él, después de todo él lo había acogido como a un hijo cuando Fingon lo mandó a Las Falas para que lo amparara bajo su tutela cuando previó que su reino en Hithlum caería y su muerte se acercaba.

-Te ves casado Ereinion, tu reino es el más grandioso al Este del Gran Mar, y gozas de paz, dime que es lo que te aflige- Ereinion lo miró serio, su mano posada en sus labios como en un gesto involuntario para que sus pensamientos no se le desbordaran de la boca.

-Es la hermana de Tar- Minastir, Silmarien- dijo por fin.

-Escuché que está enferma, es común en los Hombres.

-Ha estado inconsciente por dos días y nada de lo que los sanadores han intentado la han hecho regresar.

-¿Han pedido ayuda de un sanador de Numenor?

-Sí, el médico de cabecera de Minastir, pero sus métodos han sido igual de efectivos que todos los que se han tratado.

Los dos quedaron pensativos por unos minutos. Cirdan había entablado amistad con los Edain a lo largo de su vida y sabia de sus padecimientos, pero al igual que a todos los demás, le parecía insólito que ni la magia elfica o los remedios de los Dunedain hubieran puesto fin al padecimiento de la Dama. Debe ser algo más allá de nuestro poder, pensó a sus adentros.

-La primera vez que miré a la Dama, yo sin saber quién era, me pareció que no caminaba como un Eldar, pero tampoco me parecía que se contara entre los Edain…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- dijo Ereinion un tanto desconcertado con las cavilaciones de Cirdan.

-Me parece un tanto improbable que…- en ese momento un llamado urgente en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Señor, lamento molestarlo, pero Tar- Minastir me pidió que le avisara de inmediato- dijo un sirviente entrando al despacho.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Ereinion alarmado.

-La Dama Silmarien ha despertado.

Ereinion se levantó de un salto de su silla, cruzó los pasillos y puertas hasta llegar al Ala del palacio donde se situaban las alcobas de los invitados hasta que encontró la puerta correcta. Entró al lobby de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue la figura de Tar-Minastir.

-Ereinion- dijo el Rey de Numenor al percatarse de la presencia del Rey Noldo y de Cirdan que llegaba tras de el- has llegado muy rápido.

-Vine en cuanto me dijeron, ¿cómo está?

-Los sanadores le están haciendo algunas preguntas, según lo que dice Silmarien, esto nunca le había ocurrido, y los sanadores no encontraron nada malo en ella, es como si solo hubiera estado durmiendo- Ereinion alcanzó a ver a la dama que aún seguía recostada en la cama, algo notó en ella, algo que en el momento no pudo discernir.

-La dama está completamente lúcida, y tan fuerte como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido- dijo Narie, la jefa de la Casa de la Salud, desconcertada- pueden pasar a verla si gustan.

Ereinion caminó detrás de Tar-Minastir hacia la alcoba principal.

-Hermana, nuestro anfitrión ha venido a verte- dijo Tar- Minastir con un toque de sutileza que solo demostraba el aprecio que sentía por la dama. Silmarien miró a Ereinion, el rostro serio del Rey mostraba signos de preocupación y al mismo tiempo alivio.

-Le agradezco todas las atenciones, mi Señor, difícilmente me hubieran tratado mejor en otro lugar- Ereinion sonrió al tiempo que asentía con su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿sigue en pie su invitación de pasar un tiempo en Lindon?- bromeó Tar-Minastir.

-Ahora más que nunca- dijo Ereinion.

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que Tar-Minastir se embarcara con todos sus hombres hacia el Sur de la Tierra Media. Había prometido volver antes de que el crudo invierno dificultara su regreso a Numenor. Mientras tanto en Mithlond el verano se abría paso en el mundo a través de la brisa que empujaba las olas que llegaban como espuma a la orilla de Lindon. Una figura irrumpió en el paisaje, los cabellos dorados eran llevados por el viento a su antojo mientras el elfo se fijaba en el objetivo de su carrera.

-Señor Glorfindel, ¡eso es trampa!- gritó Eurien.

-Pensé que Aranisse ya había soltado el pañuelo- gruñía el caballero regresando a su posición en la línea de partida dibujada sobre la arena.

-Ni quien te crea Glorfindel, un Eldar con problemas de visión, eso déjaselo a los Edain.

-Hey Gildor! ¡Te escuché!- replicó Silmarien

-Sin afán de ofender- dijo Gildor encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ya están listos? En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!- gritó Aranisse dejando caer el pañuelo desde su níveo brazo elevado cual mástil. Los dos fornidos Eldar pasaron velozmente a cada lado de la dama haciendo revolotear sus ligeros vestidos de algodón.

-Te apuesto a que gana Gildor- decía Valadhiel.

-Ya se le adelantó Glorfindel- decía Kherion. Los presentes observaban a los competidores ansiosos, el objetivo del juego era llegar al otro lado, tomar la pelota de playa antes que el otro y regresar con ella a la meta.

-¡Glorfindel ganó la pelota!

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡No Gildor!- gritó Kherion llevándose las manos a la cabeza al ver como Gildor tacleaba a Glorfindel y lo tiraba a la arena quitándole la pelota. Gildor se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió el poco tramo que le quedaba para llegar a la meta.

-Y es así como reclamo mi premio- dijo Gildor y sin parar su carrera tomó a Silmarien y se la puso al hombro como si de un costal de tratara.

-¡Gildor bájame!

-Glorfindel dijo que tú eras el premio así que ¡vámonos!

-Bájala Gildor, vas a hacer que alguien te meta un golpe, ¡por no mencionar al Rey!- le gritaba Euriel corriendo tras de ellos en un intento fallido de rescatar a su amiga.

-Has algo Glorfindel- Valadhiel le metió un codazo al Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada que hasta entonces se encontraba divertido observando la escena.

-¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto el Rey?- inquirió Aranisse frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Te dije que me bajaras!- dijo Silmarien arremetiendo un golpe en las costillas de Gildor que soltó un grito de dolor. Las damas vieron horrorizadas como los dos rodaban por la arena hacia la orilla y una ola los empapaba, mientras los caballeros disfrutaban de la comicidad de la escena.

-¡Silamarien, ¿estás bien?!- Euriel corrió a ayudar a Silmarien.

-¡Auch!, eso creo- dijo poniéndose de pie. Los vestidos de ligero algodón se encontraban empapados y una manga se le había rasgado dejando ver parte de su hombro.

-Vamos a que te cambies y arregles esos cabellos alborotados- Euriel le tendió la mano a su amiga y se alejaron con rumbo a la ciudad.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- mustió Gildor.

-Creo que el roll de damisela en peligro ha cambiado- rio Glorfindel tendiéndole una mano.

-No te rías- decía Gildor conteniendo una mueca de dolor mientras posaba una mano en su costado.

Elrond y Ereinion se encontraban en uno de los patios centrales de palacio entrenando. El Rey arremetía con el filoso metal al caballero mientras en un movimiento defensivo Elrond giraba sobre sí mismo y frenada el golpe con su escudo y se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Vamos Ereinion! ¿Cómo vas a impresionar a las damas de la corte con esas estocadas tan débiles?- Elrond se burlaba al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe del Rey.

-Créeme que no me estas motivando, contraer matrimonio no está en mis planes inmediatos- Ereinion rodó sobre su costado antes de que la espada de Elrond se enterrara donde antes había estado su cuerpo- No te lo tomes tan en serio Elrond, estamos divirtiéndonos.

-Ya sabía que te ibas a mover, no pensaba en dejar a los Noldor sin Rey y menos sabiendo que no tiene herederos.

-Si claro- dijo Ereinion empujando con su escudo a Elrond que casi pierde el equilibrio y termina en el suelo. En ese momento vio dos figuras pasando apresuradas por el pasillo del costado al patio, y lo último que supo es que estaba en el suelo gracias a un fuerte golpe que Elrond le había propinado con su escudo.

-Andas muy distraído- dijo Elrond ayudando a ponerse de pie a Ereinion- Mira son las Damas Silmarien y Euriel, ¡Aiya damas, ¿A dónde se dirigen con tanta prisa?!

-Por Eru, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- dijo Ereinion sorprendido al ver a Silmarien empapada de pies a cabeza, sus cabellos azabaches destilando agua y por si fuera poco la manga de su vestido rasgada.

-Es una larga historia, dejémoslo en que Gildor a veces se comporta como un niño- dijo Euriel.

-Parece como si la hubieran atacado dama Silmarien- dijo Elrond.

-Digamos que fue mutuo, Señor Elrond- dijo Silmarien. Sintió la mirada del Rey que la observaba consternado y en ese momento se percató de como su vestido empapado se ceñía a su cuerpo, una incómoda sensación de pudor se apoderó de ella.

-Dama Silmarien, después del susto que pasamos hace unos meses no debería de ponerse en ese tipo de peligros- comentó severamente Ereinion.

-Déjame decirte, Ereinion, que la dama en cuestión no estuvo en ningún momento en peligro- dijo Glorfindel acercándose a ellos a toda prisa- Acabo de dejar al pobre Gildor en la Casa de la Salud con una costilla rota.

-Silmarien le advirtió que la bajara y no hiso caso- espetó Euriel.

-Con su permiso, necesito cambiarme las ropas- Dijo Silmarien haciendo una reverencia al Rey y los caballeros antes de proseguir su camino.

-Pobre Gildor, jamás pensó que la dama tuviera tanta fuerza- dijo Glorfindel.

-Por lo menos va a aprender a no volver a molestarla- dijo Elrond.

-Conociendo a Gildor no creo que aprenda nada- dijo Ereinion- Glorfindel no quiero que esto se repita, quiero entregar a la dama a su hermano en una sola pieza.

-O será que no quieres que otro caballero se le vuelva a acercar- Ereinion casi fulmina con la mirada a Glorfindel antes de retirarse a quien sabe dónde, pero si lejos de los dos caballeros. Elrond y Glorfindel se lanzaron miradas de complicidad.

Los meses se sucedían unos tras otros y todavía no llegaban noticias del regreso de Tar- Minastir. Silmarien comenzaba a inquietarse porque sabía que el Rey tenía que partir a Imladris en unos días y no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. Esto pasaba por la mente de la dama mientras en un salón de palacio ardía un fuego acogedor, afuera el otoño había llegado y con él los gélidos vientos traídos desde el norte, por lo cual los Noldor de Lindon se reunían en sus casas alrededor del hogar, de igual forma en el palacio del Rey. El hermoso sonido del arpa que Euriel tañía inundaba el ambiente, y su hermosa voz invocaba historias de doncellas elfcas que bailaban bajo las estrellas en tierras que ahora ya no existían, y de vez en cuando Glorfindel compartía algún recuerdo sobre esos tiempos.

-De verdad extraño pasear por la ciudad blanca de Gondolin, sin mencionar los magníficos bailes que organizaba el Rey Turgon, la dama Idril era como una estrella que iluminaba todo a su paso, muchos Señores nobles pidieron su mano pero ella los rechazó.

-Mi hermano fue uno de los pobres rechazados- comentó Euriel.

-Eru tenía otros planes para ella- dijo Glorfindel, su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

Silmarien sin despegar la mirada del paisaje que estaba creando en el lienzo que reposaba en su regazo, escuchaba los melancólicos recuerdos de Euriel y Glorfindel, pues ambos habían vivido en Gondolin y conocían la misma alegría como la misma miseria. Mas sus ojos si se atrevían de vez en cuando a lanzar una furtiva mirada a la pareja que se encontraba sentada conversando animadamente frente a ella. Ereinion y la dama Aranisse sostenían una plática más privada, lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar es que la dama lo invitó a cenar a su casa antes de su partida a Imladris, al parecer los padres de ella eran amigos cercanos del Rey, de lo cual ella tomaba ventaja y beneficio. En ese momento aunque fuera una descendiente en línea directa de Elros, hijo de Earendil, la dama más noble de Numenor y hermana del Rey, sentía que todos sus títulos y el más alto linaje entre los mortales, no eran lo suficiente como para arrancar al Rey del costado de Aranisse y acomodarlo cerca de ella. Sacudió su cabeza como para que imaginariamente esos pensamientos cayeran de su mente, lamentablemente uno no puede sacudir al corazón.

La escena se vio interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes de palacio que entró sigilosamente a la sala, este le extendió una charola de plata donde se posaba una carta con el sello de su hermano. Ella la tomó y la comenzó a leer.

-¿Sucede algo Silmarien?- dijo Euriel quien había notado el rostro consternado de la dama.

-Nada grave, solo el inconveniente de que Minastir no podrá dejar las colonias del sur hasta entrada la primavera.

-¿Y cuál es el inconveniente?- inquirió Glorfindel.

-No hay barco que me lleve a Numenor en esta temporada.

-Su hermano ya me lo había hecho saber, su carta debió hárbese demorado ¿Alguna vez ha estado en Imladris?-Inquirió Ereinion.

-No mi Señor, para ser sincera nunca había estado en la Tierra Media.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que ser princesa de Numenor tenía sus beneficios- dijo Aranisse en un tono que a Silmarien se le antojaba burlesco.

-Nací el año de la caída de Ost-In- Edhil en plenos Años Oscuros, con Sauron asediando la Tierra Media mi padre nunca nos permitió dejar las costas del reino.

-Siempre olvido los pocos años que has vivido- dijo Aranisse.

-Pocos para ustedes los Eldar, pero un hombre común del Este ya hubiera muerto hace tiempo- dijo Silmarien retomando su dibujo y dando a entender que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

-En ese caso Imaldris le va a sentar de maravilla- Silmarien reparó en Ereinion, su rostro sostenía una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Señor, prometo no ser una carga- Silmarien le sonrió, mientras a Aranisse parecía que le había caído un balde de agua helada, pero no dijo más.


	5. El Concilio Blanco

Capítulo 5

El Concilio Blanco

Las huellas del hermoso caballo elfico apenas eran visibles a los ojos comunes, su sigiloso andar era difícilmente advertido por los animales que habitaban los alrededores, a esas horas el alba clareaba en el cielo y el bosque que se cernía en las inmediaciones estaba todavía en penumbra, el camino era solo iluminado por la luz que su propio cuerpo manaba, la cual lo hacía parecer una visión de los Reyes de los Días Antiguos. Ereinion había salido por cuenta propia a recorrer parte del camino que los llevaba a Imladris, necesitaba cerciorarse de que no se encontrarían con alimañas relegadas de Sauron. Al saber que ciertas damas de la corte los acompañarían en su viaje, envió a Elrond con varios de sus hombres a que se adelantaran y limpiaran la ruta de presencias indeseadas. Su recorrido lo llevó hasta una hilera de colinas, de la cuales la más pronunciada era llamada Amon Sul, la Cima de los Vientos, este era un cruce de rutas comerciales ajetreada en los años anteriores a los Años Oscuros, los Noldor de Eregion la utilizaban para hacer llegar a Lindon sus mercancías, en su mayoría de índole metalúrgica.

Ereinion se detuvo a admirar como la cima de Amon Sul era tocada por los primeros rayos de Sol, y ante sus ojos estupefactos, una alta y terrible torre se levantó donde segundos antes no había nada, incrédulo la contempló con asombro al darse cuenta que por su estilo arquitectónico no podría ser obra de nadie más que de los Numenoreanos. Su visión se adelantó en el tiempo. Un Hombre de cabellos que alguna vez fueron oscuros, se erguía alto y orgulloso en uno de los balcones de la torre, en su cabeza descansaba una corona alada y en la coraza de su armadura el Árbol Blanco se desplegaba a sus anchas. Los cuernos de guerra sacudieron la tierra, el sonido le era tan familiar que lo hiso temblar desde la medula espinal, y al seguir la mirada de este rey misterioso se giró sobre su montura para encontrar a un ejército de elfos que se extendía hasta allá donde comienza el cielo, liderando al basto ejército se encontró a el mismo portando su real armadura, herencia de su padre Fingon, en su frente brillaba su corona como Rey Supremo de los Noldor, y a su lado miró con estupefacción lo que al principio le pareció una hermosa y terrible guerrera elfica, pero cuando fijó su atención a su rostro, el sombro lo dejó inmóvil, era la dama Silmarien, su frente blanca se ceñía con la corona de Lindon.

Su caballo relinchó y lo hiso caer del mismo, haciéndolo despertar de la enigmante visión. Apenas la hierba y el suelo húmedo sobre su espalda lo hiso volver a la realidad. Se sentía mareado, la visión había consumido parte de sus fuerzas, y con un gran impulso logró volver a su montura para dirigirse al campamento con la comitiva.

Los hombres ya se encontraban en movimiento cuando llegó al campamento, desmontó y ofreció las riendas a un caballero que lo esperaba.

-Kherion, ¿Están todos listos?

-Así es Señor, estábamos esperando su regreso.

-Empiecen a recoger todo- dijo al momento que abría la tienda donde había pasado la noche.

Una hoguera ardía en el centro de la tienda. Se dejó caer en una de las mullidas pieles que le habían servido de cama y cerró sus ojos, su mente agotada por el despliegue de poder repetía una y otra vez la visión, hasta que la voz de Glorfindel lo hiso volver.

-Ereinion, estamos listos.

-Solo estaba descansado un poco- dijo incorporándose y pasándose una mano por la cara- ¿Las damas ya están prestas a partir?

-Están esperando justo afuera junto con Cirdan - dijo Glorfindel percibiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien con el Rey -¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Es algo que necesito consultar con la Dama Galadriel.

-Está bien, entre ustedes se entienden, poseen el mismo poder, yo no sé qué haría si tuviera esa virtud.

-Créeme, a veces yo tampoco se.

Dos sirvientes ya estaban prestos a desmontar la tienda del Rey cuando los caballeros salieron de ella y subieron a sus monturas para reunirse con el resto de la comitiva. El grupo de Eldar con la Dama Silmarien se encontraba a un costado del camino cuando se incorporaron Glorfindel y Ereinion.

-Alassea Ree Ereinion (Buenos días, Ereinion)- saludó Cirdan- ¿encontraste algo interesante en el camino?

-Alassea Ree- Saludó Ereinion a las damas y la comitiva en general- nada que nos complique el viaje, Elrond ha hecho muy buen trabajo.

Ereinion miró furtivamente a la hermana de Tar-Minastir, su rostro era tan parecido y diferente al de su visión, sus ojos no brillaban como lo recordaba, y ahora le parecía incluso más pálida que la primera vez que la vio.

El camino se mostró benevolente con la comitiva de Eldar, las dos semanas que los separaban de Imladris fluyó como el agua de un rio. El viaje que le habría parecido monótono a Ereinion se había convertido en lo que se le antojaba un paseo dominical, entre risas y buenos momentos, parándose a acampar o tomar los aperitivos como si de un pic nic se tratara. Su visión no volvió a molestarlo en esos días, pero el recuerdo seguía latente en su memoria.

Al finalizar la tercera semana de su viaje, Imladris apareció tras el velo de la neblina matinal, y se desplegó ante los ojos de Silmarien como una hermosa casa esculpida en las laderas de la montaña con incontables patios y terrazas que se sucedían entre cascadas que salían de las paredes rocosas. El rio Bruinen corría abundantemente en el lejano fondo del cañón en el que se situaba Imladris, estratégicamente oculta en los páramos y colinas de las Montañas Nubladas. Un estrecho puente donde era solamente posible pasar en línea, separaba la casa del resto de tierra, una táctica contra cualquiera que quisiera invadir Imladris, pensó Silmarien, no podrían llegar hasta la hermosa casa a menos que se cruzara uno por uno, haciendo más cómodo para los arqueros elficos acabar con el enemigo. Una terraza arcada llena de árboles se sucedía al puente, y en la misma un elfo de cabellos castaños ya los esperaba para darles la bienvenida a los viajeros.

-Maara Tulde!

-Aiya Lindir- saludó Glorfindel.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, esperábamos que nevara hasta mañana - dijo Lindir viendo como los primeros copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire.

A una orden de Lindir, un séquito de elfos se acercó a ayudar a desmontar a las damas y llevar los caballos a los establos, mientras Lindir fungía como guía en la hermosa casa. Habían llegado en las puertas del invierno y hace días que el frio le calaba en los huesos a Silmarien, quien no poseía la fuerza para soportar tan bajas temperaturas de los Eldar, pero nada había dicho al respecto para evitar preocupación alguna, así que la casa se presentaba ante ella como un verdadero refugio.

-¿Donde esta Elrond?- inquirió Ereinion

-El Señor Elrond esta justamente esperándolos para merendar después de que hayan descansado y cambiado sus ropas de viaje. Cabe mencionar que la Dama Galadriel está esperando con él.

Un sirviente acompañó a las damas a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que los caballeros, el Rey y Cirdan se dirigieron a otra ala de la casa. Silmarien no podía ocultar el asombro ante la belleza del lugar, era un recinto magnífico y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Ya en su habitación Silmarien cambió sus ropas de viaje por un vestido de terciopelo plateado de mangas anchas, y colocó en sus oscuros cabellos un broche de perlas, regalo de los Elfos de Tol Eressea, que en ese tiempo, aun eran amigos de los Dunedain y tenían buenas relaciones comerciales. Un sirviente llamó a su puerta para escoltarla al recinto del gran comedor de maderas preciosas. Euriel ya estaba ahí conversando con Lindir junto al fuego y otros dos elfos los acompañaban.

-Silmarien, Lindir acaba de proponer un concurso de canciones- dijo Euriel animadamente.

-Nos encantaría escuchar alguna historia de Elenna, la verdad es que no se escuchan muchas historias de Numenor en estas paredes, a parte de las que cuenta el Señor Elrond- secundó Lindir.

-No creo que las canciones de Numenor compitan con las bellas canciones de los Elfos- dijo Silmarien tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes situados junto a la chimenea.

-No seas aguafiestas- le reclamó su amiga.

-Está bien, pensare en alguna pero pido ser la última en cantar.

-Hecho.

El sonido de las arpas y flautas invadió la habitación y la voz de Lindir se elevó clara y solemne en el espacio. Su canción narraba la historia de una viajero que llego una mañana de invierno a las tierras de Dorthonion y se encontró con los Señores de esas tierras, quienes le invitaron a pasar a sus palacios a comer y beber de sus copas. La canción llegaba a su fin cuando dos presencias luminosas entraban en la habitación, una tomado la mano de la otra cortésmente.

-Dama Galadriel, Ereinion- dijo Elrond haciendo una reverencia e invitándolos a pasar.

Silmarien no había conocido tanta belleza en una persona en su vida, La Dama Galadriel era tan pálida y sin embargo tan luminosa como una estrella, sus profundos ojos azules parecían posos en los que fácilmente podías hundirte, y era muy difícil sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo si estos ojos se posaban en los tuyos. Una bella corona se posaba sobre sus cabellos dorados, los cuales parecían haber atrapado entre sus hebras la luz de Earendil, la estrella más amada de los Eldar. Elrond presentó a cada uno ante la Dama, la cual se limitó a sonreír amablemente.

-Ella es la dama Silmarien de Numenor- continuó Elrond.

-Aiya hija de Isilmo- saludó la Dama Blanca, Silmarien sonrió e hiso una reverencia- Su hermano hiso lo correcto en dejarla vivir con los Eldar por un tiempo.

-Estoy muy agradecida con la hospitalidad de su Majestad Gil Galad, me he sentido como en mi casa.

-Estoy segura que Ereinion ha puesto todos sus esfuerzos para hacerla sentir cómoda- dijo la Dama Blanca sonriendo al ver el rostro de Ereinion- Un rasgo característico que heredó de su padre.

Todos tomaron sus correspondientes asientos en la larga mesa del comedor y la merienda se presentó como un momento agradable, como el regalo después de haber cumplido un viaje largo. Las arpas seguían entonando su melodía y las conversaciones se volvieron amenas, por un lado la Dama Blanca conversaba con Ereinion, Elrond y Glorfindel daba sus opiniones de vez en cuando, mientras Silmarien, Euriel y Lindir seguían con sus historias y canciones. Silmarien en verdad se sentía cómoda entre aquellos señores y damas de los Eldar, en muy poco tiempo ya habían apartado cada quien un lugar en ella, en especial El Rey Supremo de los Noldor, por muy por encima que lo viera, como una estrella que se contempla y se le anhela cada noche.

Después de terminada la merienda Ereinion condujo a la Dama Blanca a un lugar alejado del resto, el lujar era una hermosa terraza hacia el ala sur de Imladris, una cascada caía a lo lejos y el rumor del agua golpeando el fondo rocoso del rio subía hasta ella, dando un aire relajante al lugar.

-Estas más misterioso que de costumbre Ereinion, que traes entre manos?- dijo la Dama Blanca.

-Quería consultarte algo- Ereinion miro a una doncella que pasaba despistada y prosiguió cuando se hubo retirado- son unas visiones que me han acosado desde que…

-desde que cierta Dama llego a Lindon- completo la Dama.

-¿Te has metido en mi mente?- acusó Ereinion.

-No, nunca lo hago sin consentimiento, pero tu mente lo está gritando, es inevitable percibirlo.

-¿Tan obvio soy? Pensé haberlo ocultado bien.

-Lo que pasa es que te conozco demasiado bien para que puedas disimularlo conmigo, pero si me permites entrar en tu mente podré entender mejor tus visiones.

-Está bien.

Galadriel desplego su poder y entro a la mente de Ereinion, presencio sus visiones como si ella misma formara parte del escenario. La imagen de la Dama Silmarien vestida con armadura elfica llamando a Ereinion y a su alrededor los pantanos interminables, súbitamente la visión cambio de escenario, una torre se erguía sobre la Colina de los Vientos y un hombre con corona alada recibía a un ejército de Eldar que se acercaba con el sonido de los cuernos, a la delantera, Ereinion con su reluciente armadura y montado sobre su impresionante montura, y cabalgando a su lado, con la misma armadura elfica de la visión anterior se encontraba la dama numenoreana, pero ahora sobre su frente descansaba la corona de Lindon. De pronto todo se oscureció y por poco pierde el equilibrio de no haber sido que Ereinion estaba ahí para sostenerla. El desconcierto se apodero del rostro de la Dama Blanca, miro a Ereinion quien a su vez la miraba seriamente.

-pudiste ver su corona?- inquirió el Rey.

-Si.

-Crees que esto sea real?

-Si… Desgraciadamente aunque poseamos este don, no se nos permite cambiar el destino, es imposible, solo se nos ha permitido dar un vistazo al futuro para estar preparados a lo que vendrá- Galadriel miro a Ereinion que había tomado asiento pensativo aun lado de ella- Ereinion, nadie tiene el poder de otorgar la corona de Lindon mas que tú.

-Lo se…

-Adivino que es una de las cosas que más te inquietan de estas visiones, ¿querías mi opinión verdad?

-Eres la persona más cercana que tengo, mi única familia, claro que necesito de tu opinión en muchas cosas, y más en decisiones tan difíciles.

-Solo puedo decirte que no sería la primera unión entre primeros y segundos nacidos, y grandes cosas se han realizado gracias a ese nexo. No puedo imaginarme que cosas maravillosas nacerían de la unión entre el Rey Supremo de los Noldor y de la Dama más noble entre los mortales.

-Ese es el punto, ella es mortal- Ereinion llego al centro de su preocupación más intensa desde hace unos meses y abrió su corazón a la Dama Blanca como antes había abierto su mente- Su vida aunque más larga que la de los humanos comunes se consumirá en un suspiro, y yo no creo estar preparado para una perdida tan grande. La quiero, te lo debo confesar, pero no imagino el dolor tan grande que me causaría un día encontrarme sin ella, después de haberle entregado todo lo que soy y haberla amado.

Galadriel miro al hijo de su primo como si fuera su propio hijo, como si fuera aquel muchacho que había conocido en Arvenien y sin tener la experiencia y siquiera la plenitud de su edad, el destino había puesto sobre su cabeza la pesada corona de los Noldor. Ese muchacho aún vivía en aquel Elfo poderoso que todo mundo conocía, solo que ella lo miraba como en verdad era.

-Ereinion, no hay nada más doloroso que un amor reprimido y negado, ella de igual forma dejara este mundo, pero tú puedes hacer de ese tiempo que se les ha otorgado el mejor de su vida y de la tuya.

Los días pasaron tranquilos en Imladris, sus habitantes se juntaban alrededor del fuego de las estancias mientras fuera la nieve caía constantemente, el invierno había llegado triunfante y hermoso portando su manto blanco para cubrir el mundo. A lo lejos las flautas y arpas elevaban su melodía, mientras en ese momento, en la estancia más apartada de la casa, La Dama Blanca había convocado a una reunión, y alrededor de una mesa ovalada, Ereinion, Cirdan y Elrond se miraban severos a la luminosa presencia de la Dama mientras hablaba, Celeborn, el esposo de Galadriel se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

-Les he pedido que hoy nos reunamos para discutir asuntos que en un futuro, me temo no muy lejano, podrían hacer la diferencia para cada uno de nuestros súbditos, incluso para nosotros mismos. Sé que ya se imaginan de quien hablaremos.

-Sauron- dijo Cirdan, Galadriel asintió su dorada cabeza.

-La primera vez nos tomó desprevenidos, nos engañó para ganar nuestra confianza y ganar poder entre nuestro pueblo, enveneno la mente de Celebrimbor para poder deshacerse de mí y de Celeborn y poder llevar a cabo su plan sin nuestros ojos vigilándolo, nuestro error tuvo caras consecuencias, Eregion cayo y muy pocos Eldar sobrevivieron, nuestro pueblo fue masacrado y disminuido, no podemos dejar que esto pase de nuevo- dijo la Dama con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

-Este es el momento más apropiado para fortalecernos, gracias a la ayuda que prestaron los numenoreanos se destruyó por completo el ejército de Sauron, pero no se quedara conforme, es probable que ponga su ojos también en Numenor, Sauron no olvida y no perdona- comento Elrond.

\- Solo la unión de los primeros y segundos nacidos podrá contra restar el poder de Sauron, debemos de reforzar nuestros lazos con Numenor, Ereinion- dijo Cirdan, el Rey supremo de los Noldor solo sintió el rose de una mirada turquesa.

-Hubiera sido de lo más apropiado que Tar- Minastir estuviera aquí- comento Celeborn- se rumora que Sauron ha dado anillos también a los hombres, pero no ha habido forma de comprobarlo, no sabemos ni cuantos ni a quienes.

-Tenemos que consultarlo con Minastir, si esto es verdad, Sauron dará esos anillos a los hombres que crea que le servirán de algo, y corromperá a los más poderosos, Numenor es la cuna de los hombres más poderosos que caminan sobre la Tierra- dijo Galadriel severamente.

-Hablando de anillos, es mejor tenerlos ocultos y no usarlos- dijo Ereinion poniendo sobre la mesa de madera los dos anillos que Celebrimbor le había entregado, Vilvya y Narya, los presentes clavaron sus ojos en las magníficas piezas- Es una lástima que no podamos usarlos, pero es lo mejor, Sauron no tiene la completa certeza de la ubicación de Lothlorien e Imladris, desafortunadamente Lindon ya figura en su mapa, es por eso que quiero ceder Vilvya- Ereinion extiende el anillo hacia Elrond quien lo mira desconcertado.

-¿A mí?

-¿Porque no? Eres el Señor de Imladris, sé que hago bien en dártelo, tener dos de los tres Anillos de Poder en mi posesión, cuando Sauron ya se atrevió a invadir Lindon, no me parece la idea más sensata- dijo Ereinion.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ereinion- dijo Cirdan.

Elrond tomó dubitativo el anillo en sus manos y lo examinó antes de volver su mirada a Ereinion, no pudo evitar sentir como si el Rey de alguna forma estuviera deshaciéndose de sus pertenencias como en una forma de despedida, pero solo fue un sentimiento fugaz que solo duró unos segundos.

-Elrond, hijo de Earendil, un día este anillo te ayudara a preservar a nuestro pueblo, cuando seamos libres de utilizarlos- dijo Galadriel y volviendo su mirada turquesa a Ereinion creyó ver de pronto como una estrella caía precipitosamente del cielo nocturno, un sentimiento de pérdida la inundo de pronto.


	6. Excursión de Casería

Capítulo 6

Excursión de Casería

Silmarien observaba desde la ventana como la nieve se iba amontonando en el alfeizar, más allá los arboles desnudos parecían estar hechos de cristal los cuales brillaban con la poca luz de sol que las nubes de nieve dejaban escapar. Miró alrededor de la apacible sala y todos parecían estatuas vivientes acomodadas estratégicamente alrededor del fuego de la hermosa chimenea. Euriel sostenía un libro en sus manos y solo sus ojos se movían recorriendo las páginas, Glorfindel imitaba su gesto con un volumen más grande, mientras Kherion inclinado sobre un escritorio escribía una carta, del otro lado de la sala, Ereinion y Elrond leían y firmaban pilas de pergaminos, y de vez en cuando comentaban algo sobre los impuestos, las cosechas de la siguiente temporada, sobre el Gremio de Herreros de Lindon.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer uno para no morir de aburrimiento?- dijo Euriel visiblemente contrariada y dejando a un lado el libro que hasta ahora la había mantenido ocupada.

-Leer- comentó Glorfindel sin despegar su mirada de la lectura.

-¿Cuántos libros tienes que leer para que se te quite el aburrimiento?- preguntó Euriel mirando la pila de libros que tenía en la mesa de su lado. Glorfindel cerró su libro y se lo pasó a la doncella.

-Te falta este de leer.

-Alguien no está acostumbrada a los inviernos con tormentas de nieve- dijo Elrond sonriendo- no te preocupes Euriel, si las predicciones climatológicas de Bartar son acertadas ésta es la última de la temporada y termina mañana.

-No recordaba que fuera tan aburrido el invierno, el clima de Lindon no es así de extremoso- Euriel frunció el ceño- Hasta Silmarien está desesperada por hacer algo, solo que es demasiado educada para decirlo.

-De hecho en Armenelos nieva igual que aquí en invierno, pero siempre podemos huir a Eldalonde si queremos un poco de cálida brisa marina.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo?- propuso Kherion- no sé, a las adivinanzas.

-Ya me quede sin repertorio la última vez que jugamos- dijo Euriel enfadada.

-¡ya se! ¡A las escondidas!- dijo Kherion, con tal de encontrar algo que satisficiera a la rubia doncella.

-Tal y como si fuéramos niños- rio Silmarien.

-Uno no sabe hasta dónde puede orillar la desesperación y el aburrimiento- dijo Glorfindel.

-A mí me parece muy buena idea, ¿quién se une?- dijo Euriel entusiasmada.

-Ereinion no juega, con su poder nos encontrará a todos- dijo Glorfindel

-No te preocupes Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada- dijo el Rey desde su escritorio haciendo énfasis en el título nobiliario del Elda- tengo cosas pendientes que hacer en estos momentos, pero gracias por la invitación de igual forma.

\- Yo también paso- dijo Elrond

-¿Silmarien?

-Suena divertido.

-Muy bien, Kherion, tu nos buscas, danos un minuto para poder escondernos, no se vale fuera de la casa…- decía Euriel mientras desaparecía por la puerta y arrastraba a Silmarien con ella.

-Pero…- decía Kherion, Glorfindel le dedicaba una mirada de "fue tu idea" y desapareció también tras la puerta.

-Si te sirve de algo, Glorfindel fue a esconderse a las caballerizas, la dama Silamrien a la biblioteca y Euriel al campanario- decía Ereinion sin despegar la mirada de un pergamino que estaba firmando.

-A veces me das miedo- decía Elrond.

-No suelo meterme en la mente de las personas pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de arruinarle el juego a Glorfindel- dijo Ereinion sonriendo.

-Gracias, estoy seguro que de algo me servirá- dijo Kherion saliendo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Los celestes vestidos de la doncella ondeaban en su carrera de llegar al campanario, los pasillos se sucedían unos a otros y cada vez que se topaba con alguien hacía un ademan de silencio para que no la saludaran y evitar que dijeran su nombre. Por fin había encontrado las escaleras que llegaban hasta el punto más alto del campanario, había comenzado a subir pero en el primer escalón se detuvo y pensó para sí misma "No, el campanario no, es demasiado obvio, solo hay un campanario y seguramente es el primer lugar en el que Kherion iría a buscar". Una gélida brisa revoloteó sus cabellos dorados arrancándole un escalofrió, volvió su mirada a una ventana que se había quedado abierta y encontró un pasillo que no recordaba haber recorrido todavía.

-Seremela- llamó a una doncella de cabello castaño que iba pasando- ¿a dónde lleva ese pasillo?

-Son unas estancias que no se usan mucho por lo alejadas que están de las salas principales de la casa, raras veces alguien va ahí.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias, si Kherion te pregunta por mí, no me has visto hoy- dijo Euriel tomando el pasillo escondido.

Había tres habitaciones del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo una serie de ventanales daban luz al lugar. Euriel decidió entrar a la habitación de en medio la cual terminó siendo una pequeña biblioteca, era más un salón de estudio y lectura, las paredes estaban rodeadas de libreros y archiveros, su mirada los escudriño hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto para meterse, abrió una de las puertas y desapareció dentro de uno de los muebles. Llevaba bastante tiempo acuclillada en su reducido escondite y ya el cuerpo se le estaba entumiendo, al parecer había elegido demasiado bien y Kherion no la había podido encontrar. Se rindió y se dispuso a salir de él, pero cuando se proponía a abrir la puerta de la sala de estudio escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, seguramente era Kherion, y entre risas volvió a tomar su puesto en su escondite. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más, y después solo escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?- decía una voz conocida.

-Completamente, ya lo he pensado demasiado, si no lo hago me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

Euriel entre abrió la puertecilla de su escondite cuidadosamente y por el rabillo pudo distinguir a Ereinion y a Elrond parados frente a la puerta de la habitación. Por un momento pensó en salir de ahí pero la conversación se volvió más personal y le dio pena que la descubrieran escuchando lo que no debía, era más fácil fingir demencia y hacer como que nada había sucedido. Una carcajada de Elrond la hiso brincar del susto.

-No puedo creer que el Rey Supremo de los Noldor, el soltero más codiciado de la Segunda Edad vaya a sentar cabeza- decía Elrond divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- pensó Euriel que casi grita de la sorpresa al tiempo que ella misma se tapaba la boca con sus manos.

-Pues así como lo oyes, y no te burles, que a ti también te llegará el día.

-Espero que aun este muy lejano, y ¿cuándo se lo dirás a la afortunada?

-Tan pronto regresemos, aun que te juro me muero de la impaciencia- Elrond miró por primera vez en su vida a Ereinion nervioso y no pudo evitar lanzar otra carcajada.

-Te debo confesar que hace mucho me lo esperaba, todos esos paseos por Lindon juntos, la forma diferente en que le hablas, ya sabía yo que algo estabas tramando, pero no me imaginé que te fueras a animar a decir algo tan rápido, serás el Rey de los Noldor y no le temerás ni al mismo Morgoth, pero estas cuestiones amigo mío, ni querías mencionarlas, te aterraban.

-Créeme que ni yo mismo me reconozco, pero supongo que estas cosas así son, sabes que es la indicada cuando empiezas hacer cosas que nunca pensaste qué harías.

-Ahora eres todo un poeta romántico- dijo Elrond cuando de pronto escuchó unas risitas- ¿escuchaste algo?

-Si…- dijo Ereinion y de súbito abrió la puerta y encontró a Kherion detrás de ella.

-Disculpen la intromisión, me dijeron que cierta damita se había escondido aquí, ¿la han visto?- dijo asomándose a la habitación por encima del hombro de Ereinion. Elrond y Ereinion se miraron mutuamente con aire de seriedad.

-No hemos visto a nadie, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas tras la puerta?

-Iba llegando cuando la abriste, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

Los tres caballeros salieron de la habitación, y cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Euriel salió de su escondite desplomándose en el piso mirando al techo.

-El Rey se va a casar…- masculló para ella misma.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya sabía que aquí estabas…..!

-SHHHH ¡cállate!- dijo Euriel poniéndose de pie de un brinco y tapando la boca de Kherion que había reaparecido en la puerta, de un jalón lo metió a la sala y cerró la puerta, a Kherion le sorprendió la fuerza con que la dama lo había asido del cuello de su camisa- ¿quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Seremela…

-¡Traidora!- dijo Euriel molesta.

-No la culpes, es difícil resistírseme - dijo Kherion guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

-A mí no me parece nada complicado- dijo Euriel haciendo a un lado al Elda de cabellos oscuros y mirada azul- Ni se te ocurra mencionar alguna vez que me encontraste aquí, creo que escuché algo que no debí de hacer escuchado.

El calor de las forjas se sentía cada vez más intenso a manera que llegaba al final del pasillo marmóreo iluminado por antorchas mágicas, el sonido de los martilleos sobre el metal era más fuerte. La gran puerta de metal blindado se abrió al final del pasillo y un elfo de cabellos claros hiso una reverencia al dejar pasar al Rey.

-Aiya Aran Meletyalda- dijo el elfo.

-Aiya Tulmo, ¿podrías llamar a tu maestro herrero?- dijo Ereinion

-Ya lo estaba esperando Señor, enseguida lo mando llamar.

Las forjas de Imladris se encontraban bajando al valle del rio Bruinen en un complejo tallado en el interior de las paredes rocosas de las Montañas Nubladas, con los años los maestros herreros Noldor aumentaron su número, en su mayoría eran supervivientes de Ost- In- Edhil, y muchos habían sido incluso aprendices de Sauron Annatar o Celebrimbor, ahora las forjas eran una especie de palacete subterráneo que se dividía en varias estancias, cada una dedicada a un tipo de metal o piedras preciosas, de los que muchos artefactos mágicos y maravillosos que poseían los Elda en esos tiempos salieron de esas forjas.

-Meletyalda- dijo un elfo que se acercó haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey, aun llevaba puesto los guantes y protecciones con las que se debe trabajar en las Salas de la Plata- su encargo está casi terminado, solo hace falta incrustar el diamante en forma de estrella e impregnarlo del sortilegio protector que ordenó.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ¿en cuánto tiempo lo tendrá completamente listo?

-Yo calculo que al final de esta semana se lo podría estar entregando.

-Es el tiempo en el que lo necesito- dijo Ereinion adoptando un gesto más serio- le recuerdo que si sus compañeros o aprendices preguntan sobre el trabajo que le encargué, no diga que es para mí, le doy la libertad de inventar lo que guste.

-Puede confiar en mi Meletyalda- dijo el Eldar haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y su mano en el pecho- La verdad es que su presencia en las forjas si ha levantado curiosidad dentro del gremio de herreros, pero nada ha salido de mi boca que lo pueda perjudicar.

-Se lo agradezco, no quiero que se vayan a esparcir los rumores.

-Señor- dijo Tulmo reapareciendo en la sala- El Señor Glorfindel está preguntando por usted.

-Muy bien, me despido- dijo Ereinion haciendo una reverencia y saliendo a toda prisa de las forjas.

La tormenta de nieve había pasado hace ya varios días y el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado de una hermosa mañana de invierno. Ereinion tomó el camino del rio y subió por las escaleras esculpidas en la pared de la montaña con dirección a las caballerizas, donde seguramente ya todos sus hombres estarían esperándolo para su excursión de casería. Antes de entrar a los establos se topó con varios de los caballeros que le acompañarían que lo saludaban con una reverencia, todos tenían un ánimo alegre, después de pasar tres semanas encerrados gracias al mal tiempo, era una bendición por fin poder salir a hacer actividades al intemperie.

-Aiya Glorfindel- dijo al entrar a las caballerizas y encontrar al rubio Elda cepillando su caballo blanco Asfaloth- ¿Elrond ya está listo?

-Aiya, si, ya está esperando en la explanada.

-¿Y Kherion?

-Acaba de salir a todo galope, casi arrolla a Handon, pero creo que ni se percató por el entusiasmo.

-Ya hacía falta un poco de actividad física- dijo Ereinion subiendo a su montura.

-Lo que pasa es que fue a despedirse de Euriel antes de que partamos- dijo también subiendo a su nívea montura- Está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en conquistarla.

-No creo que Euriel se deje muy fácilmente, no le gustan los elfos que se creen la última hidromiel de la Tierra Media, y Kherion ya tiene su larga lista de conquistas.

Hablaban así cuando llegaron a la explanada arbolada que antecedía al puente de Imladris, ahí estaban apostados los caballeros con sus relucientes espadas y arcos prestos a ser usados. Kherion como había mencionado Glorfindel se despedía de la rubia doncella la cual contra todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosado al recibir un buqué de flores de parte del caballero.

-Esa larga lista de conquistas le ha dado mucha experiencia- dijo Glorfindel- creo que sus tácticas están empezando a rendirle frutos.

La Dama Blanca se despedía de los caballeros bajo una arcada de diseño ramificado y flanqueándola se encontraban su esposo Celeborn a su derecha y a su izquierda la dama Silmarien. Ereinion de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta con una combinación de mariposas en el estómago, no podría explicar con detalle la sensación, era la primera vez que la experimentaba, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, haciendo mella en el porte orgulloso del poderoso Rey.

-Ereinion, suerte en la cacería y sobre todo mucho cuidado, no bajen la guardia en ningún momento- aconsejó Galadriel a medida que Ereinion se acercaba en su montura para despedirse.

-No te preocupes, tengo a Elrond y a Glorfindel para cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿Señor Celeborn, está seguro de que no quiere acompañarnos?

-Con Cirdan en Viyalonde, me he acomedido para ser el anfitrión de Imladris en lo que Elrond está fuera, en otra ocasión será.

-¿Estará mucho tiempo fuera, Señor?- preguntó Silmarien.

-Una semana si todo va como se ha planeado.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Silmarien, Ereinion se limitó a asentir sin perder la vista de esos ojos claros que desde que los había visto por primera vez no habían salido de su mente. En ese momento el cuerno de caza retumbó en el aire y la comitiva de Eldar se puso en movimiento, galopando esplendidos uno a uno por el estrecho puente de Imladris para después desaparecer en el pasadizo rocoso del camino oculto de las montañas.

Silmarien se acercó a Euriel que se encontraba todavía mirando a la distancia como buscando algún indicio de la comitiva que acababa de partir, tomaba fuertemente el buqué de flores silvestres que Kherion le había ofrecido.

-Te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano- dijo Silmarien sonriendo.

-Por favor- dijo Euriel poniendo los ojos en blanco- no iba a rechazarle las flores enfrente de todos.

-Claro, todo sea por el honor del caballero- dijo Silmarien exagerando el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

-Tiene que hacer muchos méritos todavía para poder ganarme, no la tiene tan fácil.

Silmarien miró la luz que resplandecía en los ojos de su amiga, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que sabía que Euriel trataba de disimular fallidamente el agrado que sentía hacia el caballero. Su semblante se tornó serio, miró hacia las montañas por donde había desaparecido la comitiva de Eldar y suspiró, ojala las cosas fueran más sencillas para ella misma, pero en cambio, su corazón fue ambicioso y se posó en un imposible.

El sigiloso paso de los caballos elficos apenas y hacia mella en la espesa nieve del camino, era casi imposible rastrearlos, aun un grupo de veinte Eldar como ese. El grupo de casería siguió hacia el Sur el cauce del rio Bruinen por un día completo hasta que alcanzaron el límite del bosque que rodeaba el valle donde se escondía Imladris, en el cual optaron por levantar el campamento, los arboles comenzaban a hacerse más tupidos y el rio corría cerca. El día había concluido y la noche tomaba su dominio en el mundo, el manto estrellado del cielo titilaba en la lejanía, mientras los Eldar se reunían alrededor de la fogata que ardía en el centro del conjunto de tiendas.

-Deberíamos adentrarnos en el bosque, es más probable que los zorros salgan de sus guaridas en la noche a casar- decía Kherion recargado en una bolsa de vituallas cerca del fuego, sostenía de un extremo una flecha de punta plateada mientras con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto se cercioraba de que no estuviera curva.

-Acabamos de levantar el campamento Kherion, deberías revisar qué otras cosas hacen falta- dijo Glorfindel dejando en el suelo un pesado tronco que serviría para leña de la hoguera.

-¿Siempre eres así de impaciente?- dijo un rubio Elda acercándose.

-No soy impaciente.

-Claro que si- reprochó Handon pelando una manzana con una navaja- casi me arrollas con tu caballo saliendo de los establos, estoy seguro que si no te hubiera dicho ni te hubieras dado cuenta de que casi cometes un asesinato.

-Lo tenía todo calculado, no seas melodramático.

-¿Tenias calculado que me iba a tirar a un costado para esquivarte?

-quería saber que tan agiles son tus reflejos- dijo Kherion luciendo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios pero sin dejar de revisar sus flechas, hasta que un golpe seco en la cabeza lo hiso mirar la manzana que rodó por el suelo.

-Creo que tus reflejos no son tan buenos- dijo Handon.

-¡Muy maduro de tu parte Handon!- le gritó al rubio Elda mientras este se alejaba.

-Da gracias que pensó en arrojarte la manzana y no la navaja que tenía en la mano- dijo Glorfindel divertido.

Los días pasaron como se había planeado, la caza fue fructífera así que a la llegada a Imladris habría un gran banquete con las presas reclamadas. Aún quedaba un día más antes de partir, así que desde el alba, los caballeros se dispusieron a adentrarse al bosque en busca de las últimas presas que esa excursión les ofrecería.

Ereinion acompañado de Elrond y unos cuantos caballeros más, siguieron el rio hacia el bosque esperando encontrarse alguna criatura bebiendo en la orilla. Habían andado ya por algunas horas sin tener ningún existo y cuando planeaban dar la vuelta, Ereinion divisó en la lejanía un magnifico ciervo, hiso una seña a sus hombres para que miraran hacia aquella dirección y lo siguieran. La criatura se encontraba grácilmente inclinándose hacia la orilla del rio, bebía de sus aguas inconsciente de que esos serían los últimos tragos de su vida. Ereinion tensaba la cuerda de su poderoso arco tras el cobijo de un árbol, se acercó un poco más a la orilla agachado, evitando que el ciervo sintiera su presencia, apuntó a la criatura y volvió a tensar el arco, sus dedos rígidos estaban a punto de liberar la cuerda cuando un aullido se elevó en el cielo retumbando en todos los rincones del bosque. El ciervo levantó su cornada cabeza y se alejó trotando hacia la espesura. Ereinion como imitando los movimientos de la criatura se alejó de la orilla y volvió con sus compañeros que se encontraban observándolo desde sus puestos.

-Huargos Ereinion!- le gritó Elrond mientras otro aullido más se elevaba.

-Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con esas malditas bestias- dijo Ereinion consternado- volvamos al campamento, tenemos que partir esta noche, no deben de estar muy lejos y pueden percibir nuestro aroma. ¡Ustedes dos vayan a buscar a los demás y díganles que levanten el campamento!

-Señor, no podemos dejarlo sin protección- replicó uno de ellos rehusando abandonar a su Rey.

-Aquí el Señor Elrond y yo somos capaces de defendernos solos, hagan como les he pedido.

El grupo de Eldar se separó y Ereinion y Elrond recorrieron el camino hacia el campamento, y si antes les había tomado varias horas en recorrerlo, ahora estuvieron en una hora en los lindes del bosque donde lo habían levantado. Ya muchos caballeros habían regresado y se encontraban recogiendo todo, en seguida divisaron la melena dorada de Glorfindel que cargaba unos fardos y los acomodaba en las monturas ayudado por otros Eldar. Dos caballeros se acercaron corriendo apareciendo desde la espesura del bosque, observaron al Rey y se dirigieron a él de inmediato.

-Majestad, es una jauría pequeña de huargos, no llevan jinetes- decía uno de ellos con la respiración entrecortada por la maratónica carrera que había emprendido junto con su compañero para alarmar a los demás tan pronto como descubrieron la avanzada de bestias.

-había dos acechando en el rio, y tres más en una colina más al sur- decía el otro caballero.

-Se han de tratar de los supervivientes a la guerra, aniquilamos hasta el último orco, por eso no tienen jinetes- concluyo Elrond.

-Recupérate, en unos momentos más partiremos- dijo Ereinion palmeando la espalda del caballero que se encontraba agachado tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Pronto toda la comitiva se puso en movimiento de vuelta a Imladris, monturas y jinetes expectantes y atentos en el camino, los caballos se mantenían inquietos, señal de que el peligro estaba cerca. El sol estaba cayendo en el oeste, la noche los cubriría y solo la luz de la luna y las estrellas serian testigos de su apresurada huida. Un aullido lastimero se elevó en la noche cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino a Imladris, Ereinion miro hacia las colinas que se erguían a su lado izquierdo y alcanzo a divisar dos figuras sobre la cima, tomo su arco y se preparó para el ataque.

-¡Prepárense!- gritó en plena carrera al resto del grupo, los jinetes desenvainaron espadas y tensaron arcos.

Los huargos se precipitaron sobre la comitiva de Eldar agresivamente, seis bestias se abalanzaron sobre ellos con la furia que solo experimentaban en el campo de batalla, pronto dos de ellas yacían agonizantes en el suelo, atravesadas por las certeras lanzas y flechas elficas, Ereinion hundió su espada en las fauces de uno de los huargos que saltó sobre él, pero en el acto cayó de su caballo y rodó por el suelo, inmediatamente la escolta de caballeros rodeó a su Rey justo en el momento que otro de los huargos arremetiera contra él.

-¡Ereinion!- le gritó Glorfindel extendiéndole su mano sin frenar el ágil trote de Asfaloth, que resplandecía como marfil bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Ereinion realizó una maniobra acrobática y subió al corcel.

Un súbito grito de dolor hiso eco en las montañas, uno de los huargos había arrojado al suelo a uno de los jinetes y arremetía contra él en el suelo.

-Kherion!- gritó Handon que vio como la bestia forcejeaba con el Elda, donde solamente el filo horizontal de su espada lo separaba de los colmillos del huargo y una muerte dolorosa. Dos flechas en la cabeza fueron suficientes para acabar con la vida del último huargo de la manada, pero este ya había maltratado sobremanera el cuerpo de Kherion.

Elrond bajó de su caballo y corrió hacia el herido para socorrerlo. Kherion apenas y estaba consiente, el huargo había rasgado parte de su jubón de cuero y había hecho una herida profunda en su costado, el forcejeo había terminado por extinguir la fuerza que le quedaba, solo la adrenalina lo mantenía con los ojos entreabiertos. Elrond pasaba sus manos sobre la herida pronunciando palabras arcanas y era como la energía curativa se tiñera de una tenue luz azul que pasaba de las manos del Medio Elfo a la piel rasgada del herido. Glorfindel jaló las riendas de Asfaloth para que volviera sobre sus pasos.

-¿Como esta?- dijo Ereinion bajando del niveo corcel.

-Logre parar la hemorragia, pero no resistirá por mucho tiempo si no es atendido debidamente- decía Elrond visiblemente consternado- Debemos de llegar lo antes posible a Imladris.

-Glorfindel llévalo, Asfaloth es el caballo más veloz que tenemos, Elrond acompáñalos, Kherion te necesita más que a nadie- dijo Ereinion.

Elrond asintió gravemente y con ayuda de Handon colocó lo más cuidadosamente posible a Kherion sobre Asfaloth al frente de Glorfindel, de manera que el rubio Elda lo pudiera sostener.

-Noro lim Asfaloth!- azuzó Glorfindel a su corcel y junto a ellos Elrond se perdió en la lejanía y en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un aullido estremeció a los caballeros que quedaron expectantes junto al rio. Ereinion escudriñó en la oscuridad y desenvainó su larga espada. Un par de ojos espectrales los observaba desde la espesura de la noche.


	7. Entre sus brazos estoy a salvo

Capítulo 7

Entre sus brazos estoy a salvo

La luna se observaba nítida y palpable, como si estuviera al alcance de la mano contemplada a través del lente del potente telescopio. Era una noche hermosa sin nubes, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca en el cielo limpio, era el tiempo perfecto para poder observar los astros, así que Bartar, el astrónomo de Imladris, había invitado a las doncellas a su observatorio, que se situaba en la torre más alta de la casa.

-Es maravilloso- decía Euriel quien no podía apartarse del lente- casi puedo tocar las estrellas.

-De hecho, si lo mueves un poco a la derecha y hacia arriba- decía Bartar modificando la posición del telescopio- podrás ver a Earendil sobre Vingilot saludándote.

Erueil lo miró sorprendida y acabó lanzando una carcajada al caer en cuenta de la broma del jovial astrónomo.

-No lo dudo, debe de estar muy orgulloso de su creación, Silmarien acércate y observa- invitó la rubia doncella a la dama numenoreana que se encontraba escudriñando un mapa de constelaciones a la luz de una vela.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar esta formación de estrellas?- preguntó Silmarien al Astrónomo, quien hiso las modificaciones adecuadas al telescopio según las coordenadas que marcaba el mapa.

-Muy buena elección de mapa, este es una reliquia incluso para los Eldar, data de los primeros años de Numenor, supongo que no fue una coincidencia que se topara con el- dijo Bartar sonriendo.

-Mi hermano me había mencionado que tenían un gran repertorio de obras literarias numenoreanas en Imladris, entre otras cosas ese mapa de constelaciones- explicaba Silmarien observando a través del telescopio.

-El Señor Elrond es un gran aficionado a todo lo que tenga que ver con Numenor, de hecho hay alguna que otra cosa que podría resultarle interesante- dijo como tratando de recordar algo- espérenme aquí, en un momento lo traigo.

Dicho esto el astrónomo desapareció por una puerta que llevaba a una escalera de piedra en forma de caracol que descendía a una planta inferior, probablemente la cámara de archivos de Bartar. Silmarien se vio atraída por la mirada esmeralda de Euriel, que la observaba dubitativa.

-¿Que te ocurre?- dijo Silmarien sonriendo ante la extraña expresión de su amiga.

-A mi nada…

-¿Segura? Tienes cara de que quieres escupir algo y no te atreves, ¿noticias de algún caballero?- Silmarien decía mientras ajustaba de nuevo el telescopio.

-Pues sí, si es noticia de un caballero, pero no el que tú crees- dijo Euriel sabiendo que Silmarien se había referido a Kherion. Euriel guardó silencio y empezó a hojear un libro, todavía debatiéndose entre soltar todo o abstenerse.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Silmarien enarcando una ceja.

-Está bien, te lo diré solo porque me estoy quemando, además estoy segura de que no le dirás a nadie.

\- ¿De qué se trata? Me estas preocupando.

La rubia doncella jaló una silla y la situó a un lado de Silmarien, después miró a la puerta donde había desaparecido Bartar y después a la puerta que daba al pasillo. Todo el misterio de la forma de actuar de Euriel terminó por incrementar la curiosidad de Silmarien.

-Escuché accidentalmente la conversación de dos nobles, nobilísimos caballeros- decía Euriel mordiéndose los labios.

-¿de quienes estamos hablando?

-El Señor Elrond y Gil Galad- dijo casi en un susurro y mirando hacia la puerta que escondía la escalera de caracol. SIlmarien sintió una punzada en el estómago y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que fue accidentalmente?- Silmarien ya había tomado una postura más severa, esa punzada de curiosidad en el estómago le molestaba, y había hecho que su corazón se acelerara.

-Bueno, es que fue cuando jugábamos a las escondidas, ya te imaginaras como pasó. Pero el punto no es ese, Gil Galad le estaba haciendo unas confidencias al Sr. Elrond…

-Ya termina de una vez, ¡me tienes muriéndome de la curiosidad!- Euriel rio y prosiguió.

-Está bien, en pocas palabras, Gil Galad tiene la intención de contraer matrimonio con cierta dama, no mencionó su nombre pero tengo idea de quien pueda ser- dijo pensativa.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?- Silmarien que había sentido como si el piso se hubiera sacudido, luchaba contra cualquier sentimiento que pudiera salir a la luz a través de su semblante, y la fingida indiferencia era su débil escudo.

-Por favor, ¿que no es obvio?- dijo Euriel como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del mundo, la dama numenoreana se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Aranisse.

Silmarien desvió la mirada de su amiga y pretendió poner su atención al mapa de constelaciones que tenía en sus manos, no se atrevía a hablar, de todas formas el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no se lo permitiría. Tomo aire lentamente y trató de guardar la compostura.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te hace pensar en eso? ¿No crees que si se tratara de ella la hubiera invitado a Imladris?- dijo por fin.

-Bueno, es que Gil Galad le comentó al Sr. Elrond que le diría a esta doncella misteriosa de sus intenciones cuando regresara, que yo me imagino que se refería de este viaje- Silmarien sentía que no podría escuchar una palabra más sin dejar entrever lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, pero Euriel prosiguió con sus conjeturas- Siempre hace una cena de bienvenida cada vez que regresa de un viaje, e invita a los nobles más allegados de Lindon. Recuerda que Gil Galad conoce bastante bien a la familia de Aranisse, tal vez aprovechara la cena para tenerlos reunidos y anunciar el compromiso.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tiene de relevante? Los reyes se casan y tienen decencia, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar- dijo Silmarien, como diciéndolo para sí misma, usando sus propias palabras como un vano consuelo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿no es emocionante? Vamos a tener boda en palacio muy pronto- decía Euriel entusiasmada.

-Yo volveré a Numenor en cuanto regrese a Lindon, mi hermano ha arreglado todo para estar de vuelta en esos días según me lo dijo en su última carta, no creo que tengamos el placer de asistir- decía secamente esta vez sin reparar en el amargado tono de voz que había utilizado. Por primera vez en su vida experimentaba celos, tan apasionados que sintió como ardían por dentro de su pecho como una flama que poseía vida propia- además, no creo que la noble dama Aranisse hija de Ecthelion de la Fuente se moleste en invitar a dos pobres mortales a su magnífica boda con el Rey Supremo de los Noldor.

-Especialmente porque tu hermano no es el Rey de Numenor y amigo del Rey, ¿no?- decía Euriel sarcásticamente, especialmente extrañada por la reacción hostil de Silmarien- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te molesto algo que dije?

-No, claro que no…- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en una negación. Pronto Silmarien se sintió avergonzada por la forma en que le había contestado a su amiga, después de todo ella no sabía que es lo que se revolvía en su cabeza y en su corazón, sus intenciones no habían sido herirla. Suspiro unos segundos y la llama de los celos se mitigo un poco- Necesito tomar un poco de aire, hemos estado encerradas aquí varias horas, dile a Bartar que en seguida regreso.

Euriel observó como la dama numenoreana salía por la puerta, y por primera vez un ápice de lo que estaba sucediendo en el corazón de Silmarien asomó a la conciencia de la rubia doncella e inmediatamente se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho. Después de pensar un rato decidió salir tras ella.

-Batallé en encontrar estos pergaminos pero ¡aquí están! No sabía que había tantos archivados, me tuve que echar un clavado para poder encontrarlos…- Bartar miró por encima de la pila de papeles y libros que cargaba trabajosamente solo para encontrarse con una sala vacía.

Silmarien caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos sin fijarse muy bien a donde se dirigía, en su mente solo se repetían las palabras de Euriel y era como si una abertura se deslizara poco a poco desde el centro de su corazón hacia fuera, y el dolor agudo le hacía respirar trabajosamente. Sus ojos le ardían a causa de la batalla contra sus lágrimas a ser derramadas. De pronto chocó con algo y por poco cae al suelo de no ser por la fuerte mano que la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Discúlpeme dama Silmarien- decía un joven Elda de cabellos rojizos- no la vi por las prisas, ¿se encuentran bien?

-No te preocupes, no me estaba fijando por donde iba- Silmarien escuchó un alboroto al final del pasillo que la hiso desviar su atención del joven Elda- ¿qué está pasando?

-Al parecer los caballeros han regresado de la cacería.

-Nadie los esperaba hasta mañana.

-Así es, algo los ha de haber hecho cambiar de opinión, si me disculpa- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y alejándose por el pasillo en sentido contrario a Silmarien.

Silmarien tomó el camino opuesto a la entrada de la casa y las caballerizas, no quería toparse con nadie, mucho menos con el Rey de los Noldor y tener que obligarse a fingir que todo estaba bien, que era indiferente a todo lo que a él se refería y que su sola presencia en la habitación no era motivo suficiente para darle sentido a su breve existencia en este mundo. Quería estar sola para pensar y dejar ir todos esos sentimientos que la abrumaban en ese momento, recobrar la compostura y reconstruir la máscara que hasta ahora había lucido.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo por la casa, buscando un rincón apartado. Varios Eldar pasaron apresurados murmurando palabras alarmadas, y cuando entró a una de las salas de la casa observó a Elrond y Glorfindel que llevaban en sus brazos a un caballero inconsciente con las ropas ensangrentadas. Silmarien paró de pronto ante la impresión al reconocer la identidad del convaleciente.

-No… Kherion…- escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella, volvió su mirada solo para contemplar el rostro estupefacto de Euriel, la hermosa doncella corrió tras ellos.

-Euriel espera!- dijo Silmarien tratando vanamente de detener a su amiga sin tener más remedio que seguirla.

-Señores, la Dama Galadriel los espera en la Sala de Curación- Seremela que había aparecido en la sala daba indicaciones a los caballeros, su rostro no podía ocultar la pena.

-Gracias a Eru por los dones de la Dama Galadriel- dijo Glorfindel.

El grupo entró a una amplia habitación llena de camas y biombos que separaban la una de la otra, donde cuidadosamente colocaron el cuerpo de Kherion. Euriel lo miraba afligida, se inclinó junto a él y acarició el rostro pálido del caballero contraído en una mueca de dolor. Su mirada esmeralda lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, poniendo especial atención a la tela empapada de sangre que le cubría la profunda herida.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó débilmente la doncella sin dejar de mirar a Kherion.

-Una jauría de huargos nos atacó camino a Imladris, los detectamos cerca del rio pero siguieron nuestro aroma y nos alcanzaron a medio camino- explicaba Glorfindel, sus ropas también manchadas por la sangre de su compañero.

-Permíteme Euriel, la herida está sangrando de nuevo- la doncella se hiso a un lado para dejar camino libre a Elrond, quien posaba ambas manos cerca de la herida sin tocarla, una tenue luz azulada manaba de las manos del hijo de Earendil.

-¿Dónde están los demás, Glorfindel?- dijo Silmarien.

-Venían detrás de nosotros, Elrond y yo nos adelantamos para traer a Kherion lo antes posible, pero los perdimos de vista.

Silmarien salió inmediatamente de la sala sin esperar ninguna otra explicación, corrió hacia la entrada de la enorme casa, esquivando aquí y allá caballeros y doncellas, con sus ojos claros sin perder su objetivo al frente, solamente para detener su trote en la arcada que daba la bienvenida a Imladris.

La noche abnegaba al mundo, y solo los faroles a cada lado del puente estrecho daban indicio de que ahí estaba. Quedó por unos momentos en silencio expectante mirando el puente desde la explanada, pero el viento nocturno no traía a sus oídos el rumor de ningún caballo acercándose. La dama de largos cabellos azabaches se había convertido en una estatua abandonada en medio de la neblina que subía desde el valle, su vestido plateado con el paso de las horas parecía haberse transformado en mármol, pero por más lejanos que sus pensamientos volaban, no habían traído de regreso al caballero que esperaba. Pronto el cielo comenzó a aclararse y un halo de melancolía envolvía el valle del Bruinen bajo el cielo gris. De pronto unos cascos apresurados comenzaron a hacer eco en las paredes de las montañas, Silmarien sintió que los latidos de su corazón iban a la par del tintineo, y cruzando la neblina un corcel tan negro como la noche se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero la preocupación de la dama se acrecentó al comprobar que el caballo no traía ningún jinete. El enorme corcel paró su apresurado trote frente a ella, se veía cansado, probablemente había cabalgado toda la noche sin parar, y sus ojos oscuros eran presas de un temor que transmitió a la dama.

-Roch, ¿dónde has dejado a tu amo?- dijo Silmarien tomándolo de las riendas, el caballo resopló aliviado de estar de nuevo en territorio seguro.

Por su mente pasaba la desesperada idea de salir a todo galope en búsqueda de Ereinion, y guiada por un cegado impulso montó el corcel de un salto. Acarició la crin trenzada de Roch mirando con tentación el puente y cuando iba a comenzar a andar divisó a lo lejos un grupo de jinetes que se acercaban a toda velocidad por el camino cruzando el puente y como un remolino plateado entraron a la explanada arboleada. Los caballeros parecían tan abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos que pocos pusieron atención a la dama cuando bajaron de sus monturas, por último, como una estrella que reaparece tras una nube, divisó a Ereinion montado junto a otro caballero, el Rey bajó del caballo de un salto extrañado al ver a la dama montada en Roch. Silmarien desmontó y se acercó a él esquivando cualquier protocolo.

-¿Estas herido? – fue lo primero que preguntó a Ereinion quien la miraba seriamente. Silmarien no pudo ignorar que las vestiduras del rey se encontraban rasgadas y llenas de tierra y sangre negra, mancillando los hermosos hilos de plata, su cabello oscuro aunque alborotado, no dejaba de enmarcar certeramente el hermoso rostro del Rey.

-No…

Silmarien escudriñó por unos segundos más el estado en que estaba Ereinion cerciorándose de que lo que decía era cierto, y esta vez siguiendo sus impulsos lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del Rey. La sorpresa de Ereinion era visible en su rostro que rara vez hacía notar algún tipo de emoción, pero no se liberó de los brazos de los que era voluntariamente preso, en cambio el mismo la rodeó con los suyos y besó su cabeza azabache. Ahora ya se sentía completamente a salvo de cualquier peligro en el mundo, mientras esos níveos y delicados brazos lo rodearan con esa fuerza cada vez que regresara a casa, lo demás podría desmoronarse.

No era que a Silmarien se le hubiera olvidado el hecho de que el Rey pronto pertenecería a otra dama por derecho divino, pero los hechos recientes la habían hecho ver las cosas a través de otro cristal. Cuando vio a Kherion en el estado en que había llegado, y a su amiga sufriendo al tener al bordo de la muerte a la persona que amaba, sintió una empatía hacia ellos que se fortaleció al saber que Ereinion aún seguía afuera, sin tener la certeza de que estuviera herido, luchando por su vida, o inclusive muerto… Ahora ya no le importaba las decisiones del corazón que hubiera tomado el Rey, ya no le importaba si pasaría el resto de su vida con ella u otra persona, siempre que el existiera en este mundo, ella estaría feliz y satisfecha, y así moriría, con el o sin el a su lado, sabiendo que dejaba el mundo, y que este era mejor solo porque Ereinion caminaba en él. Sintió de nuevo sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y empujándola hacia él, y deseó que los Valar le concedieran la dicha de convertirlos en piedra y permanecer las edades del mundo entrelazados como en ese momento se encontraban.

-Estaba preocupada, pensé que algo te había ocurrido- la voz de Silmarien era amortiguada por el pecho de Ereinion- cuando vi a Kherion pensé lo peor…

\- No me subestimes, habré vivido uno o dos milenios en la Tierra pero estos brazos no han perdido su fuerza- Silmarien esbozó una leve sonrisa, ya había comenzado a relajar el cuerpo, Ereinion ya estaba a salvo. Sintió el peso de algunas miradas curiosas y liberó de su abrazo al Rey.

-No lo hago, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme- la dama miró detenidamente el porte poderoso de Ereinion, aun después de haber luchado y pasado la noche en vela, se veía esplendido en sus finas ropas de viaje, era más alto que muchas personas, incluso Noldor y su legendario linaje se hacía ver hasta en su forma de caminar. Ya podía aceptarlo por completo, estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada del Rey de los Noldor.

-Podrías conducirme a Kherion?- pidió Ereinion, Silmarien asintió y lo guió a través de los pasillos de Imladris hasta llegar a las Salas de curación.

Fuera de las salas las dos figuras argentinas de la Dama Blanca y su esposo hacían contraste con la dorada figura de Glorfindel, se encontraban conversando entre ellos, y a los ojos mortales de Silmarien se le antojaban visiones de Reyes de otros tiempos, a la dama numenoreana no le dejaba de deleitar la tenue luz que los Eldar manaban, que era todavía más perceptible en aquellos que habían cruzado el gran mar hacía ya tantos años.

-Ereinion, ¿no te dije antes de partir que estuvieran alerta?- dijo la Dama Blanca reparando su mirada de zafiro en el Rey que se acercaba.

-Así es, y gracias a que tus consejos fueron escuchados es que estamos aquí, un día antes de lo que se planeaba- contesto Ereinion.

-¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto? Nos tenías más de una persona en vela.

-No era mi intención preocupar a nadie, pero cuando Glorfindel y Elrond se llevaron a Kherion, dos huargos mas nos atacaron, a esos no los habíamos detectado cuando estábamos en el bosque.

-Lo importante es que ya todos están de regreso y fuera de peligro- pronunció la voz suave del Señor Celeborn.

-¿Cómo esta Kherion?- preguntó Ereinion.

-Estable, si recibió una gran mordida y por poco no la cuenta- dijo Glorfindel.

-¿Será prudente que pase a verlo?

-Un Rey pidiendo permiso- dijo Glorfindel- adelante, Elrond y Euriel están todavía con él, hace unos momentos había recobrado la conciencia.

Silmarien que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, siguió con su mirada gris a Ereinion hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de las Salas de Curación. Sintió que un peso la oprimía de pies a cabeza y volvió su mirada solo para encontrar los profundos ojos de zafiro de la Dama Blanca. Ella le sonreía afablemente, su bello rostro resplandecía como la luna, pero el peso de esa mirada era demasiado para ser sostenida por mucho tiempo y terminó por desviar sus ojos al suelo.

-Silmarien, te ves cansada- comento Glorfindel al reparar en el aspecto de la dama.

-Así me siento, no acostumbro a trasnocharme, es mejor que me retire a mis aposentos, ya puedo dormir tranquila.

Silmarien hiso una reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo que había recorrido en compañía de Ereinion y se dirigió a su habitación, liberada de la mirada de la Dama Blanca que sentía como penetraba en su mente, había sentido su sutil roce y un extraño pudor la invadió, como si estuviera desnuda frente a una multitud, o peor aún, como si esa grave Dama supiera todos sus secretos.

La tarde resplandecía sin nubes de nieve amenazadoras cuando Ereinion entró a la sala del Fuego de Imladris, había tomado un baño caliente y reconfortante para luego cambiar sus ropas sucias de la travesía por un atuendo azul casi plateado, su oscuro cabello caía libre más allá de sus hombros sin ninguna corona que los ciñera. La Dama Blanca se encontraba delicadamente sentada en un mullido sillón con un libro en la mano y su esposo la secundaba a su lado, los dos junto al fuego, un servicio de té se situaba en la pequeña mesa que tenían al lado.

-Ereinion, acompáñanos, el día es hermoso a pesar de su estrepitoso inicio- invitó la Dama. Ereinion miró por el ventanal las nevadas montañas que desfilaban frente a ellos como gigantes de piedra, se tumbó exhausto en un sillón frente a la pareja.

-Pensé que este viaje iba a ser como unas vacaciones después de la guerra pero siempre hay algo que se sale de lo planeado.

-Uno no puede controlar todo aunque se sepa lo que va a pasar, lo digo por experiencia- decía la dama sirviéndole una taza de té a Ereinion y ofreciéndosela- además siempre se corre un riesgo cuando se va de cacería, nos creemos los predadores, pero hay muchas criaturas allá fuera que también salen a casar y nosotros somos su presa.

-Pobre Kherion, le ha tocado la peor parte, aunque corrió con buena suerte dentro de lo que cabe, esto pudo haber terminado peor- comento Celeborn.

-Más buena que mala, no pudo pedir enfermera más dedicada que Euriel, no se le despega - dijo Ereinion- sino hubiera estado presente en el momento en que ese huargo le salto encima, pudiera creer que todo esto es una táctica para terminar de conquistarla.

-Bueno, tú también tienes tus propias tácticas…- dijo enigmáticamente la Dama Blanca con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Ereinion la miró con cara de incógnita.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Haré como que no estas fingiendo demencia y en verdad no te das cuenta que traes pendiendo de un hilo a cierta dama- Galadriel disfrutaba molestando al hijo de su primo, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó al ver como Ereinion se tomaba de un solo trago lo que quedaba en la taza que tenía en la mano.

-Quería hablar con ella pero no la he encontrado por ningún lado.

-Está durmiendo, pero no tarda en despertar- puntualizó Galadriel- tal vez deberías de ir a dar un paseo por el ala norte, estoy segura que ahí hallaras lo que estás buscando.

Ereinion miró en silencio por unos segundos a la Dama Blanca antes de ponerse de pie.

-Con su permiso.

La pareja hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y miró como Ereinion desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

-¡Ereinion!- la cabeza del Rey reapareció tras la puerta- en unas horas más se servirá la cena, los esperamos en el comedor, tengo la impresión de que les sentará muy bien.

Ereinion asintió y desapareció de nuevo dejando a los Señores de Laurelindorenan solos.

-Pensé que habías jurado no inmiscuirte en las cosas después de lo que paso en Eregion- dijo Celeborn con tono burlón.

-la caída de Ost-In- Edhil me enseñó en que cosas puedo meter mi cuchara y en que otras no.

La sonrisa de la Dama Blanca se vio interrumpida por una sombra que de pronto recorrió su rostro, una oscura visión se apoderó de su mente y la arrebató de esa hermosa tarde en Imladris. Se vio perdida en un lugar inhóspito, el cielo se cubría de un gris impenetrable y en la tierra las ciénagas se sucedían una tras otras gobernando todo el paisaje, solo a lo lejos reconoció dos figuras, la más grande de rodillas al suelo rodeaba el cuerpo de la otra y se inclinaba sobre ella en un inquebrantable abrazo, como si temiera que algo o alguien le fuera arrebatar a esa persona. Y así como llegó, la visión se desvaneció como humo, pero el dejo amargo y la congoja no abandonaron su corazón. Sintió una inmensa pena por Ereinion, pero de eso nada le dijo, haría lo que pudiera para retardar el dolor a su sobrino.


	8. Confeciones

Capítulo 8

Confesiones

Abrió lentamente sus ojos todavía aletargados por un profundo y largo sueño. El techo adornado con filigrana en forma de ramificaciones se teñía del color naranja del atardecer que entraba por su ventana, que en ese momento no sabía si el sol se ocultaba o nacía como muchas veces sucede después de una siesta vespertina, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de la posición del sol y se sentó en el lecho como un resorte. Había dormido casi todo el día, pero la mullida cama parecía no haberla querido dejar ir y la hundió en el sendero de Lorien más del tiempo que ella esperaba. Retiró las pesadas cobijas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el fuego de la chimenea había ardido durante horas y solo quedaban vestigios de los leños sin atizar.

Una bañera humeante la esperaba en su habitación, alguien la había preparado recientemente como si supieran en que momento iba a despertar para que estuviera en su punto. Dejó caer la fina bata de noche al piso y se introdujo en el líquido burbujeante con aceites esenciales, el delicado olor a lavanda inundó la habitación, Silmarien se relajó y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás en el borde de la bañera de cerámica. Así como su cuerpo se encontraba en el punto máximo de relajación, su mente también se desprendió de la última atadura y liberó todos los pensamientos que había tratado de oprimir incluso para ella misma. El recuerdo tan nítido del tacto del fuerte pecho de Ereinion le arrancó un suspiro, sus brazos fornidos recibiéndola y aprisionándola contra él, eran los recuerdos más recurrentes y que en ese momento no se molestó en negarlos ni desvanecerlos, los disfrutó. Era todo lo que podría hacer, disfrutar de recuerdos.

Cuando sintió que el agua se estaba enfriando, saltó fuera de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla y comenzó a alistarse. Un sencillo vestido azul con motivos florales dorados en la mangas fue el ganador de esa noche, y en su largo cabello negro, solo brillaba tenuemente el broche de perlas de Tol Eressea. Miró su reflejo en el tocador, pinchó sus mejillas haciendo que se ruborizaran y salió de la habitación.

Había decidido visitar a Kherion a las Salas de Curación, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo aquella mañana debido a su delicado estado de salud, y como agregado, su propio estado mental y emocional, recordó lo que Eruriel le había contado en la torre de astronomía y los celos volvieron a recorrerle el cuerpo, afuera el paisaje blanco congelado por la nieve arrebataría a cualquiera un escalofrío, pero Silmarien sentía que con solo mirarlo podría hacer que hasta la misma punta nívea del Caradhras se derritiera.

Llegó ante las puertas de las Salas de Curación, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y empujó la puerta. En una de las camillas del fondo de la sala Kherion se encontraba sentado, recargado en el respaldo, una mueca de repulsión delataba el sabor de la medicina que tenía en sus manos. El jovial Elda miró con agrado a la dama acercarse cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa, aunque su rostro demostraban el cansancio de todo un día luchando por su vida, estaba pálido y ojeroso, pero vivo al fin de cuentas.

-Silmarien, ¿que te trae por estos lugares tan solitarios?

-Aquí visitando a los amigos, ¿cómo estás?- dijo la dama sentándose en el banco que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-No tan bien como tú, siento como si se me hubiera echado encima un huargo- dijo quejumbrosamente tratando de acomodarse.

-Bueno, al menos estas recuperando tu sentido del humor- sonrió Silmarien- no todos se atreven a burlarse de sus infortunios apenas horas después de que les sucedieran.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Kherion con una incógnita en su rostro. Euriel que se había acercado carraspeó la garganta para anunciar su presencia.

-Aiya Silmarien, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto?- dijo ofreciéndole una pila de sabanas dobladas. La dama numenoreana se acercó a ella y tomo las sabanas, y en un susurro Euriel continuó- no recuerda muy bien lo que le paso, cree que se cayó del caballo y se quebró una costilla.

-Pequeño detalle- susurro Silmarien.

-Kherion, iré a la cocina a traerte la cena, ¿se te antoja algo en especial? – dijo Euriel amablemente.

-Lo que sea mientras no sea el puré raro de medio día- Kherion hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo que usted ordene Señor, Silmarien, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro- la dama dejó las sabanas sobre el banco en el que había estado sentada y salió de la estancia con la rubia doncella.

A Silmarien le había parecido extraña la fingida actitud relaja de Euriel, apenas y la miró a los ojos, y en cuanto las puertas de las Salas de Curación estuvieron cerradas tras de sí, la rubia doncella pareció por un momento que se desvanecía, y recargada sobre las mismas puertas varias lagrimas salieron huyendo de sus ojos verdes. Silmarien la abrazó cariñosamente acariciando sus finos cabellos dorados.

-Te juro que por un momento pensé que lo iba a perder- sollozaba la bella doncella- si la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Elrond no hubieran estado aquí, Kherion estuviera sentado en las estancias de Mandos en estos momentos, y no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, ya había perdido mucha sangre cuando lo trajeron.

-Kherion es de los guerreros más fuertes de Lindon, aun con toda la magia de los Elfos, no cualquiera hubiera sobrevivido a esas heridas, va a estar bien dentro de poco- SIlmarien trató de reconfortar a su amiga. Ahí estaba el motivo de su actitud evasiva.

-Tienes razón, disculpa que me comporte de esta forma- dijo Euriel secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa- es que no había tenido oportunidad de desahogarme con nadie, apenas y me despegué de su lado en todo este tiempo.

-No te disculpes, eres mi amiga, para eso estoy aquí- Euriel volvió a sonreír al mirar el rostro afable de Silmarien quien también le regalaba una sonrisa. La dama noldorin recobró la compostura y tomó una de las manos de su amiga.

-¿Sabes quién es también una de las personas más fuertes que conozco?- Silmarien negó con la cabeza.

-Tu- Silmarien la miró interrogante- Todo este tiempo amando en secreto a alguien sin decirle una palabra ni siquiera a tu almohada, tú me descubriste en el mismo momento en que Kherion se me metió a la cabeza, no pude disimularlo, pero tú eres inquebrantable.

-Al final no fui tan fuerte, ya no pude contenerme.- dijo sonriendo amargamente encogiéndose de hombros, ya no le importaba negar sus sentimientos, estaban tan a flor de piel que negarlos solamente los confirmaría más- Y juzgaba a Aranisse por ser tan ambiciosa y poner su interés en alguien como Ereinion, creo que la vida me está dando una cucharada de mi propia medicina, y mi corazón fue tan ambicioso como yo creía que era el corazón de Aranisse.

-No Silmarien- dijo Euriel negando con su cabeza dorada- conozco a Aranisse desde hace cientos de años y creo que sus decisiones si son motivadas por su ambición, por mantener el alto renombre de su familia, dejara de ser Noldor. Pero tú no, yo sé que tus sentimientos están libres de cualquier otra razón que no sea sincero amor.

-Gracias por pensar tan bien de mi- dijo Silmarien sonriendo melancólicamente a su amiga- pero al final, lo que yo o cualquier otra dama sienta no importa, Ereinion es el que ha elegido. Mis sentimientos me han cegado de ver lo obvio, alguien como él, no elegiría a una mujer mortal.

Euriel sintió una profunda tristeza. Silmarien se había vuelto tan cercana a ella en esos meses que a veces olvidaba lo distinto que era su destino al de los Eldar, y encontró el enorme desagrado que le producía el recordar que el tiempo para los Eldar corre más rápido que para los Hombres, y en menos de lo que pensaba, esa hermosa doncella de los Hombres ya no caminaría por la Tierra.

-Tus palabras son muy amargas, Silmarien- dijo Euriel entristecida- y cometes el error que muchos Hombres comenten al menospreciarse por su mortalidad, no entienden que Eru los ha liberado de las cargas del mundo y no tienen que quedarse a soportarlas como nosotros.

Euriel miró a Silmarien quien guardaba silencio, aunque sospechaba que un remolino de emociones y pensamientos se llevaba a cabo dentro de su cabeza, pero nada dijo, guardó todo. Euriel la abrazó y para su sorpresa su abrazo fue bien recibido por Silmarien quien también la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a la cocina, debes de estar hambrienta- Silmarien se apartó de ella y asintió con la mirada en el suelo.

El calor dentro de las fraguas hacia que el crudo invierno del mundo exterior fuera solamente un lejano recuerdo, la mayoría de los maestros herreros pasaban días enteros encerrados con tal de ver terminados sus trabajos, pues difícilmente había algo en el mundo que los obsesionara más. Para los grandes herreros, sus obras eran como una extensión de su propia existencia.

El sonido de los martillos chocando con el metal era el sonido prevaleciente en la atmosfera, la estancia hervía de actividad, los aprendices eran instruidos por sus supervisores, el mantenedor de los hornos revisaba en esos momentos la temperatura de estos, y se cercioraba de que no hubiera salidas de gas por ninguna de las tuberías. Salió de esa estancia dedicada al mithril y siguió el pasillo de mármol hasta llegar a la puerta hermética de las fraguas frías. Llegó a su estación de trabajo, donde lo esperaba la obra más importante que le habían asignado, estaba casi terminada, solo hacía falta un pequeño e importante detalle. Posó su mano sobre el cristal que protegía el artefacto brillante y este se abrió automáticamente. Tomó cuidadosamente la pequeña circunferencia plateada y miró a través del orificio, su superficie era totalmente lisa a excepción por el diamante en forma de estrella que había sido incrustado, su brillo gélido le arrebató una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había recibido un pergamino, con elegante caligrafía pero carente de firma o remitente, las instrucciones de cómo sería el diseño del anillo, desde las medidas de este, hasta como debería de ser pulido el diamante, lo había recreado en su mente mucho antes de que empezara siquiera a trabajar en él, y lo memorizó con tal detalle que no necesitó consultar nuevamente el pergamino. La bella sencillez de la pieza lo cautivó por completo.

Tomó el anillo cuidadosamente con las pinzas y lo sumergió en una solución brillante que se encontraba en un tipo de depósito hecho con una aleación de metales, especialmente para contener ese tipo de sustancia. El líquido brillaba como si este mismo estuviera hecho de pedazos de estrellas, cubrió su rostro con la careta protectora antes de que un destello cegador se elevara por unos segundos.

-Pensé que ya le habías aplicado el sortilegio protector- decía un Elda de cabellos oscuros que se había acercado a él.

-Así es, pero una dosis mas no le hará daño a nadie- decía el Maestro Herrero mientras sacaba la joya y la colocaba de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo. Retiró la máscara protectora y limpió con la manga de su camisa las gotas de sudor que le escurrían por el rostro y que hacia brillar su cabello rojo oscuro.

-Vaya…- dijo su compañero acercándose para observar más de cerca el anillo que brillaba con lo que parecía luz propia- el don de la familia todavía corre por tus venas, por eso Lomion debió dejarte el trabajo a ti, ni él hubiera podido llegar a las altas expectativas de su cliente misterioso, obviamente no va admitir que eres mejor herrero que él.

-Me conformo con que me dé las gracias, pero ni eso espero de ese pedazo de Noldo prepotente.

-¡Ja! Si alguna vez llegara a darte algún crédito perdería su poder sobre la hermandad de herreros, por eso no ha cedido en darte ninguna posición dentro del consejo.

-No necesito que me de nada, los aprendices recurren más a mí que a él para consejos o dudas, incluso otros Maestros Herreros- decía orgullosamente con un ápice de amargura.

-Exactamente- dijo el Elda de cabello oscuro- imagínate si te ceden un puesto en el consejo.

-¿Y que es lo que haces aquí, Othar? Te hacia quebrándote la cabeza con tu nuevo diseño de armaduras.

-Después de dos semanas sin ver la luz del sol decidí tomarme un descanso- decía Othar con expresión pensativa.

-Tulmo te colmó la paciencia, ¿verdad?- Almandur lo miró tratando de reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No lo soporto! Es un excelente compañero de tragos pero no te aconsejo trabajar con él, ¡no terminarás nunca!- Othar se puso rojo de la desesperación.

-¡Es que vaya equipo que hicieron! Tú no puedes estar un momento sin hacer nada y Tulmo es detallista en extremo, no dudo que cuando terminen las armaduras serán las más poderosas que jamás hayan existido en la Tierra Media, pero en el medio tiempo, tendrán que aprender a soportarse.

-Si es que alguna vez las terminamos…

-El colmo de un inmortal, pensar que jamás va a terminar algo- decía Almandur con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero sin despegar la mirada de su creación.

-¡Almandur!- el Elda de cabello rojizo desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la sala que se situaba en un nivel más elevado por el que se accedía a través de unas escaleras. Un Elda le hacía señas de que se acercara- espero que ya hayas terminado, ya han venido por el encargo, ¡sube de inmediato!

-Creo que deberías de recordarle tu árbol genealógico antes de permitirle que te hable de esa forma- decía Othar mirando al Elda de ceño fruncido y mirada dura que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la estancia.

-No necesito recordárselo, por eso me trata de esa forma- Almandur lo miraba seriamente con los puños cerrados- te veo al rato.

El Elda de cabello rojizo se quitó los guantes, depositó la joya dentro de una caja de oro con bellos diseños de filigrana también de su propia creación, y se dispuso a abandonar la sala. Lomion que había esperado desde las escaleras a que Almandur se dignara a hacerle caso, se adelantó a su paso, de igual forma ya sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse, no había necesidad de que lo esperara. Almandur cruzó los pasillos bulliciosos saludando a sus compañeros de fraguas, alguno que otro lo detenía para hacerle alguna pregunta, hasta que por fin llegó a la oficina de Lomion, el superior de todos los Maestros Herreros. Cuando cruzó la puerta de dos hojas de roble, lo primero que vio fue la conocida orgullosa figura del Rey de los Noldor y antes que nada hiso una reverencia con la mano en el pecho en señal de respeto.

-Alassea Ree, Meneltyalda (Buenos días, su Majestad)- dijo Almandur.

-Meneltyalda, le presento a Almandur, él se encargó de su pedido bajo mi supervisión- Ereinion asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Tu rostro me parece familiar- dijo Ereinion como tratando de reconocer al herrero.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de ser presentado ante usted, probablemente me habrá visto pasar por Imladris- decía Almandur seriamente.

-Estoy seguro que no fue en Imladris- el tono de Ereinion se le antojó de sospecha a Almandur- Arvenien, ¿puede ser?

-Recuerda bien, Menetyalda- asintió el Maestro Herrero- abandoné al ejercito de mi familia junto con numerosos guerreros que se arrepintieron de sus actos pasados contra hermanos, nos unimos a la defensa de Arvenien cuando fue atacada por Maedhros y Maglor.

-La Casa de Feanor es inconfundible- dijo Ereinion con una enigmática sonrisa- Ahora puedo estar seguro de la calidad del trabajo que dejaron a tu cargo, si es que posees las habilidades metalúrgicas de tu familia.

Ereinion estiró su mano y Almandur depositó la pequeña caja de oro en su palma. El Maestro Herrero observó con deleite como en las pupilas del Rey se reflejaba el brillo del anillo que dormía dentro de la caja y que acababa de ser descubierto al haber sido retirada la tapa, una sonrisa orgullosa salió a relucir a sus labios al comprobar el asombro en el rostro de Lomion, que vanamente trató de esconder bajo su actitud prepotente y sus duras facciones.

-Es perfecto- susurró Ereinion sin quitar la mirada de la joya.

-Muy bien Almandur, has hecho buen uso de los consejos que me has pedido y yo gustoso te he dado- dijo Lomion tratando de ganarse el crédito de la obra.

-Se confunde Maestro Lomion, ningún consejo se ha pedido ni otorgado entre usted y yo- dijo Almandur volviéndose orgullosamente hacia Lomion- No sigo ningún consejo que no me haya dado alguna vez Celebrimbor.

-Conozco bastante bien el trabajo de Celebrimbor y puedo verlo en el tuyo- dijo Ereinion tratando de omitir el breve altercado de los dos herreros.

-Me honra su reconocimiento Menetyalda, y me alegra que este satisfecho con el resultado de mi trabajo- miró de reojo a Lomion, el Noldo manaba envidia de su sola mirada- si me disculpa, tengo trabajos atrasados que necesitan de mi atención, con su permiso- Almandur hiso una profunda reverencia antes de salir de la oficina. Si se quedaba un minuto mas no podría evitar que su puño terminara en la cara de Lomion.

-Discúlpelo, Menetyalda, uno no puede pedir humildad por parte de alguien que pertenece a la Casa de Feanor- decía Lomion con un dejo de impotencia y molestia por la actitud de su subordinado.

-Hecho más que comprobado- dijo Ereinion con una sonrisa.

Tras intercambiar algunas palabras de agradecimiento, Ereinion salió de las estancias de los Herreros con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo que el Maestro Herrero había creado, en el cual había captado en su totalidad la idea que tenía en mente. Quería que la joya se pareciera a su poseedor, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, un dedo, un ojo, su cabello, y que el anillo por si solo recordara a ella, una belleza sencilla y enigmática, pálida y brillante como el diamante incrustado en él, que a su petición se había pulido con la forma de una estrella, quería que ese elemento que lo definía a él mismo quedara eternamente plasmado, para que ella siempre llevara una parte de él, y mirara el anillo y pensara en él al ver la estrella que brillaría en su mano, idéntica a las estrellas que brillan en sus estandartes, sus sellos reales, su pecho. La estrella de Gil Galad.

Ereinion miró hacia arriba la enorme casa edificada en los desfiladeros de las Montañas Nubladas, las luces encendidas en el interior y los candelabros colgando de las terrazas le daban un aire acogedor. Siguió su camino por la orilla del Bruinen y cruzó el puente, recordaba que por ese extremo, una escalinata subía hasta la casa terminando su serpenteo justamente en la parte que La Dama Blanca le había mencionado esa tarde.

Las estrellas empezaron a titilar en la lejanía mientras el Sol se despedía del mundo para ceder su reino a la pálida Luna cuando por fin encontró la escalera. Un chasquido lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones, y a continuación una sarta de maldiciones en andunaico se elevó en el aire contrastando con la dulce voz que las pronunciaba. Ereinion no pudo evitar sonreír, caminó sigilosamente hacia la voz, y tras pasar una barrera de árboles, se encontró con un amplio claro oculto.

Reconocería esos cabellos azabaches aun en la oscuridad de la noche. La dama se encontraba cargando un arco con una flecha, su brazo tenso pero mal colocado evidenciaba su falta de técnica. El blanco estaba del otro lado del claro, cualquiera ya lo hubiera atravesado, pero un montón de flechas se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo en todas direcciones menos en la correcta.

-No sabía que las princesas de Numenor tuvieran un repertorio de palabras tan variado- dijo Ereinion riendo saliendo detrás de la dama, quien voló la flecha sobre los arboles por el sobre salto. Silmarien lo miró sorprendida pero recobró la tranquilidad en fracción de segundos al comprobar de quien se trataba- pensé que tanto tiempo viviendo con Eldar había hecho que se te olvidara el Andunaico.

-La vida en la corte de Numenor enseña más cosas que solo tejer y pintar cuadros- dijo Silmarien- No somos tan sublimes y perfectos como las cortes reales de los Eldar. Y por lo otro, el Andunaico tiene sonidos más agresivos que el Quenya, lo que lo hace perfecto para estas situaciones- dijo Silmarien con frustración.

-Pero por lo que veo no enseñan muy bien a usar el arco- dijo Ereinion señalando con su cabeza el blanco intacto. Silmarien se sonrojó ante el comentario del Rey, pero no bajo su orgulloso rostro.

-Soy mejor con la espada- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-De eso no tengo duda- dijo Ereinion esbozando una sonrisa de lado- un brazo que es capaz de quebrar de un golpe la costilla de uno de mis mejores guerreros, debe ser un brazo temido en batalla.

Silmarien le sonrió a Ereinion al recordar el incidente en la playa de Lindon, donde desafortunadamente había tenido que recurrir a la fuerza bruta para que Gildor la soltara.

-Pobre Gildor, nadie le advirtió que en Numenor pocos son los guerreros que se atreven a desafiarme a duelo- dijo Silmarien con un ápice de presunción que le arrebató una encantadora sonrisa a Ereinion- no puedo decir lo mismo con el arco, por más que practico, no parezco mejorar- dijo desviando su mirada al arco elfico que había tomado prestado de la armeria.

Ereinion tomó el arco de manos de la dama y lo revisó de extremo a extremo sopesando su peso y su longitud, Silmarien solo lo observaba tratando de entender que es lo que hacía. Ahí en el claro iluminado solamente por las estrellas, el Rey parecía una de ellas, igual de resplandeciente, igual de lejano.

-Para empezar, este arco es demasiado grande para ti, segundo, la mano con la que estabas tensando la cuerda estaba demasiado abajo, necesitas levantar tu codo a la altura de tu hombro para darle más precisión- Ereinion tomó una de las flechas que se encontraban en el piso y entregó el arco a la dama- ¿me permites?

-Te tomaste el tiempo para ver todos mis errores, ¿no?- dijo Silmarien acusadoramente esbozando una sonrisa, pero Ereinion no le contestó, solo se colocó detrás de ella.

-Pon en posición el arco- le ordenó con un tono autoritario y serio, sintiéndose como un súbdito a merced de su Señor- fija tus ojos hacia el punto donde quieres clavar la flecha, te sugiero el cuello, en la parte descubierta donde se unen el yelmo y la cota de malla.

La boca de Ereinion rosaba la oreja de Silmarien, y rogó que el Rey no se hubiera percatado del repentino escalofrío que ese contacto había arrancado a su cuerpo. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a hiperventilar, seguramente había sido cuando los brazos de Ereinion la rodearon para enseñarle la forma correcta de tomar el arco, o tal vez había sido cuando sentido el calor del cuerpo de Ereinion que estaban tan cercano al suyo, en ese momento todo le pareció confuso, no se concentraba más que en el placentero tacto que le ofrecía el Rey, y en su aliento que acariciaba su cuello.

-Silmarien, pon atención, no desvíes la mirada- le ordenó de nuevo Ereinion. Silmarien miró de nuevo al frente e hiso lo que se le había ordenado como si la voz del Rey estuviera impregnada de un sortilegio imposible de desobedecer.

Ereinion había posado su mano sobre la mano de Silmarien que sujetaba la cuerda y la flecha, comenzó a tensar el arco hasta su máximo, movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia la izquierda la posición del arma y después un chasquido resonó en el claro para culminar con el golpe mortal justo en el centro del blanco. Silmarien y Ereinion quedaron unos minutos en la misma posición mirando hacia el blanco atravesado por la flecha. En esa noche fría de un invierno menguante, el calor que manaban sus cuerpos era un regalo. Silmarien bajó lentamente el arco por fin liberados sus brazos de los del Rey.

-Es el mejor tiro que he hecho en toda mi vida, gracias por la instrucción - dijo Silmarien quebrando el silencio que había surgido entre los dos. Giró su cuerpo para encontrar la mirada del Rey y la sonrisa se le desvaneció de los labios al ver la expresión seria de Ereinion, su mirada turquesa pesaba y palpaba, casi podía sentirla recorriendo su piel, y ella en el tiempo que fue capaz de sostenerla descubrió la profundidad del alma de Ereinion, tan deseada y prohibida como lo era el corto tramo de mar que separaba Numenor de la costas inmortales de los Valar.

Silmarien liberándose de ese hechizo que el Rey Noldo había echado sobre ella, se dispuso a recoger el reguero de flechas que había dejado en el claro quebrando ese magnético vínculo visual, pero antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance Ereinion tomó su brazo y la acercó peligrosamente, todavía no estaba listo para dejar ir esa sensación de cálida proximidad que se había apoderado de él, desde que había aspirado el dulce aroma de su cabello y sentido su aterciopelada piel, una atracción casi incontrolable había despertado en él. Silmarien sostenía la mirada de Ereinion con sorpresa y satisfacción, los ojos azules del Rey contemplaron sus labios como un sediento anhela una gota de agua, por un momento Silmarien cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias que los dedos de Ereinion propiciaban a sus labios, que después bajaron a su cuello. Ereinion esbozó por fin una sonrisa al arrancarle un suspiro a la hermosa mujer que tenía tan cerca de él, pero ante sus ojos atónitos la dama recobró la conciencia que sus caricias le habían hecho olvidar que tenía y se separó bruscamente de él.

Ereinion había actuado por impulso, solo guiado por el placer de tenerla con él, estaba consciente de que había sobrepasado el límite de lo propio, pero no pudo evitarlo, y le avergonzaba el hecho de no sentir una pizca de arrepentimiento, volvería a acariciarla una vez más si la dama se lo permitiera como hace unos segundos lo había hecho.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento- dijo Ereinion- no me hubiera dejado llevar si supiera que te molestaba.

Ereinion miró un fuego intenso en los ojos de Silmarien y su hermoso rostro contraído en una expresión molesta, pero no alcanzaba a comprender que había cambiado en su mente de un segundo a otro.

-Nada de esto me molestaría sino supiera que pronto vas a casarte- Silmarien empezó a juntar las flechas casi enterradas en la nieve que cubría la superficie del claro dónde estaban.

-¿Casarme?- las palabras de la dama dieron de lleno en la cara de Ereinion como si hubiera recibido un golpe- ¿quién te dijo eso…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿lo vas a negar?- dijo con un tono de voz desafiante.

-Claro que no lo voy a negar- dijo Ereinion cambiando su expresión sorprendida por una firme y decidida- mi intención es casarme, y muy pronto, en cuando regresemos a Lindon, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado.

-Lo que faltaba- Silmarien sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas, no sabía si por celos o por la actitud sinvergüenza del Rey, o una peligrosa combinación de ambas- ¡¿y esperabas que me quedara parada sin detener tus….?!

-¿Mis qué…?

-Tus… ¡tus toqueteos!- dijo Silmarien por fin, Ereinion casi no podía contener la risa y trató de adoptar la actitud más imperturbable que podía.

-Pues parecía que los estabas disfrutando- el tono pálido de Silmarien se tornó rápidamente en un rojo intenso.

-Que seas el Rey Supremo de los Noldor no te da derecho a tratar a nadie de esa forma- Silmarien arrojó a un lado con violencia las flechas que había juntado y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el Rey- y menos a la hermana del Rey de Numenor. Si te disculpas en este momento, no diré una palabra de lo sucedido a mi hermano y te ahorraré una riña innecesaria con el Rey más poderoso de los Hombres, y considérate en deuda conmigo, porque es más que obvio que necesitas al ejercito de mi hermano para defender a tu propio reino.

Ereinion quedó atónito ante las palabras de la dama, que aunque hirientes estaban colmadas de razón, y por un momento no tuvo palabras que decir. Se lo había buscado por haberla provocado, así que las tendría que aguantar y tragarse su enorme ego Noldo.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no me disculparé de algo de lo que no me arrepiento, si pudiera volverlo a hacer lo haría sin dudarlo- dijo Ereinion sin inmutarse ni exaltarse, mientras Silmarien lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-El Rey ha hablado, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias- Silmarien no pudo más y se alejó apresurada camino a las escaleras que llevaban hacia la casa, pero Ereinion la interceptó subiendo y tomándola del brazo la hiso virar para encararlo.

\- No te atreverías a decir una sola palabra a tu hermano- dijo Ereinion.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué crees que me detenga de hacerlo?- dijo Silmarien cruzando los brazos, sus rostros estaban a la misma altura dado a que la dama se encontraba unos cuantos escalones arriba del nivel de Ereinion.

\- Porque me amas- dijo Ereinion con seguridad, sin titubeos- y no dejarías que nada malo en el mundo me ocurriera, sino todo lo contrario, lucharías para defenderme de todo.

La expresión de Silmarien cambió drásticamente del enojo extremo e indignación al desconcierto, sus ojos se suavizaron y sus brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen cayeron inanimados lado a lado. Ereinion le restregaba su más entrañable secreto en la cara, se sintió desarmada, desnuda, desprotegida ante la fuerte afirmación de ese Señor de los Noldor. Se había creído discreta, pero el abrazo que le dio esa misma mañana cuando había vuelto ileso de los peligros que había pasado, la había descubierto, que tonta había sido, y débil, el miedo a perderlo había bloqueado su sentido común.

-Estás loco- dijo Silmarien apenas en un susurro, le dio la espalda disponiéndose a seguir subiendo la escalera- algo no funciona bien en tu cabeza hoy en día.

-¡Silmarien no he terminado!- la profunda voz del Rey la hiso voltear automáticamente, pero en el rostro de la dama ya no había rastro del enojo que hace unos minutos había sentido, se había desvanecido por completo, ahora solo quería huir -Estoy seguro de lo que sientes, porque es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, lo sentí desde que te vi entrar del brazo de tu hermano a mi palacio en Lindon, pero no lo quería aceptar- Los ojos de Ereinion se transformaron en los más dulces que Silmarien jamás había contemplado, eran puros y honestos- desde ese día no quise separarme más de ti.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo….?- la voz de Silmarien salió de su garganta débil, vacilante. La confesión de Ereinion había acabado con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba en su voz.

-… yo fui quien te mandó a llamar después de la batalla, no tu hermano, necesitaba verte, fuiste como mi premio después de haber pasado por la muerte- Silmarien lo miraba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, una ilusión que se desvanecería- convencí a tu hermano de dejarte en Lindon mientras él partía al Sur, y cuando amenazó con regresar y llevarte de vuelta a Numenor sentí una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido, le pedí más tiempo, no estaba listo para verte zarpar tan lejos de mí, y para mi bendición me permitió traerte a Imladris, pero después de estos meses en los que he sentido que vivo fuera de la realidad, porque para mí tu sola presencia me hace pensar que todo lo demás no existe, que solo te necesito a ti para yo existir, pero ahora siento que el tiempo se agota de nuevo, no puedo esperar más…

Los ojos grises de Silmarien se llenaron de agua, no había parpadeado en todo ese tiempo por la conmoción y las palabras no le salían de la boca, sentía que la voz se le atoraba en el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, estaba totalmente conmovida y temerosa de que en un paso en falso todo eso desapareciera y que el sueño con el que fantaseaba todas las noches antes de dormir se desvaneciera en el aire. No se atrevía a moverse, sentía que había olvidado como dar un paso siquiera, pero no había hecho falta, Ereinion de acercó a ella sobremanera, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de su rostro, que sentía que si se movía iba a ser solamente para besarlo.

-Por favor, dime algo- dijo Ereinion en un tono suplicante que jamás había escuchado en su profunda y hermosa voz- ¿A caso piensas que estoy bromeando?

-¡Completamente!- dijo Silmarien todavía incrédula, miraba al Rey tan hermoso aun en ese estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba, su corazón abierto de par en par suplicando ser correspondido. Y la realidad cayó sobre ella. Ereinion tenía razón, haría lo que fuera para protegerlo de cualquier cosa que lo amenazara, pero era tan difícil creer que ese legendario y poderoso Rey de los Noldor se deshiciera de todos sus títulos y su alto linaje para presentar ante ella lo más valioso que poseía: su corazón, tierno y bombeante de pasión, frágil, como el propio, que sentía despotricar como queriendo salirse de su pecho. Mortales e inmortales dejando atrás sus cuerpos, unos incorruptos y otros menguantes con cada exhalación, los dos linajes poseían corazones tan parecidos que eran capaces de amarse los unos a los otros.

-Esto te ayudará a creerme- sacó de las telas de sus finas ropas una bella caja dorada con detalles exquisitos, cuando la abrió el brillo gélido del diamante que estaba incrustado en el anillo resplandeció por unos largos segundos, había reconocido a su dueña- Por favor, acéptame como tu compañero de vida y jamás me despegaré de tu lado, recházame, y no volveré a molestarte con mis sentimientos si te parecen absurdos.


	9. La hora del Crepusculo

Capítulo 9

La hora del Crepúsculo

Analizaba minuciosamente el collar de mithrill a través de la lupa en forma de monóculo, las esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros brillaban exquisitamente, la pieza era la belleza plasmada en metal y piedras preciosas, pocas cosas existentes se le llegaban a parecer, pero en su mente el destello de un diamante en forma de estrella se presentaba constantemente. Se retiró el monóculo chasqueando los dientes y dejando cuidadosamente en su escritorio el hermoso collar, se arremolinó en su silla, sus manos entrelazas en su abdomen se movían nerviosas.

Almandur había salido de las fraguas esa mañana después de casi una semana sin que los rayos de sol tocaran su piel, su pasión por la metalurgia lo llevaba a adoptar exigentes horarios de trabajo, que él complacido cumplía sin siquiera medir el tiempo. Pero desde que había entregado el anillo a Gil Galad algo no iba bien para él, sentía que algo le habían arrebatado, y una congoja se había añejado en su pecho. La sencilla belleza de la circunferencia plateada del anillo era un recuerdo recurrente, aparecía en su mente con tanta frecuencia que lo hacía desconcentrarse de lo que estaba haciendo, todo parecía recordárselo aunque poco tuviera que ver una cosa con la otra. "Es la maldición de la Casa de Feanor", pensó en sus adentros arrancándole una mueca de disgusto, parecía haberlo alcanzado, esa maldición que hacía que se enamoraran perdidamente de sus creaciones, al punto de dar la vida y el honor por ellas.

Su mirada se paseó inquieta alrededor de su despacho. Por su mente había pasado la loca idea de pedirle al Rey que le permitiera dejarle ver el anillo con la excusa de ofrecerle algún servicio de mantenimiento al diamante, excusa bastante incoherente ya que el anillo apenas tenía unos meses de haber sido entregado. Recorría mentalmente una y otra vez la circunferencia plateada del anillo, tan gris y lisa, con su brillo opaco, le recordaba a algo que no lograba definir, como si estuviera en la orilla de su memoria a punto de caer.

La pesada puerta de roble de su despacho se abrió violentamente y una alta figura entró como un remolino, mientras que una segunda figura entró con una calma e imperturbabilidad totalmente contrastante.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- dijo Almandur molesto.

-Almandur, tenemos serios problemas- dijo Othar, su rostro mostraba su profunda preocupación- le expusimos a Lomion el número de armaduras que necesitamos manufacturar y la cantidad de mithril que necesitamos y se ha negado rotundamente a apoyarnos.

-No me sorprende, no ayuda a quienes sabe que hacen mejor trabajo que el- dijo Almandur todavía reclinado en su silla- ¿cuál ha sido su razón?

-Los proveedores- dijo Tulmo tranquilamente, su ceño apenas fruncido era signo de la consternación que compartía con Othar- desde las querellas que surgieron a partir de la caída de Ost-in- Edhil, los Naugrim de Moria han reducido significativamente la cantidad de mithril que nos envían.

-Todavía que negaron su ayuda a nuestros hermanos de Eregion cuando trataron de escapar de la ciudad, se dignan a reducirnos los materiales- Othar golpeó el escritorio de cedro que lo separaba de Almandur.

El pelirrojo lo miró seriamente, sabía cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo les había tomado a sus colegas diseñar esas armaduras, pero lo que más le pesaba es que en una futura guerra con Sauron, la cual parecía inminente, esas armaduras serían materia decisiva entre la vida y la muerte de los guerreros, muchos de ellos amigos y familiares, no podía quedarse sentado y lamentarse por el fallido proyecto.

-¿Han intentado negociar con los Naugrim directamente? Si les ofrecen un buen precio y alguna que otra joya les será muy difícil negarse- dijo Almandur.

-Apenas que tengas escondido un Silmaril entre tus cosas- dijo Tulmo- ya les hemos ofrecido de todo y aun así se niegan, sospecho que ellos mismos están trabajando en algún proyecto que no les queda mithril apenas para exportar.

-A parte de Moria, el único lugar de la Tierra Media que produce esas cantidades de Mithril es Numenor- dijo Almandur, en su mente el destello del anillo volvió a surgir.

-Así es, diste en el clavo- dijo Othar. Almandur lo miró inquisitivamente sospechando lo que el herrero le pediría que hiciera.

-Me gustaría poder interceder por ustedes pero, como bien saben, Lomion y yo no somos el mejor equipo, no tomaría ninguna sugerencia mía, no aceptaría mi propuesta de importar mithril desde Numenor, ya lo he intentado, siempre ha puesto el pretexto de la distancia y el precio elevado de la transportación.

-No es con Lomion con quien tienes que hablar- dijo Othar cambiando su cara de preocupación por una que mostraba entusiasmo- Numenor tiene excelentes relaciones comerciales con Lindon, ¿verdad?

-Si…- Almandur asintió con la cabeza y Tulmo tenía cara de tratar de seguir el hilo de la conversación de Othar para descubrir a donde quería llegar su socio.

-Y tengo entendido que recientemente conociste a Gil Galad- Almandur volvió a asentir- tal vez a El Rey Supremo de los Noldor le interesaría apadrinar este humilde proyecto metalúrgico que al fin de cuentas beneficiara a todos en caso de que se desatase otra guerra.

-Así que quieres que hable con Gil Galad y lo convenza de aceptarnos en Lindon- dijo Almandur completando la idea de su amigo. Othar asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te felicito Othar, no es una mala idea- dijo Tulmo.

-Por supuesto que no es una mala idea, se me ocurrió a mí- dijo Othar con aire de presunción- espero que los herreros de Lindon no se sientan amenazados de quedar rezagados cuando vean nuestras armaduras.

-No canten victoria, necesito hablar con Gil Galad y orar a Eru porque nos acepte en su reino, recuerden que es un poco especial con eso de aceptar Maestros Herreros prodigios- dijo Almandur.

-Si te estás refiriendo a Sauron Annatar, es bien sabido que Gil Galad puede ver más allá de lo que la gente común percibe, y si no lo aceptó es que algo en él no le gustó, y vaya que razón tenía- dijo Tulmo- no creo que vea nada parecido en nosotros.

-Deberías de hablar con él entre hoy y mañana, creo que ya está preparándose para regresar a Lindon, solo estaba esperando que pasara la última nevada y la primavera ya está en puerta- se apresuró a decir Othar que no podía con la impaciencia.

Almandur se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, dejó escapar un suspiro. Afuera el rio Bruinen corría abundante y de las laderas de la Montaña bajaban torrentes de gélida agua debido al deshielo. Hablar con un Rey con el que solamente has cruzado unas pocas palabras, y para pedirle o tal vez suplicarle que lo acepte en su reino, no era tarea fácil. Necesitaba pensar bien sus palabras para acentuar a su conveniencia los beneficios que su adición al gremio de herreros de Lindon le traería al Rey.

Euriel contemplaba inquieta cada salto del fino corcel, se contenía a ella misma de salir corriendo hacia ellos con cada movimiento que considerara brusco, aunque era evidente que el jinete dominaba la actividad de forma maestra, no necesitaba su ayuda, pero no podía evitar tener los nervios de punta.

-Tranquila Euriel, Asfaloth jamás ha dejado caer a ningún jinete, además Kherion está completamente rehabilitado- dijo Glorfindel percatándose del nerviosismo de la rubia doncella.

Euriel le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y siguió contemplando a Kherion cabalgar por el verde valle, sus brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y su mano posándose en sus labios demostraban su ansiedad. Después de haber pasado gran parte del invierno convaleciente sin apenas salir de la casa era necesario que Kherion volviera a tomar una montura, más ahora que Gil Galad había ordenado prepararse para el regreso al puerto de Lindon, necesitaba volver a acostumbrarse a pasar largas horas cabalgando.

Kherion hacía trotar a Asfaloth, correr y saltar obstáculos mientras Euriel y Glorfindel supervisaban atentos su desempeño. Solo sentía una pequeña incomodidad en su costado, donde yacía la horrenda cicatriz que lo acompañaría de por vida, pero era una incomodidad que no llegaba a ser dolor, así que dio por superada la prueba. Kherion miró a lo lejos a Euriel y le sonrió antes de precipitarse hacia ella con un grácil trote.

-Ven acompáñame- dijo Kherion extendiéndole la mano a Euriel, la rubia doncella le sonrió cálidamente y recogiendo sus vestidos tomó la mano de Kherion y en un impulso subió a Asfaloth.

-¿No te importa que te dejemos unos momentos solo, Glorfindel?- pregunto Euriel.

-Adelante, sirve de que te convenzas de que Kherion no morirá tratando de llegar a Lindon- Glorfindel rio ante el ceño fruncido de Euriel, al parecer no estaba de humor para bromas.

-¿Piensas que no voy a llegar a Lindon?- dijo Kherion entre risas tratando de mirar a Euriel que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Euriel molesta por la indiscreción de Glorfindel.

-Vamos a ver a donde nos lleva Asfaloth- dijo Kherion azuzando las riendas y echando a trotar al níveo corcel.

Glorfindel escuchó con su agudo oído elfico el leve sonido de unos cascos acercándose por su espalda y cuando volvió su mirada al camino que llevaba a la casa, vio a Ereinion cabalgando hacia él sobre Roch. Era sorprendente lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser el meara de Ereinion, apenas su andar era perceptible para los Elda, pero un simple mortal jamás se hubiera percatado, era una de las cosas que lo hacían tan temido en batalla, pues caía sobre sus enemigos como una niebla mortífera.

-¿También vienes a cerciorarte de que Kherion sobreviva?- dijo Glorfindel cuando Roch estuvo a su altura, Erenion miró a la pareja que parecía de los más divertida cabalgando.

-No parece que tenga ninguna dificultad- dijo Ereinion devolviendo el saludo de la pareja alzando su mano.

-Asegúrate de tener a Euriel cerca y no le verá dificultad a nada- dijo Glorfindel.

-Eso me recuerda a cierto caballero que se atrevió a luchar contra un Balrog- dijo Ereinion desmontando- solo pocos sabemos quién estaba entre esa multitud que huía y por quien se atrevió a dar su vida- Ereinion palmeó la espalda de Glorfindel y por unos instantes pudo ver un destello en los ojos del Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada.

-Y lo volvería a hacer si pudiera-dijo Glorfindel sonriendo cálidamente- ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas buscando?- de pronto Ereinion puso un semblante serio.

-Estaba buscando a alguien, pero no era a ti- Glorfindel esperó a que continuara pero no le tomó más de 5 segundos darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Bajó al rio con Elrond hace casi una hora, tomaron aquel camino y siguieron en línea recta- dijo Glorfindel apuntando el camino del valle del Bruinen- cuando llegó también estaba preguntando por ti y como no te dignabas a aparecer Elrond le ofreció un paseo.

-Me dejó una nota avisándome que estaría aquí con ustedes, pero todos los preparativos del regreso a Lindon me consumen gran parte de mí tiempo, sin mencionar que tengo que ir a Tharbad antes de partir- decía Ereinion con un aire de frustración.

-Siempre has estado abrumado por los menesteres de tu posición, pero al parecer hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo demándate que es, ¿porque será?- dijo Glorfindel sonriendo pícaramente. Ereinion le sonrió.

-No pierdo más tiempo- dijo Ereinion subiendo a su caballo ágilmente y sin dar más explicaciones al Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada.

-Menetyalda!- Glorfindel y Ereinion volvieron sus miradas a lo lejos en el camino por donde un Elda de cabellos castaños se acercaba hacia ellos galopando, frenó la carrera del corcel a la altura de Ereinion y Roch e hizo una respetuosa reverencia al Rey inclinando su cabeza y posando la palma de la mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Handon?- dijo Ereinion tratando de ocultar lo más que pudo su enfado. Cuando pensó que podría tener unos minutos libres siempre aparecía algo más en que ocuparse.

-Uno de los Maestros Herreros está pidiendo una audiencia con usted.

-¿Te dijo de que se trataba?- preguntó Ereinion, si no era algo urgente podría agendarlo otro día.

-No dio muchas explicaciones- dijo Handon- solo comentó que quería discutir sobre un proyecto metalúrgico que al parecer quedó sin apoyo por la hermandad de Herreros de Imladris. Afirma que es de suma importancia.

Ereinion quedó pensativo un rato mirando hacia el suelo, luego desvió su mirada a Glorfindel quien parecía estar esperando su respuesta y chasqueó los dientes.

-Pásalo al despacho, en seguida voy para allá- ordenó Ereinion. Dicho esto Handon echó a andar su caballo y pronto se perdió en la distancia, donde tras una masa espesa de árboles se escondía la entrada al valle de Imladris y la magnífica casa-ciudadela.

-Ahora ya entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo Glorfindel sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo.

-Espero no demorarme demasiado, pero si no vuelvo para cuando regresen a la casa, dale esto de mi parte por favor- dijo sacando de entre su fino chaleco un papel con una nota, Glorfindel lo tomó asintiendo.

Ereinion azuzó las riendas de Roch y el espléndido corcel se dirigió apresuradamente hacia Imladris. En poco tiempo jinete y corcel estuvieron cruzando la entrada arcada de la casa y uno de los sirvientes ya estaba esperando al Rey. Ereinion bajó de un salto de Roch y dio las riendas al sirviente, atravesó las estancias y galerías apenas contestando las reverencias que hacían a su paso. Cuando divisó la gran puerta del despacho vio a un Elda de cabello rojizo de una altura considerable atravesando la habitación sin percatarse que el Rey estaba a escasos pasos fuera. Ereinion se sobresaltó y detuvo sus pasos, como si se le hubiera aparecido un fantasma, por un momento creyó ver la viva figura de Maedhros, tal como la última vez que lo vio en la batalla de Arvenien. Recuperó su compostura y entró en la habitación, el pelirrojo Señor Elfo que había tomado asiento, se puso de pie de inmediato e hiso una reverencia, Ereinion contestó su saludo inclinando su cabeza.

-Alassea Ree, Menetyalda- dijo Almandur- espero no interrumpir ninguno de sus menesteres, pero tenía que hablar con usted antes de que parta de Imladris.

-Me dijeron que es sobre uno de tus proyectos y que es de suma importancia- dijo Ereinion caminando hacia su escritorio y haciendo a Almandur una señal con su mano para que tomara asiento- pero me intriga saber porque te has dirigido directamente a mí en vez de consultárselo a tu superior en la Hermandad de Herreros.

-El Maestro Lomion ha retirado el apoyo que esperábamos de él, no proveerá el material que se necesita, y mucho menos vendrá a abogar por nosotros- la expresión de Almandur se tornó severa.

-Pude notar la tensión con la que se tratan, la cual no se esfuerzan en lo más mínimo en ocultar- dijo Ereinion reclinado en su silla, su mirada era penetrante y libre de cualquier inseguridad, pero el orgulloso espíritu de Almandur le permitía sostenerle la mirada al Rey cuando muchos otros terminaban mirando al suelo después de pocos segundos.

-En palabras más sencillas, ya hemos pasado la etapa de ocultar nuestro mutuo descontento y ahora estamos en la etapa de controlar los impulsos- dijo Almandur esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Espero que trabajen en su tolerancia, no sería un espectáculo muy grato ver a dos Maestros Herreros peleándose como si fueran huargos- Almandur asintió su cabeza sonriendo y guardándose para sí el comentario de "es un espectáculo del que me encargaría de no tener público"- Pero bueno, nos desviamos del tema inicial, háblame sobre tu proyecto.

-Aquí está toda la información- Almandur extendió al Rey un rollo grueso de pergamino, Ereinion lo tomó y lo extendió sobre el escritorio que los separaba. En los pergaminos estaban trzados los diseños de unas magníficas armaduras jamás vistas, ni siquiera en las guerras de Beleriand.

Almandur prosiguió a explicar cada detalle del diseño y proceso de manufacturación de las armaduras, los materiales que eran necesarios y la maquinaria de producción, la cual se construiría especialmente para el proyecto, ya que solo existía en ese pedazo de valioso pergamino que los dos Señores Elfos escudriñaban a conciencia, Ereinion no trató de ocultar su inmediato interés en el proyecto, y la tarde pasó entre preguntas por su parte y respuestas por parte del Señor Herrero.

-Sabemos que Numenor es un importante exportador de mithril, y ya que los Naugrim de Kazadum nos han limitado de este material, Lindon se ha convertido en nuestra única esperanza para llevar a cabo nuestro diseño por cercanía y buenas relaciones con Elena*- explicaba Almandur apasionadamente- si este se realiza, podría salvar muchas vidas, incluso ser parte decisiva de la victoria o la derrota en contra de Sauron.

Ereinion quedó pensativo, repasaba mentalmente todos los pros de la causa, y aparentemente no había ningún punto en contra, pero a pesar de esto, saboreaba un sabor amargo, tal vez a causa del último Gran Herrero que se presentó en Lindon para que le abrieran sus puertas y que terminó siendo el siervo más cruel de Morgoth. Miró como la luz del sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas tiñendo de naranja la atmosfera para después volver su mirada azul a los ojos de Almandur que lo miraba con la misma llama del atardecer.

-Diles a estos compañeros tuyos que los felicito por el diseño maestro de las armaduras- Ereinion hiso una breve pausa antes de proseguir- y que todo estará listo en las fraguas de Mithlond para que puedan empezar de inmediato con la creación de su proyecto.

Los ojos de Almandur se inundaron de gratitud pura y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hiso una respetuosa reverencia al Rey.

-Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con el Rey Supremo de los Noldor.

-Cuando estas armaduras estén terminadas, la gratitud de toda nuestra gente se volverá hacia ustedes.

-Me retiro, tengo una gran noticia que comunicar y muchas tareas que dejar listas antes de que partamos a Lindon- dijo Almandur haciendo otra reverencia al Rey para después salir del despacho.

La Dama Blanca entraba en esos momentos y se topó de frente con el Maestro Herrero, Almandur no pudo evitar impresionarse con la belleza lirica de la dama e hiso una reverencia la cual le pareció un poco torpe y apresurada, no era la primera vez que la veía, pero era inevitable sorprenderse ante la poderosa presencia de la última princesa que cruzó el Gran Mar desde Valinor. La Dama Galadriel asintió su dorada cabeza con un rostro que Ereinion encontró extrañamente serio, pero cuando los ojos aguamarinas de la Dama lo encontraron su semblante cambió a uno más alegre.

-¿Estas ocupado?- inquirió la Dama.

-Nunca estaré ocupado para cualquier cosa que necesites hablar conmigo- dijo Ereinion besando la mano de Galadriel, la cual sonrió cariñosamente.

-Te pareces tanto a Fingon, tan serio y al mismo tiempo tan naturalmente sensible- dijo Galadriel, Ereinion sonrió sutilmente.

-Yo solo recuerdo al padre estricto y al grandioso guerrero de las canciones- Ereinion volvió a mirar atreves de la ventana, el Sol ya se había ocultado y la Luna comenzaba a ganar terreno en el cielo. Lanzó un suspiro involuntario, el día había terminado y no había tenido tiempo para ver a la persona que más deseaba tener a su lado. Galadriel no tuvo que preguntar nada ni mirar dentro de los pensamientos de Ereinion para saber lo que le ocurría.

-Venia solamente a despedirme, aprovecharemos que el paso del Caradhras ya está despejado y volveremos a Lorien mañana- Ereinion miró a Galadriel como recordando que ahí estaba.

-Celeborn nunca superara su aversión a los Naugrim, ¿verdad?- dijo Ereinion- tan sencillo que hubiera sido que atravesaran por Kazadum.

-Jamás lo superará, esa es una de las pocas batallas que considero perdidas- dijo Galadriel sonriendo con melancolía y mirando detenidamente al hijo de su primo- espero nos podamos ver pronto y que sea en tiempos felices y de paz.

-Así será- dijo Ereinion.

-Y espero que la familia haya crecido para entonces- Ereinion lanzó una carcajada.

-Confío en Eru que así será- Galadriel besó la mejilla de Ereinion y salió silenciosamente de la estancia.

Ereinion quedó pensativo mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que algún sirviente entrara y le anunciara un nuevo compromiso que lo ocuparía tiempo que él deseaba destinarlo a cosas que su corazón creía más importantes. Pero nadie entró, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir huyendo hacia sus aposentos, la casa a esas horas se encontraba apacible, la mayoría de sus habitantes se reunían en las terrazas para disfrutar de la brisa de la primavera recién llegada, para después encerrarse en sus habitaciones.

Ereinion entró a la sala de estar que precedía a sus aposentos. Los rayos plateados de la Luna entraban libremente por los hermosos ventanales dándole un toque que en esos momentos a Ereinion se le antojó melancólico y vacío. Desabrochó su cinturón de oro que ceñía la fina camisa azul de bordados dorados, y lo arrojó con desgano al sillón más cercano como si de una baratija se tratara, había sido un largo día. Caminó hacia la mesa que se situaba en los ventanales y se sirvió una burbujeante copa de un fuerte vino del jarrón que siempre los sirvientes procuraban tener lleno para el Rey. Solo un trago se necesitó para que Ereinion sintiera como su cuerpo se iba relajando. Su mirada turquesa atravesó los ventanales, viajó más allá de las Montañas Nubladas, dentro de sus recuerdos, y pudo ver una hermosa y alta dama de cabellos tan negros como el manto de Varda, cabalgando libre sobre una verde llanura, dejando atrás cualquier sombra. Había recordado la anécdota que Minastir le había contado una mañana en Lindon sobre su hermana en las colonias del Sur. Sonrió involuntariamente y dio un sorbo más grande a su copa de vino.

Unos níveos brazos rodearon su cintura desde su espalda. No se sorprendió ante el hecho, hacía rato que sus agudos sentidos elficos habían identificado su presencia y su aroma había delatado su identidad. Ereinion cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, acarició los sedosos brazos que lo habían hecho prisionero y al echar hacia atrás su cabeza ceñida por su corona había encontrado el tacto de una cálida frente. No pudo evitar relajar aún más su cuerpo y sonreír aún más ampliamente.

-Haz estado huyéndome todo el día- una delicada voz susurró en su oído.

-No era mi intención, hasta este momento he tenido un poco de paz con todos los preparativos del regreso a Lindon- Ereinion se incorporó y dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa para poder girarse y encarar a la dueña de esa exquisita esencia. Silmarien vestía un vaporoso vestido de verano sin mangas, sus cabellos negros caían sueltos por su espalda- es apenas en este momento en que puedo decir que tengo un poco de paz en mi vida.

Mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Silmarien tomó una de sus manos y la besó tierna y lentamente, disfrutando el sabor de su piel. Silmarien sonrió y en ese momento el anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo anular resplandeció tenuemente, como si estuviera vinculado de alguna forma a su corazón, y disfrutara como ella el placer de estar tan cerca de Ereinion. Cuánto se habían deseado en secreto, al punto de sentir que sus almas ardían por la privación de sentirse ajenos, y ahora que se tenían uno en brazos del otro, ese fuego avivado por el deseo no había cesado, ardía y quemaba con más fuerza.

Ereinion sintió el tacto frio del anillo en sus labios, desvió su mirada hacia el diamante estrellado y quedó unos momentos meditando. Silmarien no interrumpió sus cavilaciones, se limitó a contemplar al hermoso y poderoso ser que era su futuro esposo.

-¿Hubieras preferido esperar a estar de vuelta en Lindon para que tu hermano estuviera presente?- Ereinion volvió a mirarla con un ápice de preocupación en las aguamarinas de sus ojos, en cambio Silmarien borró con una sonrisa esa consternación.

-No cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado desde que te conocí, solo quisiera haber nacido antes, y tener una vida tan larga como la tuya- Ereinion sonrió amargamente, todavía no entendía como los hombres hablaban de la muerte con tanta ligereza, y no se había permitido pensar en el futuro, solo quería disfrutar del presente, donde los dos estuviera, vivieran, rieran y amaran. Sentía que había desarrollado una especie de fobia a las visiones que trataba de evitar cuando se le presentaban, su don de la clarividencia ya no le parecía precisamente un regalo- Solamente quisiera ser prudente y no hacerlo oficial hasta que hablemos con Minastir, él es el que debe darnos su bendición ahora que mi padre ya no está.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, no quisiera empezar con el pie izquierdo con mi cuñado, que resulta ser el Rey de Numenor y poseedor de uno de los ejércitos más poderosos de la Tierra Media.

-Jamás he visto a Minastir de esa forma- dijo Silmarien riendo con agrado- Siempre lo he visto como el hermano mayor y regañón.

-Pues no he dicho mentiras ni he exagerado en nada- dijo Ereinion sonriendo y volviéndose a la mesa del vino para servir dos abundantes copas.

-Lo gracioso es que lo dice el Rey Supremo de los Noldor, Ereinion Gil Galad, hijo de Fingon y nieto de Fingolfin- dijo Silmarien un poco acalorada y recibiendo la copa de vino que le ofrecía Ereinion- trato de evitar recordar tu árbol genealógico para no sentirme pequeña.

-Jamás te sientas de esa forma, para mi eres lo más grande.

Silmarien no pudo evitar ruborizarse, miró a Ereinion recargado en la mesa del vino con la copa grácilmente en su mano, era como una visión de los días antiguos, había tenido una regresión a una vida pasada y lo que tenía frente a ella era uno de los antiguos señores de los Eldar que cruzaron el mar, alto, orgulloso y hermoso, los ventanales y la luz de la luna que los atravesaban, hacían ver a Ereinion tan etéreo como lo pudiera ser cualquier sueño.

No pudo más. Tomó de un solo trago la copa llena de vino ante la sorpresa de Ereinion, y la colocó en una mesa de té que tenía a un lado, dejó atrás cualquier etiqueta que le hubieran enseñado en la corte de Numenor y se precipitó hacia el Rey plantándole un apasionado beso. La copa de Ereinion cayó inevitablemente haciéndose mil pedazos y regando el rojizo contenido en el suelo, tomó a Silmarien en un estrecho abrazo y correspondió con la misma pasión ese beso, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo le provocaba un placer que jamás había experimentado en todos sus años, y comer de sus carnosos labios era como descubrir que en todo este tiempo había estado muriendo de hambre y no había tenido conciencia de ello hasta que probó sus besos.

Ereinion se separó sin dejar de abrazar su cintura y miró los labios de Silmarien que hiperventilaba. La dama acarició el joven rostro del Rey con delicadeza y quitó algunos mechones de cabello que habían escapado de su corona.

-Haz echado sobre mi alguna magia elfica de la que no tengo conocimiento y de la que no quiero escapar- dijo Silmarien tomando la barbilla de Ereinion y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Ereinion se consumaba adicto a ella, la besó de nuevo y ella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Pero en un movimiento involuntario, Ereinion golpeó el jarrón del vino que terminó cayendo al suelo en mil pedazos, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que los dos aunque inducidos en ese trance pasional, se miraron el uno al otro sobre saltados.

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos si no queremos quebrar alguna otra cosa- dijo Silmarien sonriendo y tomando el rostro de Ereinion entre sus manos.

-O algún que otro protocolo- dijo Ereinion separándose de ella y pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban apresurados y por la puerta de la habitación apareció uno de los sirvientes de la casa con rostro alarmado.

-Menetyalda, ¿está todo en orden?- pregunto el sirviente, un elfo silvano a juzgar por sus cabellos extremadamente rubios.

-Solo se me cayó el jarrón del vino- dijo Ereinion girándose hacia él.

-Escuché el golpe y vine a ver que se le ofrecía- dijo el elfo lanzando miradas a Silmarien, quien a esas horas debería de estar en su propio dormitorio y no en el del Rey.

-Hazme el favor de traerme otro jarrón con vino- dijo Ereinion tratando de deshacerse del sirviente.

-Me retiro, alassea lome Menetyalda- dijo Silmarien haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ereinion le guiñó un ojo y la miró salir de su habitación escoltada por el sirviente. Después de todos los retrasos había valido la pena esperar a que cayera el crepúsculo.

" _Yo solía pensar que había nacido para ser un rey, me sentaría en mi trono y haría mi trabajo en solitario pero estaba equivocado al conocerte me di cuenta de que yo nací para amarte, para pertenecerte y hacerte mi reina._ _"_

 **Nota:** Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora del capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena y les haya gustado, últimamente se me ha complicado sentarme a escribir por el tiempo, y porque tengo ciertas ideas en la mente que no sé cómo ligar, y me tardo un poco en desarrollar esos huecos en el tiempo. También quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho y me motivan para seguir con mi historia, le dan sentido al tiempo e imaginación que invierto ya que me doy cuenta que hay alguien que me lee. Yanily, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme tus comentarios, yo sé que hay indicios de que algo va a pasar entre Ereinion y Silmarien, y la verdad es que si, habrá mucho drama, pero todavía no lo escribo y no lo aterrizo =), y a ti también gracias Lady Laurelin, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y la disfrutas.

Si lees mi historia pero aun no dejas tu comentario, te invito a hacerlo, me interesa mucho que piensan tanto dl relato o mi manera de escribir, también sus opiniones de cómo debería de ir la historia, porque aun puedo cambiar muchas cosas ya que capitulo que escribo es capitulo que subo, no tengo más escritos.

*El ultimo escrito entre comillas me lo encontré en internet y me gustó la manera en la que embonaba con la historia de Ereinion y Silmarien, busqué si tenía autor pero no encontré por ningún lado el nombre, pero igual aquí especifico que no es de mi invención, pero es lo suficientemente bello y parecido a mi historia que decidí agregarlo.

*Elena: es uno de los nombres que se le da a Numenor, "Tierra de la Estrella", esto refiriéndose a la forma estrellada que tenía la isla.

*Menetyalda: significa "Su Majestad" en Quenya.

*Alassea lome: Buenas noches.

*Alassea Ree: Buenos días.


	10. El Regreso a Lindon

Capítulo 10

El Regreso a Lindon

Silmarien cepillaba meticulosamente la crin del caballo que le habían asignado desde que salieran de Lindon el otoño pasado, los nudos del largo pelaje iban cediendo al camino del cepillo con dificultad, la cabalgata de esa tarde junto con el lodo del camino habían hecho de las suyas tanto a montura como a jinete, casi no quedaba nada visible de sus ropas que no fuera barro seco y hierba casi petrificada. La Dama arrojó un balde de agua al caballo y este resopló alegre. Silmarien sonrió cuando evocó el recuerdo del fino corcel que la esperaba en las marmóreas caballerizas del palacio de Armenelos. Un sentimiento de extraña añoranza se adueñó de ella, lo único que pudo apaciguarla fue la idea de llevar al corcel a vivir a Lindon con ella en el futuro.

Ereinion había partido hace casi dos semanas a Tharbad junto con Elrond y Glorfindel, así que salir desde temprano a explorar y regresar al anochecer se había convertido en su mejor manera de acelerar el tiempo.

-¡Aquí estas! Por fin te encuentro- Silmarien se sobresaltó al ver aparecer a Euriel por las puertas de las caballerizas con las manos en la cintura- Todos estamos por sentarnos a la mesa a cenar y no podía encontrarte por ningún lado.

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo recorriendo el valle y regresé cuando empezó a oscurecer- Silmarien condujo al corcel a su box mientras Euriel descubría alarmada la figurilla de barro en la que se había convertido su amiga.

-De verdad Silmarien, no te veo entrando a los palacios ni de Dunedain ni Eldar en esas condiciones.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, cabalgar hasta el anochecer y regresar empanizada de lodo es mi pasatiempo favorito, ya todos en Armenelos están acostumbrados a verme así al final del día- dijo Silmarien riendo.

-Pues si cierto Rey no regresa pronto vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos nosotros también- Silmarien inmediatamente le hiso una señal de bajar la voz y Euriel solo soltó una delicada carcajada- no sé porque te preocupas, en poco tiempo esa noticia recorrerá la Tierra Media hasta las desconocidas tierras del Este.

-Pero primero que nadie más, necesito que lo sepa Minastir, así que no lo tomes a la ligera, no quiero que se vaya a enterar por terceros en vez de por mí y Ereinion- Euriel hiso seña de sellarse los labios que se torcían en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Corre, ve a darte ese intenso baño que necesitas urgentemente, pediré que retrasen un poco más el primer tiempo- dijo Euriel.

-No los mates de hambre por mí, después pasaré por algo a la cocina.

-Apenas has convivido con nosotros desde que Ereinion se fue a Tharbad- dijo Euriel en tono de desilusión, y a Silmarien le disgustaba aceptar que tenía razón- yo sé que extrañas las malas bromas de Glorfindel y las canciones de Elrond pero Kherion y yo también tenemos lo nuestro.

-Me apresuraré lo más que pueda, no los haré esperar mucho- dijo sonriendo a su amiga y desapareciendo en una carrera por las puertas abiertas de par en par de las caballerizas.

Los días pasaron y una mañana trajo de regreso a Ereinion con el sol acuestas como si él mismo lo trajera arrastrando con la fuerza de Roch. Todos en Imladris los recibieron con melodías de arpas de oro y con copas de vino en las manos, la alegría de la fiesta combinada con la melancolía de la despedida de los hermanos de Lindon inundaba cada rincón de la casa, no fueron pocas las nobles doncellas que se acercaban a los caballeros ofreciéndoles de beber en sus burbujeantes copas, pero Ereinion solo bebió de la que Silmarien le ofreció, y la pareja desapareció por una terraza aprovechando la intimidad de la multitud que hacía más caso a la música y los barriles de cerveza y vino.

-Anímate Elrond, esa hermosa doncella te está mirando desde hace rato, deberías de ir a saludarla- Elrond volvió sus ojos hacia la dirección que Kherion le había indicado. Una doncella rubia lo miraba descaradamente luciendo una sonrisa coqueta que hubiera atraído a cualquier caballero.

-Estoy perfectamente bien donde estoy.

-Lo que pasa es que a Elrond le gustan más las princesas Noldo rubias platinadas- comentó Glorfindel divertido.

-No seas ridículo, todavía es una niña- espetó Elrond.

-No, no lo es, y tu muy bien sabes- dijo Glorfindel.

-¿Así que has puesto tus ojos en la Princesa Celebrian? Tienes gustos muy exigentes Elrond, me pondría muy nervioso tener como suegra a la Dama más poderosa de la Tierra Media, un movimiento en falso y tus días se habrán terminado - dijo Kherion dando un gran sorbo a su copa de vino.

-No creas que no lo he pensado…- Glorfindel y Kherion rieron con la cara de preocupación del Heraldo de Gil Galad.

-¿Entonces lo admites?- dijo Kherion, Elrond no contestó y pegó un gran sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Necesito más vino- dijo Elrond agitando en el aire su copa vacía y se dirigió al extremo del salón donde se encontraban los barriles rodeados de gente.

La mañana del inminente regreso a Lindon había iluminado el mundo. La compañía de Eldar que había llegado a Imladris el otoño pasado, ahora se veía acrecentada por el grupo de herreros que se mudaban al reino de Gil Galad, su buen ánimo infundado por la esperanza de una mejor vida era contagiado a los demás integrantes de la comitiva y todos sonreían amablemente.

-¿Tu nuevo amigo el pelirrojo no va a venir?- cuestionó Glorfindel una vez que hiso el recuento de los integrantes del grupo y traía el informe a Ereinion.

-No, Almandur partirá con el otro grupo de Herreros y orfebres a finales de este mes- dijo tomando el informe de Glorfindel y escudriñándolo rápidamente- iré a la vanguardia con Cirdan y otros tres soldados y quiero otros tres junto contigo y Elrond en la retaguardia, atrás de mi irán los herreros, después las damas y tras de ellas los carros de vituallas con otros veinte soldados, no quiero que nada nos tome de sorpresa en el camino.

-Como el Rey lo ordene- dijo Glorfindel y volviéndose al grupo de Eldar que se encontraban esparcidos y en desorden, gritó una sarta de órdenes a diestra y siniestra que ante su voz autoritaria que pocos le conocían al jovial Glorfindel, en unos pocos minutos ya tenía a toda la comitiva organizada y lista para partir.

-Me da miedo cuando se toma las cosas en serio- murmuró Kherion.

-Entonces no tienes mucho de que temer, pasa una vez cada cien años- dijo Elrond.

La compañía empezó a movilizarse bajo un Sol cálido de la primavera recién llegada. Silmarien volvió su mirada hacia atrás donde se encontraba la arcada entrada de la casa y los brazos de los habitantes ondeaban altos en su despedida, dejaba en Imladris recuerdos que atesoraría hasta el final de sus días, jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse como en su casa aun rodeada de inmortales que al principio parecían tan ajenos a su naturaleza, pero el tiempo que pasó con ellos le sirvió para encontrar más similitudes que diferencias entre las dos razas. Miró el gélido resplandor de la estrella que llevaba en su dedo anular, definitiva Imladris había marcado una pauta entre un antes y después en su vida, sonrió instintivamente sin saber que la mirada azul del Rey había sido testigo.

El viaje transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía para tranquilidad de Ereinion. Los paisajes de Eriador en primavera eran como sacados de un sueño, el clima era perfecto para las largas cabalgatas del día y en transcurridos cuatro días habían alcanzado las inmediaciones de lo que había sido el reino de Eregion, a petición de uno de los herreros que lideraba el grupo del gremio, rodearon por otro camino para no pasar por la ciudad destruida, donde tantas tristezas y amigos habían dejado.

Cumplidas las dos semanas de viaje habían atravesado las fronteras de Lindon y al segundo amanecer las grandes puertas de la ciudad se abrían ante ellos donde flores caían del cielo como la lluvia, arrojadas por los habitantes de Mithlond desde las altas torres que se erguían como espigas plateadas, las tenues melodías de las flautas se mecían como las olas a esa hora del amanecer cuando el Rey entró triunfante a su palacio con su séquito de amigos y nobles tras de sí. Dio consejo al líder del gremio de Herreros sobre mesones en donde podrían hospedarse mientras encontraban un lugar definitivo, y este se retiró con una reverencia de un profundo agradecimiento al Rey. La compañía se fue disipando hasta que solamente quedaron Glorfindel, Elrond, Kherion, Euriel, Silmarien y Ereinion.

Dio órdenes a los sirvientes que lo habían escoltado desde su entrada al palacio y estos desaparecieron, y con un ademan los condujo atravesando corredores y estancias, todos ellos de techos altos y monumentales de columnas de mármol iluminados por los innumerables ventanales de los que las lejanas cúpulas se conformaban, hasta que llegaron a un jardín privado que Silmarien reconoció en cuanto sus ojos grises se posaron en la fuente con forma de doncella elfica vertiendo el agua de un jarrón. Ya una mesa los esperaba con copas llenas de jugos dulces y platos de fruta fresca.

-Nada se te escapa Ereinion- dijo Euriel- me estoy muriendo de hambre. Todos tomaron sus asientos y disfrutaron del tan añorado alimento después de tanto camino recorrido.

-Pues ya estamos aquí, otra vez de regreso- dijo Elrond como concluyendo el capítulo de un libro.

-Las vacaciones no pueden ser eternas- dijo Kherion.

-Tu eres el único que tuvo vacaciones, Kherion- espetó Glorfindel- nosotros si tuvimos pendientes y problemas que resolver.

-¡Hey! Yo no le pedí al huargo que amablemente masticara parte de mí para que me dejara en cama casi todo el invierno- se defendió Kherion. Los demás rieron mientras la pobre Euriel la estremeció un escalofrío.

-Lo importante es que ya todos estamos de regreso en casa- dijo Ereinion sonriendo sutilmente a Silmarien, ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Ereinion hablaba con una soltura como si todos supieran sobre su compromiso, que era lo más probable, ya que como ella se lo confesó a Euriel, Ereinion por lo menos lo habrá comentado con Glorfindel y Elrond que eran sus más allegados.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo es la fecha de la boda?- preguntó Glorfindel, Silamrien casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando sino hubiera sido que Kherion respondió en eso momento. Euriel observó divertida la reacción de su amiga en silencio

\- Antes del otoño, lo más probable- dijo Kherion- tenemos ciertos detalles que afinar.

-Entre ellos necesitamos saber cuándo estarás de vuelta en Lindon, Silmarien- dijo Euriel volviéndose a su amiga- queremos que nos acompañes en ese día tan especial para nosotros.

-Tu dime la fecha y yo estaré de regreso, por eso no te preocupes- dijo la doncella numenoreana con una sincera sonrisa.

Kherion se le había declarado a Euriel justo antes de partir a Lindon. Fue de los momentos más agradables que se vivieran en Imladris ya que la pareja era apreciada por todos y había presenciado el desarrollo del romance esperando que un día no muy lejano unieran sus existencias. El caballero había consultado a los padres de Euriel antes de partir a Imladris así que con la aceptación de estos, ya era una noticia que estaba en boca de todos los nobles de Lindon, era algo que ciertamente Silmarien envidiaba a su amiga, la libertad de pronunciar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

La rubia doncella de ojos verdes observaba atentamente cada puntada que las hábiles manos de Aranisse daban al hermoso bordado, los rayos de Sol entraban por la ventana sin sospechar que serían convertidos luego en brillantes hilos dorados por la bella doncella Noldor, y que serían ahora una parte del hermoso estandarte que estaba tomando forma. La magnífica habilidad de bordar con los elementos de la naturaleza era un arte que solamente los nacidos en Aman sabían ejecutar, Aranisse aunque nacida en la ciudad secreta de Gondolin, sabia este arte por herencia de su madre, que en aquellos días remotos, el blanco palacio del Rey Turgon se adornaba con las obras elaboradas por sus diestras manos.

-¿La estrella del Rey no es plateada?- dijo Valadiel sentada frente a su amiga. El hermoso y orgulloso rostro de Aranisse se contrajo en un gesto que evidenciaba su error pero que nadie percató por la rapidez en la que desapareció.

-¿Quién te dijo que es para el Rey?- dijo Aranisse sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

-Pensé que era otro estandarte para el Rey, parece ya tradición que cada vez que vuelve de algún viaje le obsequias uno, ha de tener tapizadas todas las paredes de palacio, sin olvidar todos los demás regalos que le has hecho, y además…

-Euriel, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas todos los detalles de tu boda?- dijo Aranisse interrumpiendo a Valadiel que se había vuelto demasiado parlanchina para su gusto, Euriel la miró extrañada, Aranisse no ahondaba en ningún tema que no tuviera referencia a ella misma.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Euriel.

-Es que se me hace tan romántico que me gustaría volver a escucharla- dijo Aranisse con una sonrisa.

-¡Amo las bodas!- exclamó Valadiel emocionada, Aranisse puso los ojos en blanco- pero aquí entre nos, creo que tú no eres la única que se va a casar.

Aranisse y Euriel se acercaron a Valadiel esperando que continuara, esta última echó una mirada hacia la entrada de la estancia cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera pasando en ese momento y prosiguió en un susurro.

-La princesa numenoreana, esa que Gil Galad la trae como si fuera una muñeca por todas partes- Euriel dio un respingo al escuchar esta afirmación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Pocas veces la he visto en compañía del Rey - dijo Aranisse incrédula.

-Entonces no has salido tanto como deberías- contestó Valadiel.

-¿Por qué dices que ella se va a casar? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?- inquirió Euriel tratando de ocultar vanamente su urgencia.

-La verdad es una sospecha de la que estoy 99 porciento segura de estar en lo correcto- Valadiel disfrutaba del efecto que esta noticia había causado en sus amigas, pocas veces se interesaban tanto en cualquier cosa que tuviera que contar- hace días estaba paseando por la plaza frente al Palacio del Rey con mi hermana, era un día soleado y especialmente caluroso, ustedes saben que es muy raro que a mí me haga tanto el calor ya que lo prefiero al frio de invierno…

-¡Ve al punto!- Aranisse ordenó con impaciencia.

-Está bien- Dijo Valadiel sonriendo maliciosamente, tenía la atención de Aranisse completamente- mi hermana y yo decidimos bajar al puerto y justamente en las escalinatas nos topamos con el Rey y esta numenoreana… ¿cómo se llama?...

-Silmarien.

-¡Si! Silamrien, gracias Euriel, los dos parecían pasear tranquilamente, la verdad se veían muy alegres, pero no hubiera pensado en otra cosa que no fuera que el Rey solo estaba siendo cortes con la nobleza de los Dunedain sino fuera porque por unos segundos un destello intenso resplandeció en la mano de ella, obviamente volví mi atención a ese punto, y me percaté de que había sido un anillo en su dedo anular, este tiene engarzado un diamante precioso- Valadiel hiso una pausa y se volvió a Euriel- Tu viajaste con ellos a Imladris, ¿No te enteraste de algún romance entre ellos dos?- Euriel tragó saliva.

-No, la verdad es que no- dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir- El Rey siempre estaba ocupado con sus asuntos, y Silmarien sino estaba cabalgando todo el día, estaba en compañía de otras damas tejiendo, no vi nada anormal…

-¿Estas insinuando que podrían estar comprometidos? No seas absurda- dijo Aranisse riendo nerviosamente- El Rey solo se fijaría en alguna doncella noble de nuestra raza, eso de emparejarse con los Edain es cosa de la Primera Edad.

-Pues ella es la doncella más noble de los Dunedain que existe- dijo Euriel y las dos doncellas la miraron, una asintiendo a su comentario y la otra con una mueca de disgusto que no podía ocultar.

Aranisse comenzó a recoger deprisa sus cosas y varias veces se pinchó con las agujas de tejer, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con otro más intenso que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Valadiel le lanzó una mirada de arrepentimiento a Euriel.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Valadiel.

-Tengo que irme, por poco se me olvida un asunto de suma importancia que tengo que hacer- dijo sin hacer contacto visual con sus amigas y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Crees que hablé demasiado?- dijo Valadiel mordiéndose el labio- te juro que olvidé por completo que a Aranisse le interesa el Rey, estaba más concentrada en contar mi chisme y pasé por alto ese detalle…

-No te preocupes, se le va a pasar, conozco a Aranisse desde siempre y puedo casi asegurarte que esa atracción al Rey es solo capricho- dijo Euriel retomando el libro que tenía a un lado.

-Eso espero- dijo Valadiel fijando su mirada en la entrada de la estancia como disculpándose con el rastro de su amiga que acababa de irse.

Aranisse salió de prisa de la casa de Valadiel que se situaba en una de las regiones más adineradas de Mithlond, donde vivían todos los Noldor estando estos en la cumbre de las clases sociales de los Eldar. Siguió su camino por la calle empedrada sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, poniendo más atención a enjugar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¡Aranisse!- la bella doncella levantó su blanco rostro para ver borrosamente a través de sus ojos llorosos como un rubio caballero se acerca de prisa, limpió sus mejillas húmedas rápidamente y cuando secó sus ojos pudo ver la sonrisa de Gildor.

-Aiya Gildor- saludó esbozando la sonrisa más casual que pudo mostrar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Gildor percatándose del colorete de sus mejillas.

-Nada, solo tengo calor y llevo caminando rato- dijo secamente, solo quería que la dejara sola, era muy incómodo tratar con él después de haberlo rechazado varias veces.

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-A mi casa.

-Pero tu casa queda en dirección contraria- dijo Gildor, Aranisse volvió su mirada a la dirección que el caballero le había indicado y fue como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de donde estaba- si gustas te acompaño.

-Creo que tus amigos te van a extrañar- dijo mirando sobre el hombro de Gildor a un grupo de Teleri de cabellos plateados.

-Pueden arreglárselas sin mí un momento, explicarle a un noldo la infraestructura de un barco no es lo que más disfruten del día.

-Está bien- dijo desistiendo sin remedio a la insistencia de Gildor.

La pareja retomó el camino correcto hacia la mansión de la familia de Aranisse sin decir una palabra. Caminaba lado a lado acompañándose en silencio, ella miraba a un punto lejano como hundida en sus cavilaciones y Gildor la contemplaba libremente, llevaba en sus brazos una bella tela resplandeciente de color azul profundo y dorado que parecía apretar contra ella como defendiéndola de ser arrebatada.

-¿Otro estandarte para el Rey?- preguntó Gildor con una leve sonrisa, Aranisse puso los ojos en blanco molesta.

-¿Por qué todos piensan que es para el Rey?- dijo desesperada- No, no es para el Rey.

Gildor sonrió divertido, a muchas personas les podría molestar esos arranques de la doncella pero a él le causaban gracia, uno de sus placeres culposos era amar el temperamento voluble y orgulloso de Aranisse, es por eso que a pesar de que lo hubiera rechazado no deseaba perder su amistad.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No es nada del otro mundo- dijo Aranisse extendiéndole la tela a Gildor, este la contempló con cuidadoso escrutinio deseando que fuera él quien estuviera en los pensamientos de la doncella en cada puntada en vez de otro caballero.

-Es hermoso- dijo Gildor por fin- Pero te aconsejo que uses los rayos del Sol de la mañana, darán un destello más potente a las estrellas- dijo pasando sus dedos por los centelleantes astros de hilo brillante.

-Ahora me vas a decir que sabes tejer- dijo Aranisse tomando su estandarte.

-Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, si- dijo Gildor riendo- desde muy pequeño ya sabía que quería ser un guerrero y me pasaba el tiempo practicando con la espada o buscando pleito con mis compañeros solo para demostrarles que yo era mejor que ellos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Desde pequeño eras un rebelde sin causa, pobre de tu madre- dijo Aranisse divertida.

-Es exactamente como pensaba ella, así que me prohibió practicar y para mantenerme ocupado todas las tardes me daba agujas e hilos, y créeme que no soy para nada malo.

Aranisse soltó una melodiosa carcajada, no podía creer que el hiperactivo y bélico Gildor fuera también un experto tejedor.

-Ríete lo que quieras pero te aseguro que soy mejor que tú en este arte- dijo Gildor haciendo ademán como si estuviera tejiendo.

-Muy difícil que me ganes, pero podemos organizar una tarde de chicas y ponemos a prueba nuestras destrezas- bromeó Aranisse.

-Sería una excelente idea.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos y pronto estuvieron frente a la entrada marmórea de la mansión, la doncella agradeció al caballero y se dio vuelta para comenzar a subir la escalinata.

-Aranisse- ella se volvió hacia él, los cabellos dorados de Gildor resplandecía en el rojo atardecer como los rayos del sol que tocan las olas del mar- Solo quiero que sepas que puedes estar tranquila y segura de que de mí no volverá a haber una propuesta como las que te he hecho en el pasado, heriste mi orgullo pero preservar tu amistad es más importante que mi amor propio.

Gildor le hiso una respetuosa reverencia al pie de la escalinata y con una melancólica sonrisa dio la vuelta y se retiró, dejando a la sorprendida doncella boquiabierta, mirándolo desaparecer en una esquina, sintiéndose más vacía que nunca.

Silmarien extendió el pergamino sobre el escritorio y comenzó a leer. Su hermano le escribía desde Tharbad, había navegado desde el sur y había llegado a proveerse a la ciudadela Numenoreana de Eriador antes de zarpar de nuevo hacia Lindon, dos semanas los separaban solamente, sintió como unas mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. El día de hacer público su compromiso con Ereinion se acercaba, se hacía más palpable la idea de que su permanencia definitiva fuera ese maravilloso reino elfico que la había hospedado tantos meses. Amaba Numenor desde su medula, como si ella misma hubiera nacido de la tierra de la isla, pero Lindon y su Rey se le habían metido por los ojos y se habían anidado en el corazón.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta tras de sí y volvió su mirada gris para contemplar al Alto Rey de los Noldor entrando a la estancia esbozando una bella sonrisa, solo con eso sabía que ella pertenecía ahí, a ese lugar donde esa sonrisa estuviera.

-¿Cómo encontraste tu nueva habitación?- preguntó Ereinion acercándose a ella por detrás y posándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Es de tu agrado?

-No podría pedir algo mejor, es casi tan grande como mi habitación en Armenelos- dijo sonriente.

-¿Casi tan grande?- dijo Ereinion sorprendido- Pediré que habiliten la habitación más grande del palacio, tiene siglos cerrada y necesita muebles nuevos, pero haré la orden en este momento y estoy seguro que quedará para antes de que llegue tu hermano.

-No es necesario, estaba de lo más cómoda en la primera habitación que me asignaste cuando llegué a Lindon y estoy más que feliz con la que me diste ahora- dijo Silmarien apresurándose antes de que Ereinion llamara a un sirviente.

-Solo quiero que te sientas en tu casa.

-Me siento en mi casa donde sea que estés tu- Ereinion le sonrió cálidamente desde el sillón en el que se había postrado frente a ella.

Ereinion se esforzaba para dar a Silmarien los lujos a los que ella como hermana del Rey de Numenor estaba acostumbrada, y a los beneficios como Reina de Lindon se le serían otorgados, sin entender que Silmarien lo único que necesitaba era estar con él, aun sin reino, sin palacio y sin corona.

-Minastir ya viene de regreso, se le nota de muy buen humor, al parecer todo marchó bien en las colonias del sur- dijo Silmarien refiriéndose a la carta que tenía extendida sobre el escritorio.

-Yo también he recibido una carta de el- dijo Ereinion pensativo.

-¿A si?- dijo Silmarien interesada- ¿y que te ha contado?

-Básicamente pareciera que estuviera enterado de nuestro compromiso- Ereinion sonrió al ver los enormes ojos de la doncella numenoreana- solo preguntaba por ti y hablaba de las grandes uniones del futuro y demás cosas referente a lo mismo.

-Yo no le he comentado absolutamente nada- se apresuró a decir Silmarien para liberarse de cualquier sospecha.

-Sé que no le has dicho nada, pero habla con tanta seguridad de la unión de Lindon y Numenor que siento que tiene el don de la clarividencia.

-Ha de ser la vena elfica que todavía nos recorre desde la cabeza, pasando por el corazón hasta el dedo pequeño del pie.

-Es lo más probable- dijo Ereinion sonriendo y contemplándola cruzado de piernas plácidamente recargado en el mullido sillón, así como quería pasar todas las tardes de su existencia, contemplándola desde lejos, sabiéndose poseedor y poseído de la hermosa dama que tenía frente a él.

-Hablando de clarividencia y esos temas…- dijo Silmarien guardando la carta en su sobre y caminando hacia Ereinion sin mirarle hasta que estuvo sentada junto a el- ¿Has echado algún vistazo al futuro?

-No- dijo Ereinion secamente, su rostro se endureció repentinamente y sus músculos se tensaron- no hay nada en el futuro que me interese saber desde ahora.

-No debes de oprimir las visiones que llegan a ti, pueden ser advertencias que pueden salvar vidas, o incluso todo tu reino- Silmarien se acercó más a él y puso su mano sobre la de Ereinion, tensa como si estuviera presta a tomar una empuñadura- no lo hagas por mí.

Ereinion se levantó súpitamente del sillón y caminó hacia los ventanales de la estancia dejando a la sorprendida Silmarien mirándolo preocupadamente. Sabía que Ereinion había estado bloqueando las visiones que se le presentaban desde que se comprometieron en Imladris por miedo de ver un futuro que no le agradara, pero esto no podía seguir así, una de esas visiones podía ser una advertencia que le ayudaría contra Sauron o cualquier mal que amenazara a su reino, no podía permitir que el Rey más poderoso de los Eldar rechazara esta ventaja innata que poseía contra sus enemigos, solo por ella.

-Sé que temes a un día no verme junto a ti, pero debes estar consciente de que ese día llegará, tarde o temprano, por muerte en batalla, enfermedad o natural- decía Silmarien poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Ereinion que le daba la espalda- y lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos y aceptarlo.

Ereinion se dio la vuelta y Silmarien pudo ver atreves de la dureza de su semblante un profundo dolor oprimido por mucho tiempo, que poco a poco se iba añejando y agriando, y sintió miedo y pena por él. Porque por más que ese amor que se tenían trascendiera el tiempo y el espacio, no podía cambiar la naturaleza de la que estaban hechos, uno de marcharse y el del otro de permanecer para siempre.

-No voy a empezar a sufrir tu perdida cuando aún te tengo conmigo- dijo tomándola en sus fuertes brazos- he decidido solo vivir el presente, lo que veo y siento ahora, porque de otra forma, aunque te tenga así como ahora entre mis brazos, voy a sentir tu ausencia.

Ereinion tomó el rostro de Silmarien entre sus manos y la besó lentamente, disfrutando el tacto de sus carnosos y rojos labios, añorando ávidamente lo que aún tenía a su alcance. La miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos, zafiros incrustados en mármol, aun sosteniendo el bello rostro de la doncella entre sus manos, suspiró profundamente y salió de la habitación. Silmarien lo miró retirarse apesadumbrada y volvió su mirada gris al ventanal, el mar se expandía más allá de su alcance y sobre de él una tormenta de mal augurio se iba formando.


	11. Tormenta de mal augurio

¡Hola!

Discúlpenme por la demora, me he quedado sin computadora y he tenido que pedir prestada una para terminar el capítulo que tenía empezado dese hace tiempo, pero no se preocupen que aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar me he prometido a mí misma que será la primera historia que termine, ya que las que he comenzado nunca las he terminado, así que quise quebrar ese mal hábito con la historia de este personaje que me apasiona.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews que tanto me motivan para seguir aquí agarrando inspiración aunque la musa esté cansada. AVeSlyth me encantó ver un comentario tuyo, porque soy super fan de tu historia y me sorprendió que también hayas leído la mía. Por supuesto a Yanili y Lady Laurelin que en cada capítulo tengo sus comentarios, por favor sigan dejándome sus pensamientos que a mí me interesa lo que les parece mi historia, y si aún no me dejas comentario pero tienes algo que opinar, te invito a que lo hagas. ¡Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 11

Tormenta de mal augurio

 _Un caballero se le acercaba con el rostro desencajado, sus rojizos cabellos revoloteaban al aire y tras él, el cielo oscuro parecía explotar en una tormenta de lluvia negra que no tardó en caer sobre la tierra mancillada con espesa sangre, el paisaje era como salido de una pesadilla funesta. Pero su mirada era totalmente atraída por el rostro del caballero que ahora se encontraba frente a él. Él arrodillado como estaba, lo miraba alto y dominante, pero el pelirrojo Elda, no parecía percatarse de su presencia, en cambio observaba con dolor al suelo, en un punto cerca de donde él estaba._

 _-Esto ha sido tu culpa- decía amargamente, su rostro estaba empapado por la lluvia que no alcanzaba a desvanecer el dolor que lo desfiguraba y casi pudo jurar que las lágrimas se perdían entre los ríos de agua que recorrían su rostro y caían al suelo convirtiéndolo en tierra infértil._

 _Ereinion instantáneamente miró sus manos y el mismo dolor que invadía al caballero se apoderó de él al encontrarlas empapadas de sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía, sangre que manaba fluidamente del cuerpo que tenía recostado en sus piernas y corría como carmines ríos sobre la tierra negra._

 _-Levántate- le ordenó el caballero desenvainando la espada y colocando la afilada hoja en su cuello._

 _Ereinion no tuvo fuerzas para obedecer, el dolor de su pecho era el más intenso que había experimentado en su longeva vida, y lo hacía doblarse y acurrucarse como un animal herido en el cuerpo sin vida. El caballero ondeó en el aire la espada larga y dominante, como si fuera una extensión de su propio brazo, y asestó un golpe certero._

Ereinion se sentó de un golpe sobre su cama, por su frente corrían densas gotas de sudor frio, su pecho brillaba a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de sus aposentos y subía y bajaba violentamente a consecuencia de su respiración agitada. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y pasó sus manos por su rostro en un intento de deshacerse de las últimas imágenes del sueño que todavía lo acosaban. La sangre de las manos no parecía desvanecerse aunque tenía la conciencia de estar completamente despierto, solo cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia las ventanas, la luz plateada de la luna borró cualquier vestigio de su pesadilla tocando sus manos las cuales miraba atormentado. Abrió los ventanales que daban al balcón y la brisa nocturna sabor a sal de mar logró calmar un poco sus nervios. El mar del norte se agitaba a lo lejos bajo una tempestiva tormenta.

Vertió un poco de agua en la copa de cristal y la tomó apresuradamente. Volvió a la mullida cama con un sentimiento de recelo, no quería conciliar de nuevo el sueño y continuar con la pesadilla, así que permaneció recostado mirando el cielo raso hasta que los primeros rayos de sol salieron a relucir a través de las amontonadas nubes negras y acariciaron las costas de Lindon.

Se vistió de fina seda azul marino, calzó sus botas de tersa piel y salió de sus aposentos con dirección al pequeño comedor destinado a su uso estrictamente personal, ubicado en la sección del majestuoso palacio donde limitado número de sirvientes era permitido y donde solamente él y Silmarien tenían acceso. Dos sirvientes, evidentemente elfos de raza Silvana por sus cabellos rubios, abrieron las puertas de par en par al Rey e hicieron una reverencia a su paso, el desayuno estaba servido y la figura de Silmarien envuelta en vaporosas telas asemejándose a la espuma del mar se recargaba en los ventanales, su mirada escudriñaba con el ceño fruncido la masa oscura en la que se había convertido el cielo, la tormenta había ido evolucionando con el paso de los días, y aunque el viento estaba quieto, los habitantes de Lindon ya estaban preparándose para el caos que se desataría cuando la tormenta tocara tierra.

-Buenos días- dijo Silmarien con una sonrisa al de repente descubrirlo en la habitación. Ereinion se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la frente, miró en la misma dirección en la que hace unos momentos atrajera la mirada de ella.

-Crece más cada mañana- Ereinion miró como Silmarien volvía de nuevo su mirada preocupada a la espesura del cielo y percibió sus pensamientos- No te preocupes por tu hermano, las nubes están muy al norte, Minastir estará ya en Lindon cuando llegue la tormenta.

-¿lo has visto?- preguntó Silmarien con clara ilusión en los ojos.

-Es una corazonada- dijo seriamente tomándola de la mano invitándola a tomar asiento en la mesa.

El tema de las visiones de Ereinion era para tocarse con cuidado, el Rey Noldo aún seguía resistiéndose a ellas aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil pues llegaban de golpe, atravesando todos los filtros y barreras de su mente. Las palabras que Galadriel le había dicho en Imladris sobre no poder cambiar el destino que su don de clarividencia le desvelaba, llegaron a su cabeza como si ella misma se las estuviera susurrando al oído en ese momento, e hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Silmarien. La perspicacia de su prometida le llegaba a sorprender muchas veces, pues no era la primera vez que sintiera como si hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos. La raza de Numenor era muy diferente a la de los hombres comunes, tenían habilidades que si eran desarrolladas podían llegar a compararse con algunos de los Eldar, y entre los descendientes de Elros en los que se contaban la familia real y los Señores de Andunie, había algunos que habían nacido con dones de curación e intuición.

-Nada importante, solo un recuerdo que se presentó en un sueño- dijo Ereinion tratando de quitarle importancia a la opresión que empezó a sentir en el pecho de nuevo.

-Un mal recuerdo al parecer- dijo Silmarien observando como Ereinion posaba su mano en su pecho instintivamente - ¿Estás seguro de que no fue una visión?

-Seguro, Maedhros estaba en el sueño, a menos que los Valar lo saquen de las Estancias de Mandos, esto pudiera ser una visión- dijo Ereinion con sarcasmo. Silmarien le dedicó una sonrisa que ayudó a Ereinion a que la sensación de opresión disminuyera casi por completo.

-Me gusta que cuentes historias de los Días Antiguos, me hace sentir que yo también viví en ese tiempo.

-Creo que no hay historias de los Días Antiguos que no te sepas- dijo Ereinion sonriendo al evocar el recuerdo de la doncella en la biblioteca de Lindon un día de verano antes de partir a Imladris- ¿Conoces la de Andreth y Aegnor? Muy pocos la conocen.

-Es una historia muy triste, hubiera deseado que Aegnor se quedara más tiempo con Andreth, como ella misma le dijo a Finrod, todavía le quedaban algunos años buenos antes de la vejez.

-Creo que Aegnor lo hubiera hecho si esos hubieran sido tiempos de paz, pero la Nirnaeth Arnoediad se interpuso entre los dos- Ereinion quedó pensativo unos momentos, las nubes de tormenta que apenas dejaban pasar rayos de sol le daban al ambiente del comedor un aire de añoranza -Te tocaron tiempos con paz más prolongada, lo cual agradezco, la única guerra que se ha librado aun estabas en Numenor y solo te tocó la última batalla.

\- Espero que esta paz dure más de lo que esperamos, pero si hay alguna vez guerra y tengas que ir a luchar, yo quiero estar a tu lado, que pase cuando yo aún este en esta tierra- dijo Silmarien melancólicamente, era como si la misma tormenta de afuera atrajera este tipo de sentimientos a todos, y se le estremecía el corazón imaginar a la persona que más amaba luchar solo, en guerras de reinos que aún no existían, sin ella a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Silmarien, no sé si es normal que los Dunedain toquen el tema de la muerte en cualquier conversación, no lo había notado hasta que en verdad me importó el tiempo que le quedaba a un mortal…

-Es tan normal como respirar, porque Eru nos dio este destino, que hemos aceptado desde el día en que nacimos, y necesito que con el tiempo tú lo llegues a comprender, si es que no lo llegas a aceptar, porque no quiero que sufras más de lo que deberías por mí- Ereinion sintió como la tormenta que se avecinaba había entrado en él.

-No me pidas que no sufra por ti, si alguna vez he de sufrir hasta mi último aliento sería por ti- Ereinion se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló ante Silmarien que aún permanecía sentada, el poderoso Rey de los Noldor recostó su cabeza en los muslos de la doncella, como un niño buscando cariño, y continuó hablando en un murmullo- ¿Tú crees que voy a desear vivir un día más que tú? Te digo en este momento que no será así, yo me iré contigo hasta donde pueda seguirte.

El corazón de Silmarien se enterneció, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos grises se nublaran con sus lágrimas caprichosas que se amontonaban para precipitarse por sus mejillas, pero en un rápido movimiento las enjugó con el dorso de su mano, y solo le quedo por maldecir a la tormenta que atraía tan aciagos pensamientos a sus corazones. Los tres espectadores ponían su entera atención en el caballero que luchaba contra las velas para amarrarlas ayudado de otros tantos, pero estas se batían salvajemente avivadas por el violento viento que golpeaba el puerto. Esa tarde aún llegaban barcos Teleri a Mithlond en busca de refugio contra la tormenta que se pronosticaba tocaría la ciudad esa misma noche, y Gildor en su empeño de saber el arte de navegación de los Teleri se había acomedido en ayudarlos a guardar las velas de los navíos para evitar que el viento los arrastrara y se perdieran en el mar, y este los devorara en sus profundidades.

-Ya la tiene… solo un estirón más… ¡ya se le fue la cuerda otra vez!- decía Kherion que no perdía detalle de su amigo que se encontraba trepado en el palo mayor tratando de hacerse de la cuerda que amarraría la vela de gavia de uno de los veleros- Gildor no puede hacer nada bien sin mi ayuda, voy a ir a echarle una mano.

-No, Kherion!- gritó Euriel en vano cuando su prometido se echaba a las carreras hacia el plateado navío apostado en el puerto.

-No le va a pasar nada Euriel, no deberías de preocuparte tanto por él, no es vida- decía Silmarien mirando como los cabellos dorados de su amiga salían de su capa y revoloteaban en el húmedo aire.

-Nunca has tenido a un ser amado al borde de la muerte, no has estado en mi lugar esperando que en cualquier momento te den una mala noticia- dijo Euriel secamente.

Silmarien solo calló y miró al suelo, el inesperado recuerdo de su padre en el lecho de muerte despidiéndose de ella y Minastir, se presentó ante sus ojos, y la angustia de no saber del estado de su hermano le tocó el corazón por unos momentos.

-Discúlpame, no quise decir eso- dijo Euriel tomándola de la mano- no reacciono de la mejor manera últimamente, pareciera que esta tormenta saca lo peor de todos.

-No te preocupes, entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¿Has tenido alguna noticia de tu hermano?

-No- dijo Silmarien negando con la cabeza- no ha llegado ninguna misiva y temo que la tormenta lo alcance en altamar.

-Consúltalo con Ereinion, tal vez él pueda echar un vistazo y decirte que ha sido de él.

-Prefiero no hacerlo, cada vez que toco el tema de su poder parece que le va a dar un infarto, su miedo a mirar algo en el futuro que no le guste lo ha limitado mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres con mirar algo que no le guste?- preguntó extrañada Euriel.

-Teme que una visión le muestre el día de mi muerte- Silmarien sonrió con dulzura al ver el rostro entristecido de su amiga, Euriel a veces olvidaba que ese día tarde o temprano llegaría.

-Ahora entiendo a Ereinion, no quisiera tener su don- dijo mirando hacia el navío donde podía ver a Kherion trabajando con los Teleri y Gildor.

El lejano ruido de los marineros dando órdenes y el viento deshaciendo sus esfuerzos era lo único que reinaba en ese momento, la gente ya se encontraba cálidamente dentro de sus casas y la plaza detrás de ellas se encontraba vacía. Silmarien miró hacia el cielo amontonado de nubes negras y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia mojaron su frente- ya está comenzando a llover.

-¡Kherion date prisa!- gritó Euriel pero su voz se perdió entre el constante tintineo de las gotas de lluvia golpear el adoquín del puerto.

El caballero corría por el pasillo sosteniendo una linterna con luz elfica que manaba intensamente en la oscuridad del palacio. La estrepitosa tormenta había traído sus violentos vientos desde la tarde, parecía que se había abierto paso dentro del palacio de Mithlond, entrando por las ventanas y puertas y apoderándose como una sustancia espesa de cada recinto, solo las antorchas y lámparas mágicas de los Eldar eran capaz de abrir una brecha luminosa en esa oscuridad.

-Mensaje para el Rey desde Forlond - anunció cuando por fin había llegado al despacho del monarca.

Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada abrieron camino al mensajero, al primer paso puesto dentro del despacho del Rey una mirada aguamarina lo atravesó y de pronto sintió que ya no tenía nada que decir que el Rey no supiera ya, pero estaba ahí para entregarle una carta y así lo iba a hacer. El mensajero hiso una respetuosa reverencia ante Gil Galad que se encontraba sentado tras su enorme escritorio, y los caballeros Elrond y Glorfindel cada quien en un sillón frente al Rey.

-Menetyalda, el Señor Cirdan me ha encomendado que le haga llegar esta información- se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo en Forlond?- preguntó Elrond preocupado al ver el rostro consternado del mensajero, el cual pasó su mirada nerviosa al Rey como pidiendo permiso para contestar la pregunta, Ereinion asintió con su cabeza y se levantó de su escritorio en silencio para tomar el pergamino que sostenía el mensajero en un puño.

-Varios barcos han encallado en las costas de Forlond, Señor Elrond, y por lo menos uno de los barcos que venían de regreso de Numenor ha naufragado, según la información que dio uno de los sobrevivientes del naufragio que fue encontrado hoy en la mañana vagando por la playa. Al parecer a pesar de todos los intentos que se hicieron para evitar la tormenta, el viento los atrajo hacia ella.

-La tormenta se movió inusualmente rápido hacia el sur- comentó Glorfindel pensativo, parecía que esa tormenta tuviera un propósito de ser más que una coincidencia de la naturaleza, pues se había levantado de la nada y parecía moverse a su conveniencia- ¿Ereinion, ha llegado alguna carta de Tar- Minastir en estos días?

-No desde hace tres semanas que llegamos a Lindon.

-Menetyalda- volvió a decir el mensajero- ese es precisamente el motivo del Señor Cirdan, como lo puede leer en su carta, quiere que usted se cerciore de la situación del Rey de Numenor, por consideración a la princesa Silmarien.

Ereinion sostenía la carta todavía con el sello intacto, pero ya sabía de su contenido antes de que el mensajero se lo hiciera saber, y ya sabía a qué se refería Cirdan con cerciorarse de la situación del Rey de Numenor, tenía que echar un vistazo al futuro, confirmar que el barco de Minastir no fuera otro devorado por el mar. Cirdan sabía del sentimiento que había desarrollado hacia sus visiones, de la fobia que le tenía al futuro, pero también sabia cuán importante era cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Silmarien, dada las extremas circunstancias no podía ignorar la petición de Cirdan, petición que ya había visto en los ojos grises de la dama y que sus delicados labios no se habían atrevido a pronunciar.

-Te agradezco el haber venido a entregarme el mensaje, puedes retirarte, un miembro del personal de palacio te indicara donde puedes pasar la noche- dijo Ereinion volviéndose al mensajero.

-Le agradezco su hospitalidad Menetyalda, pero me es preciso volver a Forlond- dijo el mensajero colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho en señal de respeto.

En ese momento la habitación se vio iluminada fugazmente por una luz de extrema blancura, precedida por un enorme rugido del cielo que pareció durar varios minutos, retumbando en los hermosos cristales de las ventanas y puertas del palacio, después espesas gotas de agua comenzaron a golpear los vitrales lentamente para solo unos segundos después arreciar violentamente. Los presentes se miraron los rostros asustados como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-Insisto- replico Ereinion al mensajero, el cual no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le Rey le proponía, sino quería morir en el intento de volver a Forlond. El mensajero salió de la habitación siguiendo a uno de los sirvientes de palacio.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Glorfindel, y la respuesta de Ereinion fue solamente soltar un suspiro cansado, apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo de uno de los enormes sillones del despacho y con la otra masajeo su sien derecha, comenzó a sentir como palpitaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Aunque uno huya de los miedos siempre terminan alcanzándote tarde que temprano- dijo Ereinion seriamente mirando aun al suelo.

Glorfindel lo miró preocupado, jamás había visto esa mirada en Ereinion, de pronto su mirada fue atraída por la de Elrond que solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de no abordar el tema que era tan delicado para su amigo.

-Si necesitas que te dejemos a solas nos retiramos- dijo Elrond empezando a recoger la pila de papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-No, quédense, hay mucho por hacer todavía- dijo Ereinion mirando el pilar de comprobantes de impuestos que aguardaban silenciosamente para ser revisados- en un momento vuelvo, vayan avanzando.

Glorfindel y Elrond lo miraron salir por la puerta de dos hojas del despacho, y en cuanto se hubieron cerrado tras de él, la ruidosa precipitación de la lluvia inundó el recinto, y la pesadez del ambiente desapareció como si hubiera corrido tras Ereinion.

Uno de los sirvientes le ofreció una lámpara elfica y dirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca de palacio, el lugar menos concurrido desde siempre y más ahora que toda la residencia Real parecía sumergida en una extraña oscuridad, ni las lámparas elficas que colgaban de los muros y los altos techos lograban dispersar esa oscura substancia.

Entró al espacioso recinto de doble altura, donde se desplegaban elevados estantes repletos de volúmenes, el olor a pergamino era predominante, pergamino y cedro. Las paredes estaban forradas de libros también, solo dando lugar a tres enormes ventanales que empezaban en el suelo y terminaban en el cielo raso. Afuera la tormenta se revolvía entre truenos, viento y agua. Un relámpago violento iluminó por unos segundos la habitación y de pronto su mente lo llevó a un día soleado de verano, miró a su alrededor y la oscuridad había desaparecido dando paso a la dorada luz que entraba por los ventanales, y ante él, sentada frente a una mesa se encontraba Silmarien, dándole la espalda y recargada sobre un enorme libro. Sonrió y dio un paso para acercarse y la visión desapareció, sacudió la cabeza tratando de recobrarse. Su mente comenzaba a jugarle mal, había soltado las cadenas imaginarias que contenían las visiones fuera de su alcance y estas se desplegaban cayendo como cascada delante sus ojos.

Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba más a su alcance y suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos, y su mente viajó a tras ves de mares y montañas y vio la sureña costa de Numenor con su blanco puerto de Rómena en la bahía de los Reyes, y después su mirada espiritual lo llevó de regreso a la Tierra Media, siguió por la embocadura del rio Gwathlo y llegó a la ciudadela de Tharbad. En los muelles de la ciudad portuaria estaban apostados los barcos con la bandera del Rey en sus mástiles, su mirada espiritual lo llevó a la residencial Real de Tharbard, entró por una de las ventanas antes de que una sirvienta la cerrara y encontró a Minastir sentado en un mullido sillón junto a una chimenea, Ereinion lo contempló por unos momentos y le pareció ver tantos rasgos de Elros que el corazón se le enterneció con la memoria de un amigo que ya no estaba. La mirada gris del Rey de Numenor se posó en él, y por unos segundos estuvo seguro de que lo podía ver. Minastir estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarlo mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la oscuridad de la habitación, no podía verlo, pues su espíritu era el que viajaba dejando su cuerpo en la biblioteca del palacio de Lindon, esperándolo pacientemente. Después de unos momentos Minastir desistió de buscar sombras en la oscuridad y volvió su mirada al fuego intenso de la chimenea, y Ereinion pudo ver el mismo fuego ardiendo en los ojos del Rey de los Hombres.

Ya había confirmado que Minastir estaba sano y salvo en su ciudad numenoreana de Eriador, ya podía retirarse y darle las buenas noticias a Silmarien con un peso menos sobre él. Sintió como su espíritu era llamado por su cuerpo, esa atracción magnética que lo invitaba a volver cada vez que experimenta una visión.

-Dile a Silmarien que me espere a principios de Lairë.

Escuchó decir a Minastir antes de que fuera arrastrado a su cuerpo de nuevo. Abrió los ojos súpitamente, lo primero que sintió fue un frio tacto en su rostro que lo acariciaba con ternura.

-Ereinion, ¿estás bien?- decía la dulce voz de Silmarien.

-Estás empapada- dijo Ereinion percatándose de que el cabello y vestidos de la doncella estaban completamente mojados.

-La lluvia nos sorprendió a medio camino aquí- dijo Silmarien ayudando a ponerse de pie a Ereinion que aún parecía aturdido. Ereinion era la persona más alta que conocía, pero los Numenoreanos eran también altos y fuertes, y la doncella era superada en su altura por muy poco en comparación al Rey Elfo.

-¿Quiénes han venido contigo? ¿Están esperándome para cenar?- Ereinion miró el rostro sorprendido de Silmarien, el cual comprobó su desubicación.

-Has estado aquí toda la noche, ya casi amanece- dijo Silmarien- Eruiel y Kherion me acompañaron pero ya se han retirado a los aposentos que les asigné. Estaba esperando que regresaras para ir a cambiarme, no quería dejarte solo.

Ereinion miró hacia los ventanales y la lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosa afuera, no había ápices de rayos dorados que indicaran que la mañana se acercaba.

-¿Hice mal en tomarme la libertad de asignarles la habitación?- dijo Silmarien un poco avergonzada, pero Ereinion negó con la cabeza.

-No dejaría que nadie saliera con este mal clima, y menos amigos que son como familia- dijo sonriendo a Silmarien- Te tengo buenas noticias, Minastir está en Tharbad, llegará a Lindon a principios del mes siguiente, puedes dejar de preocuparte por él.

Silmarien desplegó una luminosa y amplia sonrisa y abrazó con entusiasmo a Ereinion, empapándolo con sus largos cabellos chorreantes y sus vestidos en la misma condición de su melena. El Rey Noldo la abrazó con fuerza y se maldijo a si mismo por dejarse llevar por sus miedos y no haberlo hecho antes.

Los días pasaron y la fuerza de la lluvia no parecía emanciparse, llovía día y noche sin descanso, Mithlond se había convertido en una ciudad fantasma, pues ni un alma se atrevía a posar la mirada en el umbral de la puerta, y toda la concurrencia en los mercados y calles se había esfumado. No fue hasta el término de la segunda semana que la luz del sol atravesó la barrera de nubes al amanecer como un milagro dorado, y las puertas y ventanas comenzaron a abrirse para dejar pasar a la fresca brisa dentro de las casas.

Al segundo día del término de la tormenta, un explorador volvía con la noticia de que los elfos silvanos de la aldeas de Harlindon, habían divisado una flota pequeña de barcos Numenoreanos acercándose a Lindon desde el Sur, los barcos izaban en sus mástiles una bandera con la insignia del Rey Tar- Minastir, y lo más probable es que llegaran en los siguientes dos días.

Hasta esa noche todo parecía ir por el camino correcto…

\- Lairë: periodo de días entre 16 mayo - 26 julio según el calendario élfico.


	12. No era solo un sueño

Capítulo 12

No era solo un sueño

Los sirvientes de palacio iban haciendo una severa reverencia a su paso sin recibir la mínima reacción del Rey a quien parecía que se le había endurecido la mirada, se había convertido en un torbellino que recorría con pasos agigantados los pasillos de palacio, quitando de su paso a quien estuviera cerca solo con mirar dentro de sus ojos la tormenta que arreciaba y parecía consumirlo. Apenas el cielo iba aclarando y los primeros rayos dorados iban tocando los picos de las montañas cuando Ereinion salió de palacio con dirección a las caballerizas.

-Menetyalda- dijo el encargado de alimentar a los caballos haciendo una reverencia cuando lo vio entrar al marmóreo recinto de los establos- no lo esperaba tan temprano, ¿gusta que ensille su caballo?

El Elfo no recibió respuesta alguna, Ereinion parecía ni siquiera haber notado su presencia y se dirigió directamente al box de Roch. La energía que el Rey manaba en ese momento hizo que el oscuro corcel relinchara como si no reconociera a su propio amo, incluso el elfo se sorprendió al ver los enrojecidos ojos y el rostro desencajado de su Señor, pero antes de dirigirse de nuevo al Rey, este ya había montado su azabache corcel y había salido a todo galope por las amplias puertas de las caballerizas, como si tratara de huir de algo y su vida dependiera de ello. Y así Ereinion se perdió tras la cortina mágica de polvo que iba dejando a su paso.

Elrond esperaba impaciente en el recinto abovedado de la Cámara de Audiencias, ya todos los consejeros estaban reunidos y el tema a abordar el día de hoy era de suma importancia. Los maestros herreros que partieron de Imladris con ellos habían organizado la reunión con el fin de definir los materiales y proveedores que necesitarían para realizar sus trabajos, después de un mes de haber llegado a Lindon, era un asunto que no podía postergarse más. Todos los presentes estaban hablando entre ellos, el lugar estaba lleno de los Eldar más influyentes de la política del reino, la mirada de Elrond se paseaba por cada rostro y pilar del recinto esperando que la del Rey apareciera de pronto para poder comenzar la reunión, pero a lo lejos una mano ondeaba tratando de llamar su atención, reconoció la dorada cabellera de Glorfindel quien le hacía señas de acercarse a él desde el otro extremo de la Cámara. En cuanto Elrond estuvo a su alcance, Glorfindel lo tomó del brazo y salieron con discreción de la estancia hacia un lugar apartado de oídos impertinentes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Elrond cuando Glorfindel le hubo soltado- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Quería evitar que alguien más me escuchara- dijo el rubio Elda echando una mirada a unos diplomáticos que iban pasando- Ereinion está desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo que desaparecido?

-Así como lo escuchas, algunos sirvientes de palacio lo vieron salir al alba el día de hoy sin dar ninguna explicación, y por sus caras al parecer Ereinion no se encontraba de muy buen humor, los sirvientes hablaban como si hubieran visto al mismo Sauron cruzar por palacio.

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? No podemos despachar a todas estas personas, lo tomarían como una falta de educación e irresponsabilidad por parte de Ereinion- comentó Elrond consternado.

-Yo iré a buscarlo- en ese momento Elrond se percató de las ropas de montar que llevaba Glorfindel mientras éste se enfundaba los guantes de piel- es tu oportunidad de llevar las riendas, le propusiste a Ereinion quedarte en Imladris con el resto de los Noldor, ¿no es así? Pues te ha llegado la hora de demostrar que tan experimentado estas en tratar asuntos importantes con los consejeros, a Ereinion no le quedará duda que serás el mejor candidato para ser Señor de Imladris.

-A veces pienso que tienes todo planeado- dijo Elrond- ¿Debo de culparte por la desaparición de Ereinion?

\- ¿De qué forma me beneficiaria que no sepamos donde esta nuestro amigo?

-Las malas lenguas dicen que apostaste a mi favor para que yo fuera elegido Señor de Imladris en vez del prepotente de Morion… ¿Glorfindel?

-Anda que se está haciendo tarde y estos enaltecidos de los consejeros no les gusta que los tengan esperando tanto rato.

\- ¿Entonces si apostaste? - preguntó Elrond con el ceño fruncido.

-Saldré a buscar a Ereinion y lo traeré antes de que termine la asamblea- dijo el Príncipe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada y desapareció entre la multitud que ya se empezaba a conglomerar para entrar al recinto.

Elrond suspiró y dio media vuelta para entrar a la Cámara de Audiencias. Todos ya estaban en sus lugares y mientras subía al podio con los miembros del consejo sintió como las miradas lo seguían y cuchichiaban una vez que, en lugar del Rey, él tomara el puesto de Jefe de la Asamblea. Esa era la primera vez que Gil Galad no estaba presente y los murmullos se elevaron al aire.

Elrond dudó unos momentos antes de carraspear y levantar las manos en señal de guardar silencio, todos los presentes hicieron caso a la orden de sus manos como si hubiera sido una ley impuesta en ese momento, y nadie más emitió ningún sonido, el hijo de Earendil había demandado la total atención del público con su sola presencia que manaba autoridad sin aun pronunciar palabra alguna. Elrond recorrió su mirada por cada asistente antes de comenzar la audiencia.

-Estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy, tercer día del mes de Laire para discutir todos los asuntos referentes a la Nueva Hermandad de Herreros, incluyendo esto la manufactura, nómina y proveedores de los Maestros Herreros de los que sus jefes y representantes se encuentran aquí reunidos en este recinto- Elrond hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de la atención de su público y prosiguió- Hemos tenido que prescindir de la asistencia de nuestro Rey Ereinion Gil Galad el día de hoy por motivos de fuerza mayor, pero se me ha asignado a mí, Heraldo del Rey, para tomar el liderazgo de esta audiencia, que en este momento doy por comenzada. Doy la palabra al Maestro Herrero Othar.

Elrond retrocedió y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del pódium junto con el resto de consejeros del Rey. Un Elda de cabellos oscuros y mirada de águila se levantó de los primeros puestos en la multitud y caminó hacia el pódium.

-Antes de comenzar con alguna requisición es preciso agradecer la generosidad y hospitalidad del Rey Gil Galad, que ante cualquier objeción que pudiera surgir su voluntad se inclinó a escuchar lo que la Hermandad de Herreros tenía para ofrecer a su pueblo.

Los representantes de la Hermandad de Herreros asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Othar desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a leer todas las requisiciones que los Herreros necesitaban para comenzar sus trabajos, así como los beneficios que estos mismos traerían al pueblo de Lindon. Largo tiempo los asistentes escucharon a Othar sin pronunciar palabra y solo movían la cabeza ya sea en señal de acuerdo o desacuerdo con lo que el herrero solicitaba, y cuando éste hubo terminado, se acercó a Elrond y le ofreció el pergamino nuevamente enrollado y pasó a tomar asiento junto a sus compañeros.

-Es una cantidad exuberante de mithril lo que están pidiendo a Nùmenor- dijo en tono alarmante uno de los consejeros a un costado de Elrond.

-Así es Señor Morion, pero es la cantidad precisa que se necesita para las armaduras que el Rey Gil Galad ya aprobó- dijo Othar.

\- ¿Y cómo es que piensan costear tan cara materia prima? El Rey no permitiría vaciar los presupuestos de otros sectores económicos solo para llevar a cabo un ambicioso proyecto metalúrgico.

-Con conocimiento- se escuchó en el recinto la voz serena del Maestro Herrero Tulmo, quien hasta ahora había permanecido solamente escuchando- Los Hombres del Oeste son inteligentes y hábiles, de todas las razas de los hombres son los que comprendería en gran medida las ciencias de la metalurgia tanto como un Primer Nacido, pero también son codiciosos, no se negarían a recibir instrucción en este arte por parte de un Elda venido de Valinor, quien a su vez ha aprendido en las fraguas del mismo Aule.

Los murmullos se alzaron de nuevo en el aire, ahora más evidentes, unos objetando la noción y otros apoyándola. Elrond levantó de nuevo su mano en señal de silencio y todos callaron.

-Prosigue- invitó Elrond.

-Nùmenor es el principal productor de mithril, pero dada a la alta calidad de este metal y su complicada extracción del subsuelo su costo es en demasía elevado, es por eso que hasta ahora los herreros solo se han aventurado a fabricar cotas de mallas y yelmos a lo mucho, pero nadie nunca una armadura completa, nosotros si nos hemos atrevido- dijo Tulmo por fin poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor al consejo y escuchas que estaban presentes- hemos fabricado un prototipo del diseño que queremos multiplicar para armar a un ejército entero, el ejercito de Lindon. Sabemos del alto costo de esta empresa, pero no todo se paga con oro, hay cosas aún más valiosas…

-El conocimiento- confirmó Elrond, Tulmo miró con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que la mano derecha del Rey había entendido lo que estaba diciendo, y por el semblante de su rostro parecía haberse convencido.

-Así es, Señor Elrond- Dijo Tulmo- viajaremos esporádicamente a Numenor y ofreceremos nuestra instrucción y nuestra experiencia, el Rey de Numenor podrá jactarse de que sus armaduras fueron fabricadas con magia elfica, armaduras y armas que no se compararían con ninguna otra que portase mortal sobre todo Arda.

Los consejeros se miraron unos a otros como comunicándose con sus solas miradas. Elrond se puso de pie y salió por una puerta a sus espaldas, y así lo imitaron el resto del Consejo. Othar los miraba desde su lugar, ni una pizca de inseguridad en sus ojos ámbar, pero sentía como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Aunque el Rey estuviera de acuerdo con su proyecto y su voto valiera el 50% de los votos totales, el consejo aun podía revocarlo, para eso eran los consejos, para evitar que los monarcas tomaran decisiones imprudentes y afectaran al pueblo.

-El Señor Elrond parecía estar de nuestra parte- le comentó Tulmo en un susurro.

-Dependemos completamente del poder de persuasión del Medio-Elfo, si salimos triunfantes de esto le voy a invitar las pintas de por vida, y Almandur me las va a tener que invitar a mí- contestó Othar.

-Y a mí- agregó Tulmo- ha sido nuestro trabajo hablar por él estos últimos siglos, ese carácter que tiene es para tenerlo refundido en las fraguas indefinidamente.

-Él lo sabe, ¿porque crees que nos mandó primero a ti y a mí a Lindon? Quería que tanteáramos el terreno y reforzáramos las alianzas antes de que llegara el y pudiera ponerse de lleno a trabajar.

-Maldito Noldo astuto- dijo Tulmo con una sonrisa de lado.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo esperando cuando por fin los miembros del consejo volvieron aparecer para de nuevo tomar sus asientos en el pódium. Elrond se acercó al frente y con una sonrisa comunicó el veredicto.

-En hora buena nuestros caminos se cruzaron Maestros Herreros, Lindon se siente agradecido por haber sido escogido como el Reino que alberga a tan numerosas y hábiles manos como son las de ustedes. Esperamos ver pronto el prototipo que ya han fabricado de esta famosa armadura y se les estará pidiendo periódicamente un avance en este proceso.

-Nosotros somos quienes deben estar agradecidos, lo que haya salido de nuestras fraguas serán por siempre a beneficio de Lindon y el Rey Gil Galad- dijo Othar arrodillándose ante el consejo, gesto que los Maestros Herreros presentes imitaron.

-A pagar pintas se ha dicho- le susurró Tulmo también arrodillado al lado de Othar.

-Se da por concluida esta sesión, ya pueden retirarse- dijo Morion que se había puesto de pie junto a Elrond.

xXx

Las luces de la tarde resplandecían a través de los vitrales de palacio pintando de colores toda la atmosfera, pero Silmarien poco caso hacia al bonito espectáculo, estaba concentrada en encontrar la puerta correcta según las descripciones de Euriel, que muy a regaña dientes le había dado. Esa zona de habitaciones era extensa y la distancia entre una puerta a otra era considerable, los aposentos de esa sección eran casi de las dimensiones de los aposentos en la sección personal de Ereinion.

-Puerta con grabados de flores doradas… puerta con grabados de flores doradas- repetía para sí misma escudriñando cada puerta que veía.

Comenzaba a pensar que Euriel no le había dado las indicaciones correctas cuando a lo lejos distinguió una enorme puerta de dos hojas con hermosas flores chapadas en oro que brillaba y encandilaba cuando los rayos del sol las tocaban. Silmarien sonrió y apresuró sus pasos y cuando menos lo pensó, sus manos giraban la perilla de una de las puertas y estaba entrando a la habitación.

\- ¡Glorfindel…!

La cabeza de Glorfindel salía detrás de un biombo al otro extremo del recinto, totalmente sorprendido de encontrar a la princesa numenoreana parada en la entrada de su habitación.

\- ¿Silamrien que haces aquí? - dijo Glorfindel volviendo tras del biombo y abrochándose la camisa con rapidez.

\- ¿Dónde está Ereinion? ¿Lo encontraste? - un perceptible nerviosismo hacía temblar la voz de Silmarien, Glorfindel pudo notar como la princesa trataba de controlarse lo más que podía.

-Silmarien, ¿No deberías de estar en el pic nic con los demás?

-De ahí vengo, Gildor dijo que Elrond había tenido que dirigir la asamblea, ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Ereinion?

\- ¿No pudiste esperarme con los demás? - decía Glorfindel dando empujoncitos en la espalda a SIlmarien para salir de la habitación antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Silamrien ya se estaba cansando de ese juego de contestarse las preguntas con más preguntas y desesperada se volvió hacia Glorfindel para encararlo.

-Glorfindel, por favor contéstame- el tono nervioso de Silmarien se volvió en uno suplicante- no he visto a Ereinion en todo el día, jamás había tenido que salir sin avisarme y nadie me da razón de él, estoy preocupada porque este no es su comportamiento habitual. Me dijeron que tú estabas con el…

Glorfindel miró en los grises ojos de la doncella y en su joven rostro y suspiró pesadamente.

-Si estaba con el- comenzó a decir el rubio Elda- algunos elfos sindar que viven en las aldeas vecinas están teniendo problemas con los enanos de las montañas azules, al parecer una de sus rutas de comercio pasa por territorio sindar, a parte del rencor milenario que hay entre las dos razas que ayuda a empeorar las cosas, así que Ereinion tuvo que ir personalmente a resolver ese asunto.

Silamrien lo miró en silencio por unos momentos. Glorfindel sabía que la princesa trataba de encajar las cosas en donde iban y al parecer su historia no le cuadraba del todo, pero era la mejor historia que podía haber inventado en ese momento, no iba a preocuparla admitiendo que había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando a Ereinion en los alrededores, incluso había pensado en aventurarse y tomar el camino del Este, pero algo le decía que su amigo no tardaría en volver, con solo ver el rostro de Silmarien confirmó su corazonada. No hubiera querido estar nunca en los zapatos de Ereinion y tener que ver ese hermoso rostro ser mancillado por las manos crueles del tiempo.

-Vamos, nos están esperando- dijo Glorfindel ofreciendo su brazo que Silmarien tomó automáticamente.

Glorfindel abrió la puerta y salieron juntos de la habitación en el momento que un guardia pasaba frente a ella. Glorfindel solamente sonrió nerviosamente al guardia quien lo veía acusadoramente, Silmarien solo flotó por enfrente del mismo sin ni siquiera notarlo, aun envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Las risas y canciones los guiaron hasta uno de los jardines de palacio y en el centro del laberinto de arbustos encontraron a sus amigos sentados en el suelo sobre una manta blanca, todos con copas de dulce hidromiel en la mano. Todos miraron sonrientes a los recién llegados, excepto Aranisse, siempre mantenido su porte orgulloso solo los miró indiferentemente.

\- ¡Por fin encontraste a Glorfindel! - exclamó Valadiel quien alzó su copa a los recién llegados- todos nos preguntábamos que había pasado con el puntual Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada.

Elrond que ya se había unido al grupo miró interrogativamente a Glorfindel y este solamente encogió los hombros, al parecer no traía buenas noticias de su expedición. Euriel miró la expresión ausente de Silmarien cuando la princesa numenoreana tomó asiento junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada- dijo Silmerien tratando de sonreír- solo que algo no me da buena espina.

-No te preocupes de mas, todos esos malos presentimientos desaparecerán cuando Ereinion regrese.

Silmarien asintió forzando una sonrisa y recibiendo una copa de vino por parte de Glorfindel que había tomado asiento junto a ella desafortunadamente para Valadiel que trataba de llamar la atención del rubio caballero, pero que éste no parecía notarlo en lo más mínimo.

Las alegres conversaciones se sucedieron de pronto bajo las estrellas, el Sol se había extinguido en el Oeste y las farolas del jardín resplandecían titilantes con su bella luz elfica. Silmarien miró alrededor sintiéndose más que parte del grupo, el espectador de una hermosa pintura colgada en una pared. Kherion recostado en el regazo de Euriel recibía de la mano de su amada un racimo de uvas, la noche se había inundado de la melódica voz de Valadiel que entonaba canciones nacidas dentro de bosques inmemoriales que ahora yacían bajo el agua, los hábiles dedos de Gildor acariciaban las cuerdas del arpa, como Ereinion acariciaba su cabello, sintió un escalofrió al recordar sus dedos entrelazándose en su larga melena. Silmarien cayó en cuenta que en verdad contemplaba un cuadro, si ellos volvían a reencontrarse 100 años después en este mismo lugar y tomar las mismas posiciones que tenían en este momento, todo sería igual, sus cabellos jamás se llenarían de escarcha y sus rostros serían siempre lisos, siempre tersos. Ella sería la única que hubiera cambiado, ella maduraría y se marchitaría, si es que antes alguna enfermedad no le arrebatara la vida. Prefería ser el espectador, no deseaba arruinar tan intemporal momento con el daño que Melkor había hecho a los de su raza desde la Gran Música, que con su codicia e infinita maldad había tergiversado la bella canción de los Ainur y había entregado la muerte a los segundos nacidos.

Silmarien se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su vestido y desapareció entre los arbustos del jardín, necesitaba estar sola, seguir pensando, nadie notaria su ausencia, así como nadie notó como Elrond y Glorfindel se habían retirado discutiendo. Caminó por el sendero que la luna le marcaba con su luz plateada, deambulando en el laberinto de sus pensamientos llegó a una fuente de mármol rosado, estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó el murmullo del agua cayendo hasta que tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente y vio reflejado su rostro en el espejo de agua ondulante, el rostro terso que había contemplado en su espejo ahora en la mañana, ahora se arrugaba con las ondas del agua esa noche. Estaba aún en la mañana de su vida, era joven y los inmortales admiraban la belleza de la mortalidad que reflejaban sus ojos, Ereinion estaba cautivado por su efímera existencia, el ansia de tener lo que sabía no duraría lo consumía, porque él más que nadie sabía que, en lo que para los Eldar era un suspiro, caería la noche de su vida y su rostro se vería arrugado como ahora el espejo del agua le devolvía su reflejo.

-Es una bella noche para pasarla sola- Silmarien miró hacia dónde provenía esa voz de ruiseñor y encontró a Aranisse a escasos pasos de ella, su cabello de oro viejo resplandecía proyectando la luz plateada de la Luna- o será que tú también estas huyendo de las canciones sosas de Valadiel.

-Me parecen muy hermosas- dijo Silmarien aun sin entender como después de tantos meses en Lindon, la rubia doncella de porte altivo le dirigía la palabra y hasta parecía querer quedarse.

-Es por que no llevas siglos escuchándolas en cada reunión- dijo Aranisse sonriendo, una sonrisa extrañamente despectiva, por supuesto que no llevaba siglos escuchando las canciones, ella misma no había cumplido ni uno, era joven incluso para un numenoreano, pero eso era algo que Aranisse bien sabía, y disfrutaba recordándoselo a Silmarien cada vez que podía. Para sorpresa de Silmarien la doncella noldo tomó asiento junto a ella y echó un vistazo al agua de la fuente- hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar, hasta me parece diferente.

\- ¿Venias aquí muy a menudo?

-Sí, con Ereinion, era de nuestros lugares favoritos para pasar el rato.

-Me imagino que han sido amigos desde hace tiempo- Silmarien hiso lo que pudo para ocultar el balde de agua fría que le acababan de arrojar.

-Uff ya ni siquiera llevo la cuenta de los años, la primera vez que lo vi fue en Arvenien, cuando Idril y Tuor nos condujeron a las costas- El luminoso rostro de Aranisse se tornó sombrío- acababa de perder a mi hermano, Ereinion fue un gran apoyo para sobrellevar lo que había pasado en Gondolin.

-Sí, Ereinion tiene ese don- dijo recordando el día que llegó a Lindon, esa noche en que Ereinion la encontró en la fuente de la "doncella" y le habló de su padre que acababa de fallecer- es como si con hablarte quitara de tus hombros todos tus males.

-Al parecer conoces más a Ereinion de lo que yo pensaba- dijo Aranisse enarcando una ceja.

-Después de un año de convivencia diaria sería raro que no- dijo la princesa numenoreana esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de la elfa. Aranisse notó como las mejillas de la princesa se teñía de un color rojizo que evidenciaban sus sentimientos hacia la persona en cuestión.

-Ereinion es muy fácil de querer- continuó diciendo- lo hace muy sencillo porque inmediatamente te hace sentir querida por el también, porque él es así, le importan las personas, pero muchas doncellas tienden a mal interpretar la manera de ser de Ereinion pensando que por fin han ganado el corazón más codiciado del reino.

-Al parecer tú también lo conoces muy bien- dijo Silmarien en un semblante ya no tan amigable. Aranisse solo soltó una melódica risa.

-Muchas son las doncellas que mueren por tener un lugar en el corazón del Rey de Lindon, y no todas han sido rechazadas, pero ninguna ha sido lo suficiente para él, a todas les ha faltado algo que tal vez ni Ereinion sepa que es, no me extrañaría que nunca escogiera una reina para el- Aranisse se puso de pie y alisó su vaporoso vestido con sus manos- o termine quedándose con el espécimen más raro y sorprendente de todos. Que tengas buenas noches Silmarien.

Silmarien no pudo contestar, no estaba segura que había detrás de los comentarios de Aranisse que siempre parecían decir más de lo que aparentaban, pero esta vez sus intenciones eran demasiado obvias. Todo señalaba a que la rubia y orgullosa noldo estaba frustrada al ver que después de siglos de amistad con Ereinion, éste parecía haber elegido a la persona menos esperada de todas. Aranisse había escuchado los rumores que rondaban la ciudad y que también habían llegado a los oídos de Silmarien, el compromiso no podía permanecer oculto mucho tiempo más. La palabra "compromiso" la hiso estremecerse y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa de nuevo. La doncella miró su copa de hidromiel que aun llevaba intacta en la mano y se la empinó de un solo trago, tal vez el alcohol en sus venas le ayudaría a calmarse. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer es retirarse a sus aposentos y hacia allá encaminó sus pasos. Antes de entrar a su habitación pidió a un sirviente que le avisara del retorno del Rey sin importar la hora que fuera, la doncella se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo con los ojos bien abiertos, admirando la bella pintura del barco de Earendil cruzando el cielo que se desplegaba por todo el cielo razo de la habitación.

 **xXx**

La naciente luz del sol tocaba las olas del mar del Oeste arrancándoles destellos anaranjados, el amanecer había llegado rojo y vibrante como el preludio de un evento desafortunado. Su mirada azul se posaba en la lejana costa sureña de la isla de la Estrella, que gracias a un antiguo sortilegio elfico era capaz de ser visible desde esa amplia terraza de su palacio. Ereinion miraba con melancolía y dolor las tierras que protegerían el tesoro más preciado de su vida, lo que aseguraba que su corazón siguiera bombeando su sangre inmortal hacia cada parte de su cuerpo. Se recargó en el barandal y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estaba mentalmente agotado, había pasado todo el día de ayer con su noche fuera, alejado de cualquier elemento que pudiera distraerle de sus amargos pensamientos, de sus horríficos recuerdos, porque eso no había sido solo un sueño, tampoco una regresión, era algo que aún no había pasado, era el origen de todos sus temores. Lanzó un suspiro cansado, pero su boca en lugar de aire despedía impotencia, amargura y tristeza, porque de eso estaban llenos sus adentros.

-Ereinion- el piso se tambaleó bajo sus pies al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su voz y lentamente volvió a sus espaldas y la miró alta como un obelisco de marfil, el más hermoso que hubiera contemplado jamás, cubierta en esa gaza blanca y ligera de sus ropas de noche que cubrían el cuerpo que lo encendía, ese cuerpo que codiciaba e idolatraba por encima de todas las cosas, y el dolor se le agudizó en el pecho, pues se abría paso encajándose en el tejido blando del mismo, en viva carne.

Silmarien borró su sonrisa al verlo tan descompuesto, como jamás lo había visto, como las canciones de los días antiguos jamás lo describieron. Más que sus ropas enlodadas y su hermoso cabello desaliñado, lo que más estremeció a la doncella fueron sus ojos opacos, faltos de esa luz que caracterizaba a todos los de su raza, a todos los inmortales. Parecía muerto en vida, parecía un espectro vuelto al mundo por magia oscura, que más que miedo provocaba compasión y dolor al verlo. Silmarien lo miró largo tiempo antes de armarse de valor para pronunciar alguna otra palabra, hasta que por fin juntó las fuerzas que le quedaban de su noche en vela y se acercó a él tomando el rostro de Ereinion entre las manos y besando su frente.

-Amor, te he esperado toda la noche, ¿Por qué no me has llevado contigo a donde sea que hayas ido? - Silmarien fingía vanamente una sonrisa que apenas era perceptible, pero Ereinion la miraba como miras a alguien que ya ha muerto, con ese halo de perdida y despedida.

-Porque de aquí en adelante seguimos caminos a parte- dijo Ereinion secamente, insensible a los brazos de Silmarien que lo rodeaban como quien no quiere desprenderse. La princesa sintió como la exhalación se le había quedado atorada en el pecho ante las palabras de Ereinion.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? - logró decir Silmarien en un susurro.

-Nuestras vidas jamás debieron de haberse cruzado, regresarás con tu hermano a Numenor y me jurarás que no pisaras estas cosas otra vez.

 **xXx**

Nota de Autor:

Les debo una sincera disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en subir este capitulo, fueron algunas cosas las que se interpusieron entre mi y la historia, por un lado que no había tenido computadora hasta ahorita y tenia que andar pidiendo prestada, otra es que se trataba de un capitulo con un tema fuerte en el desarrollo de la historia y quería poder expresar adecuadamente lo que tenía en mente (espero haberlo logrado), y por ultimo, no se si escucharon en las noticias sobre el sismo en Ciudad de México pero no he tenido otra cosa en mente desde este 19 de Septiembre. No se si había mencionado que soy mexicana, y aunque vivo en el norte del país frontera con USA, tengo familia y amigos viviendo en la Ciudad de México y a los cuales les toco vivirlo, a parte que mi esposo estaba de viaje de negocios allá y también le tocó, gracias a Dios todos están bien, pero era una incertidumbre horrible tratar de contactarme con ellos y que no entraran las llamadas convencionales ni por whatsapp o facebook porque todo el servicio estaba caído, y como mi esposo sigue allá no he traído otra cosa en la mente mas que ver las noticias y hablarle cada vez que puedo para saber como esta.

Pero pasando a temas mas felices, espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo, y ya para el siguiente no me voy a demorar tanto porque ya tengo computadora y ya voy a tener a mi esposito conmigo. =)

Cuídense mucho en donde sea que estén!


	13. No era solo un sueño Parte 2

**Capítulo 13**

 **No era solo un sueño**

 **Parte 2**

 _-Amor, te he esperado toda la noche, ¿Por qué no me has llevado contigo a donde sea que hayas ido? - Silmarien fingía vanamente una sonrisa que apenas era perceptible, pero Ereinion la miraba como miras a alguien que ya ha muerto, con ese halo de perdida y despedida._

 _-Porque de aquí en adelante seguimos caminos a parte- dijo Ereinion secamente, insensible a los brazos de Silmarien que lo rodeaban como quien no quiere desprenderse. La princesa sintió como la exhalación se le había quedado atorada en el pecho ante las palabras de Ereinion._

 _\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? - logró decir Silmarien en un susurro._

 _-Nuestras vidas jamás debieron de haberse cruzado, regresarás con tu hermano a Numenor y me jurarás que no pisaras estas cosas otra vez._

Silmarien quedó muda por unos momentos y bajó su mirada sin poder comprender qué es lo que estaba pasando, Ereinion se había librado de su abrazo y le daba la espalda otra vez recargado en el barandal de la terraza, su mirada fija en el Oeste, como si quisiera llamar a los Valar para implorarles que le cedieran un poco de la inmortalidad de sus tierras a la princesa humana, porque no podía concebir que el mundo siguiera sin ella pisando la Tierra, hubiera dado su propia vida para guardarla en las Tierras Inmortales, verla caminar por las calles de piedras preciosas de la hermosa Tirion, sobre la colina y bajo la sombra de los bosques de esmeraldas. Apretó sus puños tanto como sus ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar silenciosas, las imágenes de la visión que, hasta la noche anterior había dejado pasar por un sueño, volvieron a él y maldijo de nuevo su don.

-Por fin te diste cuenta lo difícil que sería lidiar con una vieja decrepita cuando los años caigan sobre mi- la voz de Silmarien sonó firme ante tal afirmación- Tal parece que el Rey Supremo de los Noldor no piensa todo con claridad antes de tomar decisiones importantes, aquella noche en Imladris en que me diste este anillo no tenías todo claro, solo estabas cautivado por una belleza que es solo un espejismo cruel que el tiempo se encargara de desaparecer.

Ereinion se volvió hacia ella sorprendido y Silmarien pudo ver los hermosos ojos empapados incrustados en un rostro desencajado. Silmarien sabía que la pesada carga que se le ha dado a los hombres no podría ser entendida por ningún inmortal, y aunque estuvo en negación por mucho tiempo ignorando este hecho, ahora le quedaba claro.

-Toma, no querrás ver este anillo en unas manos arrugadas y huesudas- dijo Silmarien sacándose el hermoso anillo y estirándoselo a Ereinion, el diamante antes luminoso se apagó y se ennegreció. Ereinion permaneció de pie mirando el anillo extendido hacía él pero no movió un dedo para tomarlo.

-Jamás me hubiera alejado de ti por las razones que tu supones- comenzó Ereinion- no eres la primera persona que he apreciado que ha muerto por vejez o por decisión propia como se van los Reyes de Numenor, yo los acompañé hasta que cerraron sus ojos para nunca más abrirlos. Pero contigo es diferente…

Silmarien permanecía inmóvil como una estatua de marfil, aun con la mano estirada devolviendo el anillo, ya nada que Ereinion dijera podría consolarla, a menos que al final admitiera que todo esto hubiera sido una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Es tuyo, es un regalo, quiero que te lo lleves a Numenor- dijo Ereinion apesadumbrado, pero para su sorpresa Silmarien se agachó y colocó cuidadosamente el anillo en el suelo de mármol.

Un sentimiento de abandono se apoderó de ella al mirar el anillo en el suelo, quieto, abandonado por ella, así como Ereinion la estaba abandonando en ese momento. Miró hacia el Rey Noldo pero sus ojos ya se encontraban invadidos por las lágrimas que jugaban carreras por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué no pensaste mejor las cosas antes de prometerme una vida contigo? Me déjaste amarte sin riendas y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para reprimir tanto, lo que siento por ti ya no cabe en mi - la voz de Silmarien comenzaba a quebrarse – prometo alejarme cuando empiece a ser una carga para ti, para que no me tengas que ver marchita y arrugada, pero déjame quedarme contigo.

Silmarien sollozaba y se doblaba en su hermosa figura por el llanto que ya no era posible de contenerse, como una flor que comienza a marchitarse y su tallo poco a poco se va doblando, Ereinion ya no pudo más, corrió a abrazarla y estrecharla contra sí mientras ella ahogaba su llanto contra su pecho. Hubiera querido dar su inmortalidad por irse del mundo junto a ella, pero su visión le mostraba un futuro abrupto.

\- " _Yo no le habría molestado, cuando acabara mi corta juventud. No habría cojeado como una bruja tras sus pies brillantes, cuando ya no fuera capaz de correr junto a él"_ \- recitó Silmarien entre sollozos ese fragmento de la conversación de Andreth con Finrod que ella y Ereinion muy bien se sabían, porque era un reflejo de ellos mismos.

\- _"Él no habría corrido delante de ti. Habría permanecido a tu lado para sostenerte"_ \- continuó Ereinion. Silmarien lo miró con sus ojos grises a través de las nubes de sus lágrimas y Ereinion la besó, un beso largo, dulce y amargo, apasionado, profundo como el eterno adiós. Y los dos juntos desearon quedarse en ese momento para siempre olvidando amigos y familiares, guerras y paz. Era un beso que confirmaba que el amor no era lo que hacía falta, tampoco el valor, pues era firme, seguro en cada rose y en cada movimiento. Ereinion y Silmarien unieron sus frentes cerrando sus ojos, acariciaron sus cabellos que el viento revoloteaba tímidamente y guardaron silencio poniendo toda la atención en la respiración uno del otro.

\- ¿Por qué quieres alejarme, amor? ¿No era yo todo lo que querías? - Silmarien le susurraba, casi sin aliento.

-Eres todo lo que necesito en este mundo, es por eso que tengo que protegerte de todo, hasta de mí mismo- Silmarien levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos azules de Ereinion, el rostro de la doncella reflejaba incertidumbre al no saber las razones detrás de las acciones del Rey Noldo. Ereinion tomó aliento como agarrando fuerzas y continuó- El sueño que tuve la noche antes de la tormenta me había tenido intranquilo, y aunque algo en él me decía que no era un sueño normal decidí dejarlo pasar, no quería que nada mancillara la felicidad de tenerte conmigo en esos momentos, bloqueaba todas las visiones que trataban de asaltarme incluso por las noches, pero me he descuidado…

Ereinion hiso una pausa y miró al suelo, pensaba en como proseguir sin lastimarse en el intento, mientras Silmarien lo miraba atenta esperando su siguiente palabra, su corazón latía tan estrepitosamente que podía escuchar su pulso en sus oídos. Ereinion pasó su mano por su rostro cuando las imágenes de la visión volvieron a su mente. Veía al caballero acercársele, el cabello rojo como un fuego inextinguible aun con la copiosa lluvia que lo empapaba. No le era posible distinguir sus rasgos, pero la energía que le transmitía era lastimera y llena de pesadumbre. Volvió a escuchar la voz del caballero tan nítida como si se encontrara a su lado en ese momento y no dentro de su mente.

 _-Esto ha sido tu culpa…_

Y automáticamente Ereinion miró de nuevo el cuerpo que tenía recostado en su regazo, miró con nitidez la sangre que manaba como ríos interminables, y volvió a sentir el dolor en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo y sin aviso. El Rey Supremo de los Noldor se aferró al cuerpo sin vida y de nuevo la visión de ese rostro hermoso ultrajado por el dolor se hiso nítida, los ojos grises de Silmarien se habían cerrado para siempre, de su pecho había salido su última exhalación y su voz ya no pronunciaría más su nombre bajo los bosques de Imladris. La doncella más hermosa de los Dunedain y la más amada yacía inmóvil en medio del campo de batalla, recostada sobre lodo y sangre en vez de una colina con mullido pasto, mirando al cielo y sonriéndole a Earendil, la injusta vida la había arrojado a la inmundicia, a una muerte dolorosa, la había sumado a los caídos en batalla, ¿De qué guerra? Ereinion no lo sabía, solo tenía certeza de lo que delante de sus ojos se desplegaba. El poderoso Rey se dobló de dolor y comenzó a besar el rostro de su amada lentamente disfrutando de cada beso que sería el ultimo, su frente, sus mejillas, sus ojos eternamente dormidos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar como si ellas mismas huyeran del agudo dolor por el cual se estremecía su cuerpo.

 _-Levántate_

Volvió a escuchar la afligida voz del caballero, llena de coraje y resentimiento, y sintió el filo de la larga espada en su cuello, pero no tuvo fuerzas para obedecer, aunque terminar en ese momento tan oportuno con su vida se le presentara como un regalo piadoso.

La visión desapareció y volvió a la terraza de su palacio, y volvió a ver los ojos grises de Silmarien atónitos, con lágrimas rápidas y silenciosas, ella lo miraba sorprendida, nunca había imaginado morir en batalla, siempre se imaginó recostándose como quien va a dormir para dejar el mundo, como los Dunedain morían, por decisión propia.

-Perdóname por decírtelo- Ereinion tomó las manos de Silmarien y las comenzó a besar- pero creo que si con alguien he de ser honesto es contigo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, me alegro que me lo hayas dicho- Silmarien se sintió débil por un momento y Ereinion percibiendo su estado la rodeó con sus brazos y la ayudó a caminar hacia una banca cerca del barandal. Silmarien estaba notablemente afectada, pero sus ojos trasmitían determinación y fuerza.

-Esto es lo único que agradezco de este don o maldición de ver más allá del presente, si puedo salvar tu vida, todos los sufrimientos habrán valido la pena- dijo Ereinion, pero Silmarien negó la cabeza en desacuerdo.

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte, Ereinion, siempre he sabido que es el final de mi camino, y si he de morir en tus brazos no podría estar más complacida, y si puedo pelear en tus guerras, puedo decir que Iluvatar me ha hecho afortunada, esta vida contigo es más de lo que yo me hubiera atrevido a pedir jamás.

-Silmarien, tu morirás cuando tú lo decidas, en tu lecho en el palacio de Armenelos, no en un campo de batalla junto con los cadáveres de las inmundas criaturas que Morgoth ha creado, y ese día todavía es muy lejano- la voz de Ereinion sonó clara como una orden.

-Moriré como yo lo decida haz dicho, pues yo decido morir cerca de ti, y no en un palacio de mármol frio lejos de ti, aunque eso me lleve a morir en batalla como tú lo has visto ya.

-Eso no pasará, no mientras yo aún este respirando- dijo Ereinion severo y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación, él bien sabía que Silmarien se negaría a partir de su lado, aunque eso significara la muerte, porque eso es lo que él hubiera hecho si estuviera en el lugar de la princesa, pero no permitiría que su visión llegara a consumarse.

En ese momento los cuernos del puerto retumbaron al unísono llegando incluso al risco donde estaba edificado el palacio, hasta la bella terraza donde ellos se habían convertido en estatuas. Los dos volvieron su rostro al mar, a lo lejos se dibujaba la forma de un barco numenoreano recortado entre el horizonte y el mar y los cuernos de Mithlond le daban la bienvenida. Tar- Minastir había vuelto.

-SIlmarien, te lo pediré por ultima vez, regresa con tu hermano a Numenor y no mires de nuevo hacia estas costas que no te aguardan un final feliz- le imploró Ereinion tomando sus manos y mirando fijamente los ojos de la dama quien lo miraba entre lágrimas, pero desafiante.

\- ¿Qué harás si me niego a subir a ese barco?

-Haría lo que sea por evitarte esa muerte horrenda- dijo Ereinion, sus manos aun aferraban las de ella porque sabia que sería la ultima vez que las tocaría.

-Pero me estas obligando a vivir una vida horrenda, sin ti- dijo Silmarien.

-Vida al fin- espetó Ereinion.

La princesa quedó pensativa volviendo su mirada hacia el barco que ya tocaba puerto, y por primera vez en su vida sintió resentimiento hacia su hermano, que ni idea tenia del asunto, pero que al fin de cuentas llegaba para llevársela lejos de lo único que quería en la vida. Miró a Ereinion de nuevo, pero se sintió amada y despreciada al mismo tiempo, y el primer ápice de amargura de su vida se alojó en su corazón, formando lo que después sería una capa dura como un caparazón. Pero el amor que sentía por él sobrepasaba cualquier mal sentimiento que llegara a su mente, lo debilitaba y destruía.

-No voy a regresar a Numenor- dijo soltando sus manos de las de Ereinion y le dio la espalda para retirarse.

Ereinion la miró alejarse hacia la entrada a palacio, suspiró cerrando sus ojos de zafiros como quien es obligado a hacer algo que ha tratado de evitar. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, la miró con determinación y caminó tras ella, sus largas zancadas ayudaron a alcanzarla antes de que ella entrara a palacio y la tomó de la mano con fuerza y la viró hacia él.

Silmarien lo miró sorprendida y molesta, ¿No se daba por vencido? Nadie mas podría decidir por su vida mas que ella, ella decidiría como morir o como vivir, y el la estaba obligando a hacer algo que odiaba, vivir sin él.

-Te amo- dijo Ereinion de una forma que parecía estarse despidiendo en contra de su voluntad. La miró por unos segundos más antes de besarla, sus dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello atrayéndola más hacia él, estrechando más sus labios y su cuerpo, casi convirtiéndose en uno mismo. Esta acción desarmo a Silmarien y pronto sintió que su fuerza se esfumaba, trataba de abrazar a Ereinion pero sus brazos ya no le respondían, y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo inanimado de la doncella pendía de los brazos de Ereinion, quien la miraba apesadumbrado, estrechándola en su pecho, besando su frente y sus mejillas delicadamente.

-Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme, mi amor- le susurraba tiernamente- no me has dejado otra opción- dijo retirando un mechon de cabello del rostro de Silmarien quien parecía dormir apaciblemente. Ereinion levanto la mirada para encontrar a Glorfindel mirándolo seriamente- Glorfindel, recibe a Tar- Minastir en mi despacho y que preparen una buena cena, necesito hablar con el y me temó que nos tomara bastante tiempo…

Glorfindel no pronunció palabra alguna, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba como Ereinion se retiraba hacia el ala de los aposentos con el cuerpo de la doncella en sus brazos, el rostro del Rey estaba tan cerca del de la doncella que parecía que no había dejado de besarla, pero que en realidad de su boca solo salían hermosos versos en quenya que eran tan íntimos y melancólicos que el rubio Señor no se atrevió a escuchar.

Nota de Autor: He hecho este capitulo un poco mas corto porque quería que se centrara solamente en esta escena, y si hubiera agregado mas temas al capitulo le hubieran restado fuerza e intensidad.

La conversacion de Finrod y Andreth que se mesiona en el capitulo la pueden encontrar en este link, habla de entre muchas cosas, del amor que se tenían la humana Andreth de la casa de Beor y el principe Noldo Aegnor, hijo de Finarfin.

Espero les haya gustado, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. Saludos!


	14. Odiar lo Amado

Capítulo 14

 **Odiar lo amado**

La oscuridad envolvía la atmosfera con su sustancia impenetrable, salvo por la lampara que titilaba débilmente en el techo, meciéndose de un lado a otro, borrosa ante sus ojos que batallaban para permanecer abiertos, había un sonido de madera crujiente que le parecía tan conocido, y una brisa fresca que entraba por alguna parte a través de la penumbra, pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para poder identificarlo. El ruido del agua se apoderó del silencio en el momento en que perdía la conciencia de nuevo.

No sabía cuántas horas o incluso días habían pasado cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, el sol brillaba alto y el graznar de las aves entraba por sus oídos como un vendaval, ¿Gaviotas? …Percibía un aroma familiar, pero no podía decir en donde se encontraba, ni con quien, sus parpados pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos y su visión no era clara, como si una tela traslucida se interpusiera entre ella y el mundo.

-Ereinion…- fue lo primero que pudo salir de sus labios sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

En ese instante sintió como alguien se acerba rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba acostada, y sabía que estaba acostada porque el sol le pegada de lleno en la cara, y sentía una materia suave en su espalda. La persona que se había acercado le tomó la mano y palpó su frente en una forma de cerciorarse de que su salud estuviera estable

-Ha estado hablando en sueños todo el viaje, se esfuerza por despertar- dijo una voz femenina

\- Que beba más del agua de los elfos, no despertará hasta haber llegado a la ciudad- ordenó una voz profunda.

-Duerma de nuevo majestad, el viaje fue largo y cansado- y como si la desconocida voz hubiera pronunciado un sortilegio, se hundió de nuevo en un profundo y oscuro sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y al principio no reconoció el alto techo de piedra, ni el enorme candelabro que pendía de la lejana cúpula, aunque sus ojos ya se hubieran librado del velo que los cubría y podía ver con claridad. Ese mismo techo era el mismo que en épocas pasadas hubiera sido lo primero que viera cuando comenzaban sus días, pero que en ese momento le constaba trabajo reconocer. Volvió su mirada gris a un costado guiada por el torrente de luz que entraba desmesurado y encontró una ventana que abría a un balcón, bellas telas blancas y grises caían como cascadas y ondeaban a la par del viento. La enorme recamara se encontraba tal y como la había dejado hace un año atrás, su cepillo del cabello estaba recostado en su tocador tal y como ella lo había colocado antes de zarpar a Lindon, las mismas cortinas colgaban de los ventanales, todo estaba igual a excepción de que habían dejado una bandeja con agua y comida en una mesa cerca de su cama. Todo era como si el tiempo que vivió en Lindon hubiera sido solo un sueño del que estuviera despertando en ese momento.

Silmarien movió un dedo de la mano que tenía recostada en su vientre, como si no estuviera segura de ser capaz de hacerlo, se sentía entumecida y sentía su espalda contracturada por haber estado mucho tiempo en una misma posición. No tenía noción del tiempo, solo sabía que era de día por que el sol estaba alto, pero qué día y que mes era, no lo sabía. Poco a poco se fue sentando en la mullida cama y retirando las sabanas puso delicadamente sus pies descalzos en el suelo, sintiendo lentamente como sus dedos, pasando por la planta hasta llegar a los talones iban dando la bienvenida a la gelidez de la superficie de mármol. Tomó un impulso y fue capaz de pararse sobre sus pies, pero sus piernas estaban débiles, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron inactivas. Fijó su mirada a su tocador con el objetivo de dirigirse a él y ver su reflejo más de cerca, pero cuando intentó dar un paso, sus pies le fallaron y cayó de bruces como una niña que apenas está aprendiendo a caminar.

Y ahí tirada boca abajo, sintiendo el mármol frio en su mejilla derecha y sus brazos aprisionados entre su cuerpo y el piso, cayó en cuenta de las cosas, parecía que su tropiezo la había arrojado a la realidad. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra de sus ojos enrojecidos cuando cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en sus aposentos, en el Palacio de Armenelos.

Ereinion la había desterrado de su vida, la había abandonado como la mascota a la que ya no se quiere, no había tomado en cuenta sus súplicas y había actuado según su criterio sin hacer caso de las decisiones que ella había tomado, como si su propia vida le perteneciese a él y pudiera dirigirle el rumbo.

-Ereinion- emitió un susurro convertido en sollozo. Se recostó en un costado y se hiso un ovillo como si fuera un animal herido, se dejó llevar, lloró largo y tendido. Afuera el Sol fue bajando, decayendo hasta estar de nuevo el mundo en penumbras y finalmente el cansancio volvió a ella y se quedó dormida.

-Despierte…. Majestad…

Una suave voz le hablaba entre sueños mientras sentía su cuerpo ser sacudido delicadamente. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y miró de nuevo el gran candelabro colgando del techo, pintado de naranja el oro del mismo pues la tarde caía sobre Armenelos y entraba por las bellas ventanas. Se encontraba de nuevo en su cama, alguien la había vuelto a acostar en su lecho.

-Me caí- fue lo primero que pronunció.

\- ¿Y cómo no iba a caerse si esta tan débil? - Silmarien volvió su mirada a la joven que le hablaba mientras le acercaba una charola de plata llena de frutas y pan, su cabello castaño trenzado y sus enormes ojos avellana le daban un toque agradable a su rostro- no creo que tomar solo líquidos por tanto tiempo sea saludable, el cuerpo necesita de sólidos, fruta, pan, granos, esa si es comida de verdad, aunque los elfos presuman tanto sus pociones mágicas…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? - dijo Silmarien sentándose en la cama lentamente.

-Por lo menos durante todo el viaje del reino elfico hasta hoy, aunque vimos que intento salir de la cama sin mucho éxito- dijo la doncella en un tono casual.

Silmarien miró a su alrededor y recordó haberse quedado dormida en el piso la noche anterior, posiblemente porque la dosis de la poción que le habían estado subministrando aun recorría su cuerpo en la cantidad suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente de nuevo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegamos a Armenelos? - la doncella rubia le ofreció una manzana que Silmarien tomó automáticamente.

-Hace dos días, majestad- dijo la doncella sirviéndole una copa con agua- y todo el viaje estuvo hablando entre sueños, sueños no muy agradables al parecer, ¡coma por favor! Necesita ingerir algo.

La doncella hablaba con tanta ligereza que en vez de molestar a Silmarien le daba confianza, parecía que la había conocido desde hace años, aunque fuera la primera vez que la viera y ni siquiera supiera su nombre.

\- ¿y qué es lo que decía mientras estaba inconsciente? – Silmarien preguntó tímidamente con temor de avergonzarse de la respuesta.

-Repetía un nombre, muy particular si me lo pregunta, el nombre del Rey Elfo- La doncella notó como Silmarien se ruborizaba y agachaba la cabeza en un ademan de esconderla tras una desganada mordida a la manzana- no se preocupe majestad, solo yo lo he escuchado y de mí no saldrá palabra alguna.

-El Rey de los Noldor y yo somos…- titubeó un poco, no encontraba palabra que definiera su situación sentimental en esos momentos, así que tuvo que elegir una que no fuera tan comprometedora y tampoco tan áspera como lo era la situación actual- buenos amigos, tuve un accidente y tuvieron que curarme…

-Entonces ha de estar muy agradecida con él- dijo la doncella tomando el cepillo de Silmarien del tocador y acercándose para alisar su cabello azabache enmarañado- solo puedo imaginarme que el buen Rey Elfo le salvó la vida a juzgar por la forma en que se agitó en sueños todo el viaje, asumo que tenía pesadillas con su accidente.

-Si, le debo la vida…

Silmarien quedó en silencio, pensativa, solo volvía de tanto en tanto cuando la doncella le ordenaba que comiera, o que se parara con cuidado para poder vestirla. A través de ella se enteró que su hermano la esperaba para cenar en su despacho y que había ordenado suma secrecía de su situación, la cual era una manera de evitar que los rumores recorrieran el reino acerca de ella y cualquier situación acontecida en Lindon. Silmarien sentía un nudo en el estómago al pensar que su hermano supiera la mitad de lo que pasó ese día en la terraza del palacio de Ereinion. No sabía de qué manera había tomado las cosas, no quería que su orgulloso hermano entrara en cólera contra Ereinion y los dos reinos más poderosos de la Tierra Media se enemistaran por un asunto personal que nada tenía que ver con la política, pero conocía a su hermano, y conocía que tan profundo en su orgullo llegaban cualquier ofensa a él o a su familia.

\- ¡Lista! Tan hermosa como solo usted es- la alegre doncella parecía no percatarse de la actitud fría de Silmarien, la cual sin decir palabra alguna clavaba su mirada en su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía frente a ella. No podía reconocerse, la que tenía enfrente era la personificación del invierno en carne y hueso vestido en elegantes ropas numenoreanas, su mirada estaba vacía, y su corazón endurecido, el rubor había desaparecido de sus mejillas para dar paso al frio mármol. Pasó su mirada a su cabello y la enfureció.

-No me peines como los elfos- dijo molesta des haciendo una de las hermosas trenzas que la coronaban y tirando al suelo la bella flor que la doncella tan delicadamente había entrelazado.

-Pensé que le agradaría mi señora...

\- No soy una doncella elfica, soy una Señora de Numenor, y es así como quiero verme.

La doncella apenada recogió la flor y le pidió disculpas a su Señora para dedicarse a soltar su larga cabellera y colocar una tiara de gélido destello ciñendo su frente. De repente su jovialidad se había esfumado a causa de las pocas palabras que había pronunciado Silmarien, pero que contenía una amargura tan profunda que las flores que antes coronaran su cabeza hubieran caído marchitas y secas a sus pies. Apenada pero no ofendida se encontraba la doncella, sintió lástima por Silmarien, porque sus ojos parecían marchitos como si hubieran llorado hasta la última gota, y le dio pena que tan bella y noble dama fuera tan infeliz.

Silmarien salió de sus aposentos recorriendo los largos pasillos abovedados del palacio que se desplegaban hasta la puerta del despacho de su hermano, los guardias que estaban a cada lado de la puerta tan solo verla la abrieron de par en par y Silmarien entró para encontrarse a su hermano agachado sobre unos papeles con dos de los miembros de su consejo a su lado. Los tres hombres la miraron en cuanto entró y los dos desconocidos se enderezaron e hicieron una reverencia a la hermana del Rey.

-Silmarien, adelante- dijo Tar Minastir mientras hacia una señal a sus consejeros de dejarlos solos. La dama observó a los dos hombres retirarse, uno rubio y alto y el otro de menor tamaño con ojos avellana que extrañamente le recordaban a los de la doncella que la vistió- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Consiente por fin, después de casi tres semanas de sueño inducido- dijo tajante, con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella y sin contestar el abrazó que su hermano le ofrecía. Pero al cabo de un momento terminó cediendo y recorrió la poca distancia que había entre ella y Minastir, el abrazo de su hermano era sincero y cálido, el cual logró derretir un poco la capa de frialdad que la cubría.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo sinceramente Minastir tomándola del brazo delicadamente mientras la acercaba a una de las sillas que estaban frente a su enorme escritorio- Espero que te haya agradado la doncella que te he escogido para ser tu dama de compañía, es hija de uno de mis consejeros, de hecho, uno de los que acabo de despachar.

Entonces la similitud era real, eran los mismos ojos avellana de la doncella, pensó Silmarien, y en ese momento se sintió un poco arrepentida de la forma en que se había dirigido a ella, después de todo ella no tenía la mínima idea de la tormenta que se desarrollaba en su interior, mucho menos era culpable de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Habla demasiado.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- sonrió Minastir tomando asiento en la silla junto a ella, a Silmarien le pareció una sonrisa que había luchado por salir, cansada y tenue- su padre es igual de bocón, pero ha sido un buen apoyo en mi reinado y no he tenido más remedio que aguantarlo, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a ella, es una buena muchacha y su padre casi me pidió rogando que la introdujera en la corte.

Silmarien no contestó y solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, pasando el ostentoso escritorio del Rey. El silencio rápidamente se abrió paso entre ellos dos y recorrió toda la espaciosa estancia paseándose por el cielo raso y jugando con los estandartes orgullosos que colgaban de las altas paredes que representaban las casas nobles de los Edain de antaño, y ni un sonido alcanzaba a penetrar las gruesas paredes de mármol del que estaba construido en su totalidad el esplendoroso palacio de Armenelos, regalo a los Hombres de parte de los mismos Valar, y esculpido con sus propias manos bendecidas, mismas manos que alzaron de las profundidades del gran mar la tierra en la que en esos capítulos del tiempo se asentaba el reino más poderoso de los Hombres. Esto hacía a Minastir el Hombre más poderoso de la Tierra Media, ningún otro mortal podía igualársele en poder, riqueza ni orgullo, sin embargo, el magnífico Rey se encontraba mirando al suelo pensativo como no sabiendo como empezar una larga historia, tenía que escoger con demasía delicadeza sus palabras porque sabía que el corazón de su hermana menor se encontraba en pedazos, y lo menos que deseaba era terminar por pulverizarlo, pues el dolor de ella, era también el propio. Minastir suspiró y abrió la boca para comenzar, pero antes de que pudiera emitir ningún sonido, Silmarien habló.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho para hacerte cómplice de esto? ¿Cómo has podido estar de acuerdo en que me trasladaran como una fiera que han puesto a dormir? - las palabras de la dama fueron pronunciadas con tanta tristeza que conmovió el corazón de su hermano quien la miró y le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

-Te han tratado de la forma contraria a la que tú crees- Silmarien se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano, ¿Cómo podía decir que la había tratado como se merecía cuando la habían desechado como un trapo viejo al que ya no se necesita?, paso por su mente levantarse inmediatamente de la silla y dejar a su hermano hablando solo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso ...? - Minastir levantó la palma de su mano en ademan de paz y silencio, gesto que inmediatamente hiso ceder las intenciones de Silmarien de abandonar la sala.

-Ereinion mismo te cargó hasta tus aposentos en el barco- continuó Minastir en el tono más calmado que podía- Al principio entré en cólera porque pensé que algo malo te había hecho cuando yo te encomendé a él con toda mi confianza y dejé que vivieras con ellos pensando en que no podías estar en mejores manos, pero cuando me disponía a reclamarle, ¡y por Eru que hasta mi mano se aferró a la empuñadura de mi espada cuando me acerqué a encararlo!, vi en sus ojos una tristeza tan profunda, solo me miró por dos segundos y me desarmó- Minastir miraba fijamente a su hermana pero ella permanecía sin decir una palabra, pero vio que poco a poco el hielo de sus ojos se derretía y se convertía en lágrimas silenciosas- era un pobre hombre destrozado desde adentro hacia fuera, mi cólera se transformó en lástima, no necesitó decirme nada para yo entender que necesitaba un momento más contigo antes de partir.

\- ¿Te explicó porque lo hiso? ¿Por qué me puso a dormir? - Dijo Silmarien tratando de parecer lo más fuerte que podía, pero las silenciosas lagrimas la delataban, su hermano aun le tomaba la mano, pero ella no hiso esfuerzo para acercarse a él, ella se encontraba reclinada hacía el respaldo del sillón mientras Minastir poco le faltaba para incarse frente a ella. El Rey de Numenor asintió cabizbajo, Ereinion le había revelado su visión, la cual era también parte de sus peores pesadillas, perder a su hermana de esa forma era lo peor que podía imaginar, ni siquiera imaginaba verla morir, ella era mucho más joven que él, su propio hijo era de su misma edad, para ella siempre vio una vida tranquila en Numenor, con una hermosa familia de niños de ojos grises como los de ellos mismos que correteaban por el palacio o por la playa de Eldalonde, no el final funesto que Ereinion había tenido la gracia de compartir con el- Yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar ese final, con tal de estar con él, porque los dos queremos… queríamos estar juntos hasta donde pudiéramos- dijo Silmarien mientras su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir más copiosamente.

Silmarien atisbó el tema del compromiso que ambos tenían, pero no ahondó en detalles, seguramente Ereinion ya le había explicado todo. Lo conocía bien, siempre recto y honesto, haciendo lo que era correcto. Lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho en esa situación es revelarle a Minastir las intenciones que tenía hacia ella.

-Ellos no saben nada de la muerte, es un tema que desconocen, y lo desconocido aterra- continuó Minastir- Ellos dirán que sí, pero en realidad no mueren, su alma queda dentro de los círculos de Arda a diferencia de nuestras almas que salen de ella a un lugar que solo Eru tiene conocimiento. Es algo que siempre les ha intrigado porque así de sabios que se consideran, les causa impotencia aun no saber esa respuesta.

-Pero se trataba de mi vida, mi decisión, de cómo quiero vivirla y terminarla, él no tenía derecho a quitarme mi libre albedrío- Silmarien decía enojada, se sentía engañada y acorralada en una decisión que la habían forzado a tomar.

-Él ya ha tomado una decisión también- Minastir pronunció una dolorosa verdad, que tenía que ser pronunciada muy a pesar suyo, para que su hermana pudiera destilar todo el dolor que sentía y que abriera paso a la resignación- él ha decidido llevar vidas separadas, porque cree que así podrás vivir plenamente cerca de los tuyos y lejos de la muerte.

Silmarien se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó de un lado a otro por el despacho, Minastir se puso de pie detrás de ella, pero solo se limitó a observarla, los ojos de su hermana estaban rojos y húmedos, pero su mirada dura y sus puños cerrados evidenciaban su impotencia, se sentía enjaulada, como nunca se había sentido en su amada Numenor, era infeliz más allá de lo que jamás se imaginó, sentía ganas de salir corriendo hasta donde sus piernas aguantaran y de ahí no regresar más. Ereinion había convertido su amado hogar en su jaula de oro, y le odiaba por eso, le odiaba por convertir todo lo amado en lo aborrecido y lo prohibido, y en sus pensamientos infundidos por la desesperación de quien se siente enclaustrado, dio gracias a Eru por dar a los Hombres el don de la inmortalidad, porque su martirio se acabaría tarde o temprano, pero el de Ereinion seguiría para siempre, porque más allá de sus acciones recientes, ella sabía que Ereinion la amaba, lo había visto en sus ojos, que para ella eran solo un estanque traslucido por el que veía su interior.

-Él te ama, Silmarien- pronunció su hermano como si estuviera dentro de sus pensamientos, Silmarien se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendida, la armadura de hielo había sido quebrada ante tal afirmación- y para él no es menos difícil esta situación, pero ha hecho lo que cree correcto solo para que tu estés a salvo de cualquier cosa que Eru haya desvelado ante él.

Minastir le ofreció de nuevo su abrazo extendiendo sus brazos de par en par y Silmarien esta vez no pudo rechazarlo, se hundió en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente mientras su hermano acariciaba su larga cabellera azabache y besaba su cabeza en un intento de confortarla. Ver a su hermana en ese estado era razón suficiente para que el orgulloso Rey de Numenor se enemistara con el Rey de los Noldor, pero había visto en la calidad de ente en que se había encontrado a Ereinion aquella mañana de su llegada a Lindon, estaba casi seguro que Ereinion hubiera recibido el golpe de su estocada gustoso pues cuando encontró a Ereinion sobre Silmarien inconsciente y puso mano en la empuñadura de su espada Aranrúth, Ereinion jamás intentó detenerlo, fue Glorfindel el que llegó a la escena al escuchar sus gritos encolerizados, fue Glorfindel el que lo persuadió de escuchar lo que el Rey tenía que explicarle. Minastir apretó con más fuerza su abrazo al recordar la desagradable escena. Por su hermana estuvo a punto de herir de muerte al Rey Supremo de los Noldor…

-No sé de dónde agarrar de nuevo fuerzas- decía Silmarien, su entrecortada voz amortiguada por el pecho de su hermano.

-Nunca ha sido fácil cuando Edain y Eldar han decidido unir sus caminos- Minastir separó a su hermana para verla a los ojos, ella solo bajó la mirada, él le tomó la barbilla y la alzó delicadamente para que lo mirara a los ojos- tendrás que comenzar de cero y buscar cosas nuevas que te motiven, no dudes jamás de tu fortaleza, te sorprendería lo que puedes llegar a soportar.

Silmarien asintió débilmente tratando de sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, cuando Minastir mostro en su mano algo que pensó jamás tener que volver a ver, el anillo que Erenion le había entregado, Silmarien se alejó repentinamente de su hermano sin despegar la mirada de la superficie plateada y del diamante ennegrecido.

-Insistió en que lo portaras, y que, si no lo aceptabas de vuelta que te obligara yo mismo a usarlo, por lo menos colgando de tu cuello- pronunció el Rey mostrando la joya en su palma abierta- tómalo Silmarien, ha sido hecho para ti.

-También me obligará a usar algo que no deseo- Silmarien tomó con desdén el anillo y por un momento sintió como le quemaba la piel mientras lo apretaba dentro de su puño- No lo usaré, evitaré cualquier cosa que me recuerde a él.

-Yo escucharía cualquier consejo que venga de un Elda de su tipo, alguna buena razón ha de haber detrás de esto, porque no veo ningún otro motivo para devolverte algo que simplemente pudo haber desechado- dijo Minastir, que era un Rey sabio y aun en esos tiempos en Numenor se apreciaba y amaba a los Eldar como maestros y mensajeros de los Valar.

-El tiempo dirá de que forma me es útil conservar algo que solo me provoca dolor- dijo Silmarien mirando por la ventana del despacho, tratando con todas sus fuerzas divisar la lejana playa de Lindon.

Fuera el sol ya se estaba poniendo y una luz naranja brilló por unos segundos antes de dar paso a las estrellas. Una mirada aguamarina también observaba el hermoso atardecer de ese día, los oscuros cabellos sueltos eran llevados delicadamente por el viento mientras se recargaba cansadamente en la balaustrada de la amplia terraza, su mirada azul se dirigía a un punto en específico del paisaje, el cual era visible gracias a un sortilegio antiguo que permitía ver a leguas de distancia. Ereinion suspiró pesadamente al ver la blanca costa de la isla numenoreana en el momento justo en que la luz naranja destellaba, la ausencia del sol oscurecía el mundo y la costa lejana se perdía de vista. Agachó su cabeza libre de su usual tiara y la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Espero que no te arrepientas después- la voz cargada de dolor lo hiso voltear sobre su hombro aun recargado en la balaustrada, Euriel se encontraba de pie a escasos pasos de él, sus tristes ojos soltaban tímidas lagrimas mientras parecían escrutar en la distancia la cabellera negra de su querida amiga.

-Jamás me perdonaría no haberle hecho caso a mi visión y que después se cumpliera- la voz del Rey sonaba cansada, como quien apenas es capaz de pronunciar palabra por un gran peso que se lleva encima- me mataría…

-Estas malgastando el poco tiempo que pudiste haber compartido con ella, Ereinion, aun estas a tiempo de revertir esta decisión, estoy segura que Silmarien te ama tanto como para ser capaz de perdonarte por esto- suplicaba la rubia doncella a su Rey y amigo.

Ereinion se enderezó y caminó hacia ella, su camisa holgada ondeaba con el viento al igual que sus cabellos eran llevados. Euriel lo miró hacia arriba, buscando en sus ojos alguna pizca de arrepentimiento, pero no la encontró. Ereinion chasqueó los dientes levantando la mirada.

-Confío en que el corazón de los Hombres sane más rápidamente que el de los Eldar y ella logre olvidar este sueño que vivimos juntos por un año- Eruriel puso una mano en su pecho y lo miró con preocupación. Ereinion reparó en la mano cálida de su amiga que se posaba en el lugar donde tras tejidos y músculos estaría situado su corazón, para después mirar los ojos esmeraldas de la doncella.

-Yo también confío en eso, lo que en verdad me preocupa es tu corazón- esta sentencia lo tomó desprevenido, porque era un pensamiento que ya le rondaba en la mente pero que no había escuchado desde fuera, y antes de que Euriel terminara él ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, aun sin usar sus dones, o maldiciones- Ella como bien sabemos, dejará este mundo y dejará toda pena y alegría aquí, pero tu permanecerás, y también tu dolor.

\- ¿Crees que no había pensado en eso ya? - dijo Ereinion esbozando una amarga sonrisa de lado- Si Eru me tiene piedad moriré en una de las muchas batallas que me tiene preparadas en el futuro, y mi espíritu viajara a las Estancias de Mandos de las cuales no volverá a salir para encarnar un cuerpo, no hasta que el mundo haya cambiado y Arda sea reconstruida, y los que se han ido vuelvan con los que nos hemos quedado.

Euriel retrocedió sorprendida. Ereinion le volvió a dedicar una triste sonrisa e hiso una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse hacia dentro del palacio, dejando a la doncella sin habla ante su plan suicida, de verdad se había dado por vencido. Euriel se acercó a la balaustrada y mirando a las estrellas que comenzaban a salir pidió a Eru que protegiera a Ereinion de sí mismo, y guardara a Silmarien lo suficiente para que los dos pudieran estar juntos en esta vida. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en ese momento y Euriel la recibió como una respuesta divina.

 _Nota de Autora: sigue el drama…. Pero como no va a haber drama si todo este embrollo es tan complicado? No es nada facil que un Eldar y un Edain se enamored, nomas Tour e Idril fueron suertudos, pero que tal Luthien, Andreth y Arwen? Y ahora Silmarien…. Veremos en que termina todo esto que no se ve nada claro._

 _Aranrúth: es la espada legendaría del Rey Thingol de Doriath que fue salvada por Elwing de la Ruina de Doriath la cual fue heredada a su hijo Elros quien fue el primer Rey de Numenor, asi que se siguió pasando entre los reyes de Numenor hasta el hundimiento del reino._


	15. La Montaña Sagrada

**Capítulo 15**

 **La Montaña Sagrada**

Euriel paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de té, sus bonitos cabellos dorados caían en ondas que solo eran sostenidas por un broche de esmeraldas que se asemejaban a una enredadera de hojas verdes. Sus ansiosos pasos la llevaban a mirar por los ventanales que daban a los patios de jardines circundantes y se volvían de nuevo hacia la puerta de la salita. Parecía que sus amigas sentadas en las sillas a un lado de la mesa de té la miraban tranquilamente, pero una de ellas solo imitaba a la otra, cuando en realidad su ansiedad era más parecida a la de Eruiel, si no tuviera que guardar las apariencias ya hubiera hecho una zanja en el piso a un lado de la de su rubia amiga.

Euriel se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero sus ánimos se disiparon cuando vio entrar a uno de los sirvientes con una charola con agua caliente para el té.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte? Me empiezas a poner los nervios de punta- dijo Valadiel dándole un sorbo a la taza de porcelana sin mirar a su amiga siquiera.

-De seguro no tardan en volver, no te preocupes- decía Aranisse tratando de tomar su taza sin que su temblorosa mano derramara el líquido que contenía, pero sus manos temblaban de impaciencia.

-Se me hacen eternos los minutos- decía Euriel desesperada- odio que a Ereinion se le ocurran estas excursiones sin sentido, como si no hubiera suficientes cosas que hacer aquí en Mithlond.

-Pues es el deber de un Rey asegurar que su territorio sea seguro para sus súbditos, supongo. Imagínate que no puedas visitar las aldeas de Lindon sin encontrarte alguna banda de orcos o trolls, creo que Gil Galad está haciendo un excelente trabajo- opinaba Valadiel.

-Pues sí, pero para eso tiene un ejército de miles de guerreros, no es necesario que vaya él y que a parte se lleve a Glorfindel, a Gildor y a Kherion.

-Euriel tiene razón, no hay necesidad de que salga tan seguido y tan lejos, apenas llegó de visitar a Elrond en Imladris y en menos de un mes ya estaba de vuelta buscando orcos, como si se alegrara de encontrarlos y arriesgarse de esa forma- la voz de Aranisse se tornó más seria- sin herederos a quien dejar la corona.

Valadiel las miró a las dos y negó con la cabeza exasperada. Si las seguía escuchando le iban a contagiar ese humor pesimista que venían manejando desde que los caballeros y el Rey anunciaran su salida de Mithlond, y que se agravó cuando estos se fueron, gracias a Eru esa mañana había llegado una misiva de su parte anunciando que llagarían esa misma tarde, que en ese momento se encontraban levantando su campamento improvisado en las laderas de las Ered Luin, a menos de un dia de camino.

De pronto Euriel escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, los escuchaba tan decididos que no tuvo duda de que era uno de los sirvientes que anunciaría la llegada de los caballeros. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la estancia y efectivamente se topó con él.

-Mi señora, el Rey ha vuelto con los caballeros Glorfindel y Gildor, y con su señor esposo, están en….

-Muchas gracias, yo los encuentro…- dijo Euriel con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y dispuso sus pasos hacía la puerta que daba a los establos del gran palacio con el corazón palpitándole al ritmo de sus pasos apresurados.

El recorrido le pareció eterno, jamás se le habían hecho tan largos los pasillos del palacio, pero después de atravesar estancias y puertas y bajar escaleras, por fin llegó a nivel de la calle y encontró la discreta puerta que conectaba con las caballerizas, el olor a heno se hiso presente. Una figura conocida atravesó la puerta, su dorado cabello era inconfundible aunque estuviera un poco enmarañado por los días durmiendo a la intemperie, jamás se iban a ver ridículos.

-Ya sabía yo que el primer rostro que viera al llegar a palacio iba a ser el tuyo- sonrió Glorfindel saludando a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Glorfindel, yo también te extrañé.

-No creo que más que a tu necio esposo, si no fuera por órdenes de Ereinion te hubiera llevado con nosotros, él sabe cuánto te gusta matar orcos.

-O sabe perfectamente que se me en crispan los nervios cuando anda arriesgándose sin sentido.

-Creo que si mencionó algo al respecto- dijo Glorfindel en su habitual tono sarcástico- también mencionó algo sobre la lástima que le daban tus amigas por aguantarte todo este tiempo.

Eruiel solo dio una fuerte palmada al hombro del rubio caballero como respuesta cuando en su marco de visión apareció el mencionado junto con Gildor. El Elda de cabellos oscuros se le iluminó la mirada al verla y la recibió en un fuerte abrazo. Kherion extrañaba ese calor que manaba su cuerpo, y ese perfume que despedía su cabello, siempre y cuando fuera recibido con estos dos elementos, sabía que había llegado a casa, no importa en qué parte de la Tierra Media se encontraran.

-¡No coman pan en frente de los pobres!- gritó Gildor con una carcajada.

-No le hagan caso, como no tiene ni perro que lo reciba- bromeó Glorfindel.

-Andas muy gracioso hoy Glorfindel- lo acusó Euriel divertida. Su ánimo había cambiado drásticamente, y mientas Kherion permaneciera a su lado, no habría poder alguno que le quitara el buen humor.

-Digamos que estoy feliz de estar de regreso- dijo el príncipe de la Casa de los Flor Dorada tomando una bocanada de aire y mirando a su alrededor.

-Vente, hay que instalarnos, igual aquí salimos sobrando - invitó Gildor dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

Los dos Elda desaparecieron dentro de palacio y dejaron solos a la pareja, y juntos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el patio adoquinado. La tarde estaba por caer y el sol dentro de unos instantes se posaría en el Oeste en la orilla del horizonte, el cual daba un espectáculo sobrecogedor al posarse justo en el centro de la bahía de Lhun.

-¿Cómo estuvo la excursión? ¿Encontraron muchos orcos?- pregunto Euriel.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- Euriel asintió y esperó la respuesta, y el suspiro cansado de Kherion le indicó que algo no estaba del todo bien- En realidad estuvo de lo más aburrida, nada se cruzó por nuestro camino.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Que Ereinion se empeñaba en seguir buscando, como si no aceptara que el territorio está limpio gracias a las constantes excursiones que organiza. Tiene años que no puede quedarse en paz por lo menos dos meses en Lindon, parece que le pica estar sin ponerse en constante peligro de ser atravesado por una espada orca. Deberías hablar con él, calmarlo un poco, no sé cómo le haces pero siempre logras que se calme por una temporada después de uno de tus sermones.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me gustaría que mis sermones tuvieran el mismo efecto contigo- contestó la dama.

-Tu sabes que si por mi fuera me quedaría contigo, pero estoy bajos sus órdenes, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, además de mandar a mi esposa a hablar con el- dijo Kherion sonriendo de forma suplicante.

-Está bien, hablaré otra vez con él- dijo después de pensarlo un momento- ¿Dónde está?

-En las caballerizas, se quedó cepillando a Roch, pobre caballo, no sé cómo le aguanta el paso- Euriel sonrió y lo besó delicadamente.

-Ve y descansa, espero haber terminado con él para la cena.

Kherion le sonrió y la miró alejarse camino a las caballerizas, y después dio media vuelta para introducirse en el descanso que le proporcionaba el palacio que siempre acoge a su esposa cuando él está fuera del reino.

Euriel por su parte llegó al umbral de la puerta de las caballerizas, las antorchas de luz elfica ya se encontraban encendidas en cada pilar que sostenían el abovedado techo, las cuales emitían un luz clara y potente, como si la luz de la mañana hubiera quedado encerrada dentro del edificio. No batalló mucho para identificar a la figura que se encontraba en el último box cepillando a un enorme Meara azabache, pero se quedó en la entrada unos minutos más, jugueteando con sus manos, sin saber cómo empezar su conversación con el melancólico Rey, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia aún, enfocado en el cepillado de la testuz de su legendaria montura.

Estaba segura que Ereinion ya sabría qué le diría incluso antes de abrir la boca, y no por su capacidad de mirar en los pensamientos de las personas, pero porque ya habían tenido ese tipo de discusiones muchas otras veces. El tema central siempre era el cambio de actitud del Rey, siempre alejándose de los eventos sociales que anteriormente abundaban en el palacio, todos ordenados por el mismo, pero ahora ni siquiera veía más a sus personas más allegadas, huía de todo lo que pudiera traer recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos de Silmarien. Pero la verdad era que el mismo le recordaba a ella, porque sus manos la habían acariciado, porque su rostro se había hundido en su largo cabello, y sus labios la habían besado, y su corazón la había amado. Podía de huir de todo, ¿Pero cómo podría huir de él mismo?

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día en la puerta?- Euriel escuchó la grave voz de Ereinion, aunque este ni siquiera hubiera apartado su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Estaba esperando a que te desocuparas- dijo Euriel caminando tímidamente al interior del edificio con dirección a Ereinion- pensé que tal vez querías llegar directamente a descansar del viaje tan largo.

-No fue tan largo, no nos acercamos siquiera a Eregion- contestó aun sin mirar a su amiga.

Euriel miró a Roch y lo encontró evidentemente cansado, pero feliz de estar de nuevo en casa, a diferencia de su amo, que aunque visiblemente fatigado, la inquietud danzaba en sus ojos azules.

-¿Quieres que le traiga algo de comer a Roch? Parece hambriento.

-Ya he pedido alimento al mozo de cuadras, no ha de tardar en volver- Euriel no contestó nada y siguió acariciando al meara, quien parecía agradecérselo, Ereinion la miró de reojo y suspiró dejando el cepillo en el cubo con agua que se encontraba a sus pies- Ya sé porque estás aquí, prometo no arrastrar a Kehrion a otra de mis excursiones.

Euriel lo miró y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias. Los dos necesitan estar una temporada aquí en Lindon, hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí también.

\- Me temo que en poco tiempo tendré que dejarlo de nuevo en las manos de Cirdan.

-¿Por qué?- Euriel no pudo reprimir su cara de sorpresa.

-Tengo planeado darle una visita a Elrond…

-¡¿Otra vez…?!

-….y visitar a Galadriel en Lothlorien- Ereinion así de poderoso como era en esas páginas del tiempo, no podía sostenerle la mirada a su amiga, la cual solo reflejaba sorpresa y algo muy parecido a la lástima, porque ella como muy pocos sabía qué era todo lo que se revolvía dentro de él, y era de las escasas personas que lo entendía, pero más que nada a Euriel le preocupaba sobremanera.

La dama sacudió la dorada cabeza y miró al suelo en un intento de calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, escoger bien sus palabras de manera que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que intentaba hacer, quería huir de todo mundo que le recordara a ella, y el único lugar al que no la había llevado era Lothlorien, al reino secreto de Galadriel, estando ahí solo podría encontrar los recuerdos en él mismo, y de alguna forma bloquearlos con la ayuda de la Dama Blanca.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo, la tarde está muy agradable a esta hora que va cayendo el sol- la rubia dama lo tomó del brazo y los dos salieron de las caballerizas con dirección a los jardines.

Ereinion accedió solamente porque quería retrasar su entrada a palacio, quería unos momentos más de tranquilidad, y entrar a su palacio significaba entrar de nuevo a su vida rutinaria tras un escritorio revisando los reportes de cada sector de su gobierno, impuestos, suministros y almacenamiento en las arcas del reino, entre otras cuestiones burocráticas.

La bella barca de Arien ya se retiraba del mundo hacia sus aposentos de Aman cuando llegaron al cobijo de unos sauces llorones. Euriel miraba de reojo a Ereinion y pudo notar que evitaba mirar hacia el mar que se desplegaba delante de ellos, Euriel le sonrió a su amigo que la sorprendió mirándolo.

-Siempre la brisa del mar traerá más que un olor fresco a nosotros que venimos desde el otro lado- dijo Euriel recargándose en la balaustrada y mirando como en el lejano fondo del acantilado las olas se estrellaban y se convertían en espuma blanca.

-Creo que a mí me trae más que el recuerdo heredado de Valinor- dijo recargándose en la balaustrada dándole la espalda al hermoso paisaje, y dando la cara al bello jardín con su palacio de fondo, pero sus ojos ya no apreciaban más la belleza- me trae el recuerdo y las ansias de otras costas que no son inmortales y que sin embargo me parecen todavía más lejanas- Ereinion miró a su amiga y encontró de nuevo esa mirada de lástima y preocupación- Ya sabía yo cuando visitaba a Tar Aldarion y paseábamos por sus jardines en Armenelos, que mi vida estaría atada de alguna manera con su estirpe, pero tuve que esperar algunos siglos para darme cuenta de qué forma se me presentaría el destino. Y mi destino tiene labios rojos, cabello negro y ojos grises.

Los ojos de Ereinion se cristalizaron ante esa confirmación que jamás había pronunciado en voz alta. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su torso y suspiró pesadamente en el momento que volvía su mirada al suelo.

-Ella está ahí esperándote Ereinion, y sufriendo mientras tú la alejas- la rubia dama tocó la mano de su amigo que no le respondió el gesto- ella ha aceptado su destino pero tú quieres huir de él.

-No empecemos de nuevo Euriel- dijo de tajo y su rostro se tornó de mármol frío- no dejaré que muera por mi culpa, si ha de morir que sea rodeada de la gente que ama, después de haber vivido una vida larga y plena, no como yo la vi morir en mis visiones…

Una ráfaga de viento marino le arrancó un escalofrío a la dama, o tal vez había sido el recuerdo de esa visión que Ereinion le había descrito con tanto dolor mientras miraban el barco de Silmarien alejarse.

-Sin embargo tú quieres morir como la viste morir a ella- Ereinion la miró con sorpresa- y quieres que ella sufra lo que tú no quieres sufrir, por eso te vas por meses buscando orcos que no vas a encontrar porque ya los aniquilaste a todos, para ver si alguno de ellos es el que acabe con tu vida…

-No… debo de admitir que era mi plan inicial, pero he decidido esperar a que ella abandone este mundo para irme después yo.

Euriel se abrazó a sí misma y miró al suelo apesadumbrada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ereinion se había convertido en una persona que no reconocía, del poderoso elfo que ella había conocido solo quedaba la apariencia, se había convertido en alguien que solo pensaba en morir.

-Ereinion, habemos mas personas que te amamos, ¿nos vas a abandonar?- El Rey elfo no contestó nada y siguió mirando en dirección al palacio, pero con la mirada vacía -Solo prométeme que te quedarás una temporada con nosotros, no olvides que mientras respires eres el Rey Supremo de los Noldor, y tu pueblo te necesita, aun en tiempo de paz.

Euriel se alejó bajo la luz de las estrellas que ya habían comenzado a brillar, y siguió las luces que el palacio emitía. Ya estando completamente solo Ereinion se viró hacia el mar y su mirada se profundizó a tal punto que viajó hasta las costas que tanto anhelaba, envueltas en su neblina dorada, tal y como la recordaba en su última visita hace ya tanto tiempo, y viajó tierra dentro hasta alcanzar la punta nevada del bendito Meneltarma, donde encontró los ojos que tanto amaba, que tanto añoraba, y estos le sostuvieron la gris mirada.

Ereinion en un quejido se recargó extenuado en la balaustrada, sacudió su cabeza y se talló los ojos haciendo que la visión desapareciera. Esa era la razón por la que no miraba más al mar, su mente se empeñaba en realizar esos viajes involuntarios que tanto debilitaban su convicción. Esa era también la razón por la que se ausentaba tanto tiempo de su reino, porque el solo hecho de mirar el mar lo llevaba a los ojos de Silmarien.

De vuelta en palacio Euriel se dirigía a los aposentos que se le asignaban cada vez que Kherion salía de Lindon, esto por órdenes de Ereinion que insistía en ello aunque Euriel le expresara que podía quedarse en la casa de sus padres hasta que regresara su esposo, tal vez era un ápice de culpa que sentía el Rey de los Noldor al dejar tanto tiempo a su amiga sin Kherion.

Pasó a la sala del comedor para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera listo para la cena, donde encontró una serie de sirvientes prendiendo las luces elficas con tan solo un soplido, ya cada lugar tenía su servicio de plaqué en orden, seis lugares habían sido dispuestos en la larga mesa, lo cual le extrañó en demasía.

-¿Por qué solo hay 6 lugares dispuestos? Avise en cocina que las doncellas Aranisse y Valadiel estarían cenando hoy con nosotros- le dijo a una doncella que se encontraba prendiendo el candelabro de la mesa.

-La doncella Aranisse nos acaba de avisar que no podría quedarse a cenar, mi Señora- dijo la tímida sirvienta. Euriel aunque no fuera tan perspicaz como lo era igualmente hubiera adivinado la razón de la huida de su amiga.

-Está bien, gracias… no prendan más luces, hoy el Rey está cansado, no se quedará mucho tiempo en la mesa.

Euriel salió del comedor dejando a los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia tras de ella, ahora sus pasos la llevaban a la sala de té de la que había salido antes de la llegada de Kherion, los sirvientes abrieron las dos hojas de la puerta al paso de la dama. En la habitación solo se encontraba su bella amiga recogiendo sus hilos mágicos y agujas con las que antaño tejiera tantos estandartes al Rey que se podía encontrar en cada pared de palacio, pero que ahora habían sido removidos.

-¿Donde esta Valadiel?- preguntó a su amiga viéndola sola en la habitación.

-Salió con Gildor a caminar antes de que se sirviera la cena- contestó Aranisse con una tímida seriedad.

-¿y tú? ¿A dónde vas?- Aranisse solamente se encogió de hombros aun recogiendo sus pertenencias.

-Sé que ya no soy tan querida a los ojos de Ereinion y no quiero causarle una molestia, ha de venir muy cansado de su viaje.

-Siempre serás cara para Ereinion, has sido una buena amiga para el por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que tu presencia no le causa ningún sentimiento que no sea agradable- dijo dulcemente Euriel pero Aranisse no pudo evitar notar que igualmente no le pidió que se quedara, eran solo palabras de cordialidad.

-Te agradezco que consideraras un lugar para mí en la cena- dijo Aranisse tomando sus cosas en una bolsa tejida y con cariño tomó el brazo de su amiga- mis padres ya me esperan en casa, nos vemos otro día.

Euriel asintió y la miró retirarse en silencio. Parecía que la vida la había puesto a ella para ser paño de lágrimas de sus amigos más queridos, Ereinion y ahora Aranisse, y estaba segura que si estuviera SIlmarien también estaría ahí para ella. Euriel suspiró con el recuerdo de su amiga numenoreana, la extrañaba sobremanera, en tan solo un año había tejido un hilo de mithril en el corazón de quien la conoció. No podía imaginarse el dolor de Ereinion al resignarse a estar sin ella.

* * *

Miriel entrecerraba un ojo y acercaba la tela sujeta con el aro de tejer peligrosamente hacia su cara mientras sostenía con la otra mano la aguja con el hilo plateado, este relucía a causa de la luz de la tarde que casi terminaba y entraba a despedirse a la sala donde ella y varias doncellas se habían reunido. Por fin encontró el lugar correcto y la aguja penetró la bella tela con el hilo plateado, alzó su aro frente de sí para apreciarlo mejor y sonrió satisfecha, el árbol blanco iba tomando forma en cada puntada, trazando cada hoja y cada rama. Miró a las demás damas que se encontraban compartiendo las noticias que rondaban la corte más que atentas a sus labores de costura.

Sus ojos avellanas se pasearon por la sala hasta encontrar en una apartada ventana la silueta que buscaba. La agraciada figura detenía con una de sus manos la cortina para poder asomar su mirada al mundo exterior, pero sus ojos parecían ir más allá del bello jardín que se extendía a sus pies. Los ojos de Miriel fueron atraídos por otros que la miraban a ella y después a la taciturna figura de la ventana, la doncella que la miraba negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Esta tan rara- dijo susurrando la dama, que había dejado de lado la conversación de sus amigas para dirigirle la palabra a Miriel- haberse ido tanto tiempo fuera de Numenor no le sentó para nada bien, parece que los elfos la embrujaron- dijo poniéndose una mano al lado de su boca para que el susurro llegara directamente hacía Miriel.

La curiosa doncella dejó su asiento para tomar uno junto a él de la rubia doncella que le había hablado, y esta gustosa de poder compartir su información le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y le indicó con unas palmadas que se sentara junto a ella en el sillón que estaba ocupando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Nellas? - dijo Miriel con sus ojos abiertos por la curiosidad, miró la distante figura de Silmarien temiendo que las escuchara, pero parecía que ni siquiera se encontraba en este mundo.

-Ese tipo de elfos con los que vivió Silmarien tienen poderes en la voz que no podemos controlar, nos piden algo y nosotros lo consideramos órdenes, nuestra naturaleza es más débil que la de ellos y toman ventajas de eso.

-No suena muy amable por parte de ellos- dijo Miriel- y no suenan como los Eldar que nos visitan de Eressea, son las criaturas más nobles que he visto.

-ah, pero los Noldor son diferentes, son orgullosos y más poderosos que cualquier otro, ellos están conscientes de sus habilidades y las usan para obtener lo que desean- prosiguió la rubia doncella con más énfasis ya que tenía la completa atención de su inocente interlocutora. Miriel echaba de vez en cuando una mirada a Silmarien. A ella siempre le había parecido una princesa sacada de un libro antiguo, con ese halo de nostalgia con el que se cuentan las cosas que se extrañan y eran bellas, pero no podía decir a simple vista que estuviera hechizada por ningún malévolo elfo. Pero cierto era que a pesar de que ella no diferenciaba su cambio de carácter porque no había conocido a Silmarien antes de su viaje, los rumores de palacio indicaban que ella no era la misma, incluso su hermano Tar-Minastir parecía preocupado por ella, asignándole vigilantes en cada esquina, cientos de ojos que estaban al pendiente de todos sus movimientos y que informaban al Rey cada detalle de estos.

-pero ¿para que un elfo hubiera querido embrujarla? - preguntó Miriel.

-No lo sé, pero está muy cambiada, tal vez tu no lo notes, pero yo puedo casi asegurarte que no se trata de la misma persona- Silmarien se movió de la ventana y las dos doncellas dieron un respingo desviando sus miradas hacia sus costureros- en dado caso, jamás confiaría en uno de esos elfos- dijo Nellas en un susurro casi imperceptible sin despegar su mirada de la aguja.

Silmarien caminó hacia la salida de la sala sin siquiera mirar a las doncellas y salió de ella, Miriel como su dama de compañía que era salió tras ella casi corriendo y la siguió gritando su nombre por el pasillo.

\- ¡Majestad, espere!

-No te preocupes, Miriel, ya te lo dije, no me tienes que seguir a todas partes- decía Silmarien sin voltear a verla.

-Pero si tengo que, majestad, su hermano me pidió que siempre estuviera con usted- dijo por fin llegando a su altura. Silmarien detuvo sus pasos y encaró a la doncella.

\- ¿cree que me voy a tirar por una de las ventanas del palacio? - dijo sorprendida.

-Algo así…- dijo Miriel tímidamente jugueteando con uno de los pliegos de su vestido.

-En todo caso me tiraría de un acantilado al mar y el mar está muy lejos de aquí- dijo en un tono serio mientras reanudaba su paso, y Miriel trató de convencerse de que sus palabras eran puro sarcasmo y no la confesión de un plan.

-Solo permítame acompañarla, estoy segura que cualquiera otra cosa es mejor que estar encerrada todo el día tejiendo y escuchando los chismes frívolos que rondan en la corte- suplicó la doncella.

-Pensé que te gustaba estar con Nellas y sus amigas, siempre se ven muy entretenidas juntas, aunque no comparten mucho conmigo sus últimas noticias- dijo mirando de reojo a Miriel como sospechando el contenido de esa información que últimamente circulaba en el palacio.

-Llega un punto en que me aburren, no tienen nada interesante que decir- mintió Miriel, la verdad es que la historia de los elfos que Nellas le había compartido le pareció de lo más interesante, pero Minastir le había ordenado acompañar siempre a su hermana, y así obedecería a su Rey.

La doncella no se había dado cuenta cuanto había caminado hasta que la luz del sol le dio de frente al salir de palacio. El día era hermoso y cálido lo cual invitaba a la gente a salir de sus casas, seguramente el mercado estaría en punto de ebullición a esta hora del día, pero el ruido de la ciudad no alcanzaba a llegar hasta la loma en la que se encontraba erigido el palacio, una bella loma verde con pinos y nogales que parecía un preludio antes de llegar al sagrado Meneltarma. El único ruido que podría alcanzarse a escuchar en la tranquila atmosfera del palacio y sus alrededores, era el bello canto de las águilas que tenía sus nidos en las paredes rocosas de la Montaña Sagrada. Desde que su padre la había mandado a vivir a palacio junto con las damas pertenecientes a la corte, la diferencia más destacable que había apreciado era el ambiente pacifico que siempre rondaban esos lugares, como si entre más cerca del Meneltarma la calma se fuera acrecentando.

Miriel siguió caminando junto a su Señora y sonreía en forma de saludo a las personas con las que se iban topando en el camino, a diferencia de Silmarien que solamente posaba la fría mirada en los transeúntes que inmediatamente borraban la sonrisa y se precipitaban a hacer una nerviosa reverencia. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a esta actitud estoica de su Señora, los últimos meses se la había pasado pegada a ella como si fuera su perrito faldero y esto había ayudado a aceptar el carácter difícil de la princesa.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Miriel cuando sus pasos las alejaron de las puertas de palacio bajando escalones y sobrepasando puertas que dividían los patios y jardines.

-a las caballerizas.

-Pero están del otro lado- dijo Miriel dubitativa.

-estas son otras caballerizas, ¿nunca habías venido a las caballerizas del Rey?-dijo Silmarien cuando simultáneamente Miriel se percató del bello edificio de mármol y oro al que se estaban acercando.

-No había tenido el placer…- dijo Miriel admirando el panorama con sus ojos avellana muy abiertos.

Tenía ya algunos años viviendo en palacio al servicio de la princesa pero aún seguía encontrando cosas nuevas y sorprendentes, y una de esas cosas eran las hermosas caballerizas del Rey, que brillaban al sol como saludándolo, y hasta un halo diferente podía sentirse en ese lugar, como si los finos corceles que vivían dentro te invitaran a cabalgar con los relinchos que salían por las numerosas ventanas y la gran puerta que daba acceso al edificio.

Cuando por fin entraron, el delicioso y fresco aroma del heno entró de lleno en su nariz, e inmediatamente se sintió de un mejor humor. La conversación con Nellas la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca pero ahora esa sensación había desaparecido. Los hermosos corceles se encontraban comiendo a esa hora del día, los mozos de cuadra les tenían llenos sus depósitos de agua que eran subministrados por una red de tuberías y canales que venían directamente de palacio, y que este a su vez debía su suministro de agua a un acueducto que nacía en los manantiales del Meneltarma. Era en toda su forma, un lugar idílico, los Numenoreanos siempre han tratado a los caballos como lo más preciado, era algo de imaginarse que los caballos del Rey tuvieran el mejor trato que cualquier corcel pudiera recibir.

-¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido aquí? Es maravilloso- dijo MIriel acariciando la testuz de uno de los numerosos caballos, parecía que la cuadra era más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera, el ultimo box parecía estar demasiado lejos de donde estaban ellas, y cada uno de los box tenía un caballo descansando dentro.

-Normalmente vengo de noche- dijo Silmarien acariciando la crin de él que parecía ser su caballo, los numenoreanos tenían una conexión con sus corceles que nadie más tenía, algunas personas aseguraban que podía hablarles telepáticamente, eran una extensión de ser uno del otro. Miriel veía ese tipo de conexión en el caballo que la princesa tenía enfrente de ella, parecía que Silamrien se viera a si misma a través de los ojos del caballo, y este a su vez en los ojos de la princesa. Por un momento le pareció ver algo muy similar a una sonrisa en los labios de la princesa.

-Debes ser aún más agradable venir de noche- dijo MIriel mirando hacia el techo lleno de vitrales, ¿sabría el Rey de los paseos nocturnos de la princesa? lo más probable es que la tuviera vigilada día y noche, pero no estaba segura si valía la pena mencionárselo por si las dudas.- ¿En Lindon también tenía esa libertad de cabalgar a cualquier hora?

Miriel miró en el estremecimiento de Silmarien su error, la sensación de confianza que le creaba ese lugar la traicionó y se le ocurrió preguntarle a la princesa sobre sus experiencias en el reino de los elfos. Un tema que estaba rotundamente prohibido.

-Discúlpeme- dijo Miriel avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia con la mirada agachada- no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes, algún día se te iba a salir una pregunta indiscreta- el hielo había regresado a la voz de la princesa. Esta se apresuró a montar a pelo su corcel, un solo salto la colocó en posición sobre el caballo, sus manos se aferraron a la crin haciendo la función de una brida- Ahora necesito estar sola, puedes retirarte a palacio y no me esperes al volver, no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a tardar.

MIriel la miraba hacia arriba montada en el enorme corcel y trató de balbucear palabras que convencieran a la princesa de por lo menos permitirle acompañarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada está ya había cruzado la puerta a todo galope.

Por un tiempo SIlmarien galopó en las afueras de los límites de palacio, tratando de que los recuerdos fueran arrancados por el viento de la tarde, pero fue en vano. La sola palabra de "Lindon" la llevó a revivir todos sus memorias, y ahora no sabía de qué forma alejarlas. Tenía años sin escuchar nada de ese reino o de su gente. La princesa tomaba hondas bocanas de aire para lograr calmarse, y como si la mente de su corcel estuviera adjunta a ella, hacia movimientos nerviosos, y caminaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera desorientado.

Tomó el camino empedrado casi sin pensarlo, solo llevada por el impulso. Sus negros cabellos la seguían como a una sombra desesperada por alcanzarla y se fundía con las crines plateadas del majestuoso meara. No pensó ni por un segundo en que, si alguien la llegara a divisar subiendo el camino sagrado del Meneltarma, hubieran condenado su acción sin lugar a duda por herejía, aun fuera la hermana del Rey. Nadie subía a la cima sagrada fuera de época. En los solsticios de verano e invierno solo para escuchar las palabras del Rey se subía al Meneltarma, era la única manera que Erú podía escucharlos, el Meneltarma era su vínculo con El Único para el pueblo numenoreano, ya que, como mortales, los Valar estaban fuera de su alcance.

Nada de esto cruzó por la mente de Silmarien que subía a todo galope el sinuoso camino que llevaba a la cima, su mente estaba en blanco y sus acciones eran solo guiadas por lo que su corazón le ordenaba, su desesperado corazón que agonizaba silenciosamente dentro del templo de hielo en el que se había convertido su pecho durante los pasados años, desde su llegada Numenor. Sin darse cuenta había llegado tan alto en la montaña que los chillidos de las águilas de Manwë podían escucharse alrededor, y uno que otro nido se escondía en los huecos de las escarpadas paredes rocosas, siempre nevadas en cualquier época del año. El caballo parecía estar contagiado de la misma ansia de la princesa por llegar a la cima pues cabalgaba vigorosamente. El agudo chillido de las águilas la hiso reaccionar por unos momentos, como si le suplicaran que se detuviera y emprendiera el camino de regreso, pero Armenelos se encontraba ya muy lejos y la cima ya tan cerca que lo único que hiso fue mirar con más determinación su objetivo, y el meara leyendo sus pensamientos aceleró todavía más su violento galope, hasta que por fin entraron a la superficie plana de la cima, a la pequeña meseta donde el espíritu de Iluvatar bajaba del trono en sus benditas estancias dos veces al año para escuchar las palabras del Rey de Numenor, pero Silmarien estaba convencida de que Él bajaría una tercera vez, solo para escucharla a ella.

Bajó de un salto del corcel, jadeante, sus piernas le flaquearon y casi cae de bruces al suelo, y tambaleantemente caminó hacia el centro de la plana superficie, miró al cielo que comenzaba a vestirse de estrellas y cayó suplicante de rodillas, sus manos entrelazadas y alzadas desesperadas al cielo.

-¡Erú padre de los hombres!, escucha a la más desesperada de tus hijas, la única que vive entre las sombras aun cuando su vida debe de ser luminosa- las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar desde sus ojos y las sentía bajar por sus orejas , pues su rostro estaba totalmente virado al cielo, sus manos temblaban y sentía una debilidad en sus extremidades que solo había sentido una sola vez en su vida, y mientras pensaba como pedirle lo imposible a Iluvatar, por su mente pasó la imagen de la blanca terraza en el palacio de Gil Galad, aquella tarde en que por ninguna razón perdió el conocimiento por varios días, y temió que el hecho fuera repetirse en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar- Padre, asígname tú el precio que yo gustosa lo pago, pero permíteme vivir al lado de la persona que más amo en este mundo, tu que todo lo puedes hacer, haz recapacitar a Ereinion.

Ese nombre que no había pronunciado por años hiso un cosquilleo extraño en sus labios y una punzada en el corazón la hiso detener la respiración por unos momentos. Después solo silencio. El viento de la noche revoloteó y esparció los cabellos de la doncella y después la noche se volvió apacible, las águilas ya no se escuchaban y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con todo su esplendor.

Silmarien bajó sus brazos exhaustos a su regazo y permaneció con su cabeza baja como derrotada, mirando la nieve mullida, sintiendo como el frio atravesaba sus vestidos y sus botas y helaba sus piernas. El verano casi terminaba y el frío era penetrante en esas alturas, pero Silmarien no había repuesto en el clima hasta en ese momento, en el que se tomó el tiempo de gritar a Eru, cabalgar lo más rápido que podía, respirar profundamente, llorar. Ahora que había hecho todo eso sentía menos pesado su pecho que había amenazado por desbordarse por tanto tiempo.

Solo Eru quien había estado observándola sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido en esa posición, y cuando la doncella se sintió lista para retirarse, enjugo sus lágrimas con las mangas de sus vestidos y sorbió su nariz para después levantarse trabajosamente y caminar hacía su corcel que la esperaba pacientemente.

La princesa se puso en marcha de vuelta a palacio con las estrellas como su unica linterna. Ahora la marcha fue traquila y silenciosa, pero espectante, como si alguien la obserbara en silencio.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Primeramente me disculpo por el largo retraso, me tomó meses poder terminar el capitulo y mas que nada fuer por parte de tiempo para sentarme y poder escribir, porque la historia ya esta completa en mi mente, pero les agradezco que sigan dejándome sus comentarios, me motivan muchísimo. Yo me he propuesto que esta va a ser la primera historia que terminare, ni importa cuanto tiempo me tome, así que siempre tengan la esperanza que habrá un capitulo después del que estén leyendo.

Muchas gracias Yanily, Lady LAurelin y AVeSlyth, son mis fieles lectoras, les agradesco que siempre esten ahí para dejarme sus comentarios. AVeSlyth ya vi que subiste capitulo nuevo, me super emocione! en este momento pasare a leerlo y a dejarte mi comentario!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
